Stardust Shimmer
by lalunaticscribe
Summary: Ener-D is being exhibited in America for the first time. So, what does this have to do with the recent attacks that are hitting progressively closer to Yusei Fudo and the two girls with him? What role does the Junior-Singles WRGP have in this? The Justice League is racing the clock here. Creative Commons, post-canon. COMPLETE
1. Prologue: Discord

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

_**An LLS Production**_

_**Okay, I've done YuGiOh (twice), and GX, and now it's 5Ds. Take note that all of this is post-canon for 5Ds and I-have-no-effing-clue-where for Justice League itself. This might also be relative to Star light, Star Bright as I'm using this to build my OC up, form an idea of a back-story. Also because I was partly inspired by Yusei's similarity to Superman (see episode 57 is you don't believe me).**_

_**This will probably also occupy my time over waiting for the One Piece canon to extend itself in between writing Black Whirlwind.**_

_**To fans of Space Jump, thanks for your support, and I swear that I will not screw this up.**_

* * *

**Prologue: Discord**

J'onn J'onzz carried an expression to herald doom today.

"Conclusion," Batman growled.

"It has... taken root there," J'onn raised both hands in a placating gesture, much as it was wasted upon _Batman,_ of all people. "Especially the... _other_ one."

"The most irritating one," Batman corrected. "Also referred to as the rabbit. You can use common terms around me, J'onn."

J'onn stared back at the Dark Knight through orange pupil-less eyes. "I suppose that from an Earth perspective, some would see it as... endearing."

"Wrong perspective," Batman growled. "Tell me that there's a way to get this out of my head, if you mind."

"I do not know," J'onn shook his head. "The work of other dimensions are not of my speciality. Did Zatanna have any promising results?"

"Her sources reveal that it is a blessing to see them," Batman sighed. "As tiring as it is. I have tried other sources too, and so far there are no positive results."

"The case is rare as it were," J'onn thoughtfully noted. "However, in the case of spirits, is it not the case to find the vessel, as it were, and destroy it?"

"Right now, I'm afraid the vessel is _me,_" the detective snapped back. "Robin- both of them, they think I hear voices in my head as a sign on insanity. I'm tired of Alfred's discreet suggestions of having a vacation. I want to be able to sleep without hearing the rambles of a disembodied spirit and wake up without seeing huge red eyes in the furry irritant on my head."

"But you are coping, are you not?" J'onn replied, puzzled. "You have seen the world they live in, is it so bad?"

"That is completely unrelated to this topic," Batman shook his head. "And we are not talking about a different dimension. Back to how to get rid of the voices in my head, J'onn."

It was a long silence before J'onn spoke. "I cannot force it out without severe damage to your psyche and possibly fail. The spirits, both of them, will fight me. A part of you also holds on to them, that is what compounds the problem. Myself I find nothing wrong with you, to me you are as healthy as a satisfied Martian should be." He paused. "_Oh._ I see."

"As healthy as a satisfied Martian should be," Batman repeated, albeit quietly.

"I am of a telepathic race," J'onn probably gave his equivalent of a shrug, so blank was his expression. "To be as isolated as humans are, within my own mind, would be considered abnormal. I do not know. Perhaps it is the part of _you_ that fears loneliness that clings on to them rather than by any fault of their own."

What could be seen of the Caped Crusader's face twisted. "I am not _lonely. _I have Alfred, Dick and Tim. Barbara drops in as well, and I meet people everyday. Including Kal and Diana, who cannot get the message to stay out of Gotham within their skulls."

"You distance yourself," J'onn answered. "One of your Earth philosophers have mentioned it before. No man is an island unto itself. Either way, I would suggest you wait for future developments."

_Your outside friend is inexperienced in the soul, despite his perception upon the mind, _the voice chuckled. _Even a Bunilla is beyond him._

"You stay out of it," Batman snarled, before he blinked, realising that he had said the words right before a stunned Shayera.

"... We have a situation in Metropolis," the Thanegarian offered. "More mental problems? Aside from all other neuroses that comes with the job of the Batman?"

"Batman has picked up another mental straggler that has taken root for six Earth months," J'onn offered as all three heroes moved through the Watchtower corridors. "Despite its small size, the defences it offers are heavy. If not for the fact that they are a foreign matter in his head, I would have congratulated him on that his mind is more protected than that of any trained telepath. This, added with the original problem, has merely bolstered his mental walls to such that it would be near impossible... aside from the two spirits... to enter his mind."

"What happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?" Batman growled as all three founders came within the Founders' room.

"Your refusal to take medical leave happened," J'onn replied.

Shayera stared at the green alien. "Did you just... perform sarcasm?"

"Is it not a familiar concept?" J'onn blinked.

"It... is," Batman just replied faintly as Superman entered the room.

Unlike most of the other founders, Superman had barely aged in the decade-plus years since the League's founding, something that the Batman found himself envying more than once before catching himself. However, the expression of utter dread on his face reported itself clearer than most, and decades of being Earth's defender were hardly going to change that.

"Today there was a near-accident at the Green Energy Exhibition in Metropolis," Superman began as a Green Lantern walked in behind him. "A few exhibition reactors almost burst and blew up what would be downtown Metropolis."

Kyle Rayner might be one of the less stoic members of the League, but there was no doubting his expression right there. "Terrorist work. In a public exhibition. With _children._"

"_Near_-accident?" Shayera asked.

"The alarm was raised and the building evacuated before the bomb went off," Rayner answered. "The person who raised the alarm was a Crow Hogan, apparently present to mind a group of Japanese schoolchildren present at the exhibition. He was caught in the aftershocks but he's recovering in Metropolis. We need to find out who did this and arrest them before anything else happens in that exhibition."

"_Green_ energy?" Batman spoke up. "Is there anything valuable being exhibited? Aside from the usual."

"Ener-D," It was Superman who grimly replied. "A little bird told me. It's the highlight of the exhibition, the lead scientist behind a new sort of energy reactor to propose another one built in the Western world."

"They call it Momentum in Japan," Batman recalled. "There was a huge accident about twenty years ago, right?"

A green hologram courtesy of the Lantern ring sparked up, showing a globe, centring on the Japanese islands, before magnifying to a specific plot of land by the north coast. "The first Ener-D reactor, built in Neo Domino City. A whole island snapped off the main island like that all of a sudden. Publicly it's an earthquake, but frankly... there was suspicion of this being the result of the Ener-D reactor going berserk. Fast-forward eighteen years, and two years ago we received reports of the Nazca Lines disappearing to be relocated to Neo Domino. Our mage forces said nothing about it, and we couldn't perform missions in Neo Domino or even the original Domino City for some reason never clearly explained."

"I never heard about the Nazca Lines relocating," Superman frowned.

"There was that whole mess with CADMUS at the same time, and it was small-scale, and the lines disappeared soon after," Batman absently replied. "We couldn't enter Neo Domino anyway, remember?"

"Why?" Rayner blinked.

"...Duel Monsters," Batman looked away.

"The _card game_?" the Green Lantern asked after a moment of silence. "Really? You couldn't enter because of a card game?"

Shayera shook her head tiredly. "Rather, we were coerced into a deal with two of the original Duel Kings. Only one who walks in darkness and walks with the light can represent the Justice League. Otherwise, we get bad luck streaks and attacking monsters and shadows after us. Ever tried to fight a Duel Monster?"

"Uh, no," Rayner snapped back.

"Don't recommend it. Nth metal only annoys them, and they hate light. Especially, Green Lantern light. They meet it, you get a one-way trip to a horde of monster-fighting."

Alarms began to ring around the Watchtower as the latest crisis to hit Earth came in, a screen popping up on the nearest holographic screen.

"We are here, right in front of the Metropolis Hospital where- AAAAHHHH!" the news anchor was quickly replaced by a scene of rampaging animals, definitely not of Earth origin; no gorilla came in that shade of green.

"Sorry," Superman began. "I have to go."

* * *

Away from the chaos that went on outside the hospital, a brunette little girl in a neat long-sleeved blue tee and yellow skirt with long socks and round-toed shoes curled in on herself in the hard plastic seating provided in the hospital corridors. Tears dripped down from large violet eyes to stain the tissues held to her face. "Crow Jii-chan..."

"It's alright," the raven-haired man next to her assured, running fingers through his gold streaks hair as his cerulean yes carried a look of concern, yet his face, marred by a yellow marker on his left cheek, betrayed no emotion. "You didn't mean it, right?"

"There was someone else trying to approach Mini Momentum," the other raven-haired girl beside the first replied coldly, chips of ice focused only on the first girl and hardly anyone else. Dressed in a dark blue long-sleeve and a black skirt with matching school footwear, the little girl held herself like an ice queen despite her tender years. "Someone else with malicious intent."

"I thought ten-year-olds weren't supposed to know how to use big words," the raven-haired man accused playfully, his tone light despite the news. "Do you even know what it means?"

"I'm eleven, and Izayoi Sensei gave me her Arcadia books to read to focus my power," the second girl stubbornly replied. "I looked it up in the dictionary. Back to the man with malicious intent... he was bad. He wanted a... weapon. And he found it with us."

Yusei nodded. "Both of you need a break. Go ahead. Can you handle yourselves?"

She nodded, and then she turned to the first girl. "Seika Chan. Let's go get ice cream."

The first girl looked up at her. "B- But-!"

"He's not likely to wake up yet," Setsuka dismissively waved. "Nakamura San also isn't going to come just yet with the rampaging monsters."

"Right," Yusei pulled out a battered wallet. "Both of you get-"

He fell silent as Setsuka gave him a look, then one at the battered wallet with leather peeling off it. The icy aura around her also grew in magnitude.

"She's not like you," he serenely answered. "I know Nakamura San will get custody of you, Setsuka, and even then you still retain financial autonomy, which you would understand given your intelligence. Seika doesn't know."

The girl looked unhappy but stuck out a hand anyway. "I'll bring a receipt."

He dropped a ten-dollar bill into it. "Be safe, okay, Seika?"

"Yes, O Jii-chan!" the crying girl followed the serious one.

Yusei closed his wallet, pocketing it after a brief glance at the old photo of Team 5Ds and then sighing at the newest problem associated with Momentum. "Why now...? Why a child, of all things...?"

* * *

"Two vanillas," Setsuka firmly told the woman manning the ice-cream counter.

The woman frowned. "Are you sure? Wouldn't you prefer-?"

"Vanilla. Two." the tiny girl repeated.

"_Erm, Setsu-chan..._" Seika timidly volunteered in Japanese. "_The strawberry looks good..._"

"...One vanilla, one strawberry." the tiny girl relayed.

"Yes, then," the woman reached out for the scoop, at least right before the store-front blew in.

A large club narrowly missed both girls as the hulking red beast meandered in, people running in all directions as it swung its way towards the counter.

"_Ow..._" Seika winced as she got up. "_Setsu-chan?_"

"_I'm okay, Seika-han,_" the other girl reassured in their native language. "_That's..._"

The beast roared as it lifted its club to smash at a table.

Ice-like eyes narrowed. "_Seika-han, run back to Yusei San._"

"_Setsu-chan?_" Seika asked.

"_Tell him to bring his deck,_" Setsuka answered, a slim little DuelDisk unfolding from her wrist. "_Someone's set them loose here. Hurry!_"

"_Ah, yes!_" Seika ran off, the floor crystallising in her wake.

"_Are you just a Duel Monster?_" Setsuka murmured at the growling monster. "_Or... are you a servant of those like me_?"

The beast roared in answer.

"_...Good_."

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: Closed Forest! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	2. One: Closed Forest

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**One: Closed Forest**

"Well, crud," the hero called Wildcat swore at the creature. It was... green, it had a huge club, and on closer inspection, it was armed.

On a closer look, Wildcat realised that the so-called clubs were its fists. Wonderful.

Weighing his chances, he studied its proximity to the hospital, and decided to chance distracting it away.

"Right here, bugger," his fists clenched. "Let's see how you dance-!"

He leapt out of the way as the beast tackled him from above, seemingly more nimble than the impression it gave as it swiped out for him. Wildcat hit true, dancing out of the way as it hit asphalt where he would have been earlier.

Then the other one came, and Wildcat had to moan at the unfairness of it all as he dodged the yellow one. There was a yellow one... great.

"And this is what I get for front-line missions," Wildcat growled as he jumped off th head of the green one, narrowly avoiding the fist that instead careened into the green monster's forehead as the yellow one was also hit by the green one's fist. Confusion quickly faded, though, as both rounded on the one hero and grabbed him. Twin fists rose and would have turned his skull into so much mush if not for a timely hand, or hands.

"They're stronger than I thought!" Superman hollered as he kicked at the thick fingers holding onto Wildcat. "I might need backup for this!"

"Water?" Wildcat suggested as a fire hydrant burst as the green one threw it at them.

"Guess again!" Superman roared as he punched the green monster back three feet, said beast ignoring it in favour of running for... Superman.

"Guh!" the Man of Steel was smashed into the road, before the yellow one took both his arms and pulled. The green one then stomped flat as the yellow one let go, and both rounded back to their original prey. "Nice guys," the Kryptonian was back up and holding the yellow one back with an arm. To his surprise, he was lifted and thrown away.

"They don't tire," Wildcat noted as he leapt away from an armoured fist. "Then we gotta do this the hard way."

* * *

"Psychic Duellist?" Laid out on the hospital bed, Crow Hogan was hardly complaining as he stared down at the wreckage. People might envy his position, directly over the fight to see the heroes of the Justice League in action. He knew better.

"Gah!" He moved his head to avoid the wreckage flying in. "Are these guys after Momentum as well?"

The door to his room crashed open, Yusei and the tiny Seika tumbling in and slamming the door after them. The door shuddered with a few thuds, and then fell silent as the edges around it froze.

"She's locked us in," Yusei realised. "Oh, no. Crow, watch Seika. I'm going to get Setsuka."

"Hah?" Crow indignantly retorted even as he held onto the ten-year-old girl. "She's a Psychic Duellist, way beyond Aki! She could probably kick their asses already!"

"She's eleven!" Yusei wrenched the frozen door open to grab another short, dark-haired figure before slamming the door shut. "Never mind."

Setsuka was breathing hard, and there were twin spots of colour on her pale cheeks, but otherwise she looked fine. "That was Ancient Crimson Ape let loose in the hospital," she began. "Outside was-"

"Green Baboon and Yellow Baboon, I know," Crow sighed. "And more beasts."

Trees began to grow outside, sealing off all view.

"Closed Forest," Setsuka nodded at the dark foliage. "Not Forest, and not Ancient Forest. Closed Forest."

"A Beast deck." Yusei came to the same conclusion.

"It's a Psychic Duellist," Setsuka nodded. "Those two outside, fighting the Green, are not the most protected of minds. They'll lose."

"This isn't Neo Domino, we can't just walk out and challenge the guy," Crow joked. His grin faltered at the look in Yusei's face. "Yusei?"

"That's an idea," Setsuka agreed, her face carefully blank.

"Wait, I was joking! You'll really die if you walk out there!" Crow panicked.

Seika sniffed nervously, and the lights overhead flickered.

"We don't have any other options," Setsuka considered. "Seika-_han_. Be strong, okay? The professor is going to fix this."

"I feel jealous of the girl right now," Crow muttered as Seika stopped sniffing.

"It's three stories," Yusei considered the height. "How exactly am I-?"

"In this situation, the knight should arrive on a white horse," A glow sent shivers of cold down his spine as he slowly turned around. "Or, in this case, a dragon. Is this sufficient?"

* * *

"These two are strong..." Superman grunted as he pushed with all his not-inconsiderable strength against the arms of both. "Wildcat?"

Standing on the back of the green simian, Wildcat grunted. "Almost- Argh!" the yellow baboon slammed a large hand over him.

"Let go!" a white claw swiped at the hand, another arm reaching out to rescue Wildcat and sling him onto the back of a- dragon?

Superman stared as the majestic white dragon descended on wide wings to the road, both its riders disembarking as the dragon itself, a thing of icy beauty, began to fade into auroras.

"Never again, I'll never understand Seto Kaiba's dragon fetish..." the strange rider, wearing a blue shirt, dark pants with a belt, and good shoes muttered, unlocking a strange device on his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Never better, thanks there, sonny," Wildcat acknowledged. "What are you doing?"

The strange man took a deep breath. "I know you're there, Psychic Duellist! I challenge you!"

"Oh?" Both beasts and a third red monster walked out, parting ways as a man with brown hair walked out. "You're... Yusei Fudo. I remember you. What an honour, to be challenged by the man acknowledged as the Duel King!"

"And you are? Why are you doing this?" Yusei insisted as the dark foliage around them faded off to the normal Metropolis street. "There are innocent people inside that hospital!"

"So?" the man answered. "What about it?"

"For you to attack innocent people, where's your basic decency?" Yusei retorted. "If I win, you turn yourself in. If not, you walk free from me. How about that?"

"Hey!" Wildcat struggled to sit up.

"You go get help," Yusei answered him. It was a while before the hero got up towards Superman. "So, what do I call you?"

"I call myself Beast in our organisation," the man answered, his own DuelDisk out. "Shall we?"

"Duel!" both announced as counters flashed by their sides.

Yusei: LP 4000

Beast: LP 4000

"What are you guys doing?" Superman called. "We're currently in a war-zone!"

"As I'm the challenged, I go first," the man smirked as he grew a hand of six... cards? "I summon Giant Rat [1400/1450] in attack mode! I then set two cards and end my turn."

"Giant Rat?" Yusei twitched. "I see. Draw! I summon Fortress Warrior [600/1200] in defence mode. Then I set two cards and end my turn."

"You're pathetic," Beast snickered. "Since you won't play with me, I play the Spell, Tribute Doll, tributing my Giant Rat for Ancient Crimson Ape [2600/1800]." the giant rat was replaced with a large, hulking red-skinned beast moments later. "Then, I activate my reliable sanctuary, Closed Forest."

"For each monster in the graveyard, each Beast Type monster gains one hundred attack points," Yusei nodded. "And there's only one right now."

"Brilliant," Beast snickered as the crimson ape glowed [2600/1800 → 2700/1800]. "I normal summon Key Mouse [100/100 → 200/100] in defence mode. Turn end."

"Draw!" Yusei answered, staring at the cute little mouse with a key on its tail. "I activate the Spell, One for One, sending Quillbolt Hedgehog to the grave to summon Tuningware [100/300]. Then, I discard A/D Changer to special summon Quickdraw Synchron [700/1400] from my hand. Tuningware can be treated as a level two monster in a Synchro Summon. I tune level two Tuningware to level five Quickdraw Synchron. Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior [2800/1800]!"

"So that's one of the famous warriors behind Yusei Fudo," Beast admired as it was summoned, a green behemoth complete with nitrogen engine. "So?"

"Due to Tuningware I can draw one card," he proceeded to draw.

"What about it?" Beast smirked. "It's like those weak beings in the hospital!Defenceless, incapable, and human. I'll show them, how it's like to face what they showed me!"

"To attack innocent people like that... you are the worst!" Yusei retorted in disgust. "I normal summon Nitro Synchron [300/100]! I tune Nitro Synchron to Fortress Warrior! Synchro Summon! Come, Armoury Arm [1800]!"

"Interesting," Beast muttered darkly.

"I equip Armoury Arm to Nitro Warrior , giving it an increase in attack of one thousand points! [2800/1800 → 3800/1800]." Yusei continued. "Furthermore, in this turn if I activated a Spell card, Nitro Warrior gains one thousand more attack power by its own effect [3800/1800 → 4800/1800]. By effect of Nitro Synchron, I draw a card. I equip Nitro Warrior with Fighting Spirit, giving it a further increase of three hundred points per monster, but that doesn't matter. I activate Release Restraint Wave!"

"Crap," Beast finally swore as all his traps were blown away and Fighting Spirit shattered.

"Nitro Warrior, attack Ancient Crimson Ape!" Yusei called. "Dynamite Knuckle! This turn, you're finished!"

"Even if Nitro Warrior destroys the ape, I'll still keep my life points!" the opponent retaliated.

"Armoury Arm means that when the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, the destroyed monster's attack points are inflicted as damage," Yusei pointed out as Nitro Warrior crashed into the ape and made history of being one of the most one-sided Duels ever.

Beast: LP 0

Yusei: LP 4000

"So, will you turn yourself in?" Yusei offered.

"Like hell!" the man slapped a card down, calling the Ancient Crimson Ape in hand. "Get him!"

"So, I just have to break these, right?" Superman flashed out of nowhere, easily putting a fist through the Duel Board, causing the holograms to flicker.

"They're holograms!" Wildcat hissed.

"Made real by that guy's powers," Yusei pointed. "That..."

"Was frankly not very challenging as a Duel," another voice from a third-storey window piped up. "Yo, Yusei! You totally kicked his ass!"

"Crow, you're supposed to stay in bed rest," Yusei pointed out, looking up at the grinning man with orange hair whose head was suspended out of the window. "Setsuka, is everyone okay?"

"Oi, believe in my parenting skills even when I'm injured!" Crow retorted indignantly -and loudly- as a tiny girl with long dark hair glared at him with chips of ice from the window.

"They're fine," the girl admitted. "The Ape left when you challenged him. So, what do we do now?"

"Relocate," Yusei grimly informed them, ignoring the other two battered heroes. "They're probably after that. Nakamura San should be on his way here in a few moments, get ready to leave."

"Who are you?" Superman demanded as the two faces disappeared. "Who was that?"

"A Psychic Duellist, someone capable of inflicting real damage through Duel Monsters," Yusei answered. "Oh, right. I'm Yusei Fudo, nice to meet you."

"Ah, same here. What do you mean by Psychic Duellist?" Superman nodded.

The young man's face twisted into a slight frown. "There's no way of truly describing one."

"Either way, thank you for distracting the man, but you were putting your life at stake challenging him like that," Wildcat cautioned. "We can't involve civilians like this."

Yusei indicated the hospital with one hand. "He was attacking the hospital. I took the most appropriate course of action. No superhero involvement."

The squeal of car tyres alerted all of them as a Mercedes, the rented kind, drove up to the hospital as two little girls exited and the driver, a barrel-chested middle-aged man in a formal suit exited, clearly intending to pick up both girls.

"Nakamura San!" Yusei called. "Ah, if you'd excuse me, I have to oversee my charges. Perhaps we can leave the questions to some other time?"

"Odd man," Wildcat concluded as the dark-haired man ran off towards the Mercedes. "Nice style though."

"He jumped straight into danger, without any backup!" Superman argued.

"No, there's a difference between running into danger without a plan, and running knowingly into danger," Wildcat shook his head. "That guy, he knows his tactics. He told us to wait for a chance to break the other's device. He's dealt with... Psychic Duellists like this before. Psychic Duellist... was that in the news?"

"We'll have to check," Superman answered. "Yusei Fudo..."

"What manner of man is he?" Wildcat finished.

* * *

Both girls sat in silence in the back seat, with Yusei riding shotgun and Nakamura driving as the rented Mercedes took off.

"How was your visit, Miss Setsuka?" Nakamura questioned, focused on driving. "Was the exhibition sufficiently interesting?"

"Eventful," Setsuka answered absently. "And interesting. We shall be going there again, Nakamura San."

"Yes, Miss Setsuka."

"Interesting?" Yusei echoed. "Setsuka, I don't believe you had any interesting in advanced physics."

"Setsu-chan?" Seika timidly asked. "Erm, ah... you don't have to come if you don't want to..."

"It's fine, Seika-_han_," Setsuka assured the other girl. "Perpetual motion has quite an... interesting background."

Seika frowned. "Setsu-chan, you ignored the man to look at your cards."

"He was boring," Setsuka replied. "You fell asleep when he was talking about solar energy."

"I don't have the brainpower to understand, Setsu-chan!"

"No," Setsuka ruffled black strands with a fond hand. "No, you don't. Maybe we can find a place to duel later, yes? That should be well within your ability."

"Really?" Seika brightened. "Yay!"

"We still need to make an appointment with Izayoi Sensei," Yusei pointed out. "She knows many people who can help with your problems, Seika, Setsuka."

"My problems come from my parents," Setsuka defended. "There's nothing wrong with them. Nakamura San knows that, even before they died."

Nakamura winced. "Miss Setsuka, your parents wished for you not to inherit the worst of their gifts, which unfortunately, you did inherit, along with your mother's intelligence. The least you could do is live as they would have wished for you."

"Live, without seeing my partners in duels, and without being able to fight," Setsuka considered. "I don't know that."

"Setsu-chan is so cool, to see Duel spirits!" Seika cooed happily.

"The ability to see Duel spirits is known to diminish in adulthood," Yusei considered. "While psychic powers are hardly understood, there is a chance that your sight may grow to not see them throughout puberty."

Setsuka frowned. "...oh. I see. However, I'm not the problem here, remember?"

Both men kept silent as Seika looked from the glaring little girl to the two silent men. "Eh?"

There was a crash as the car shook and swerved, tyres screeching against asphalt as the Mercedes kept to the roads and narrowly avoided the pavements.

"W- What was that?" Seika piped up nervously.

Yusei glanced at the rear-view mirror to see another unremarkable black car with tinted windows. "We're being... crashed?"

"In Metropolis?" Nakamura echoed. "Superman would be coming pretty soon."

"It's Psychic Duellists again," Setsuka murmured as she looked out. "See? A Gene-Warped Warwolf." Her face twisted. "That's... pretty sick. How is that a wolf?"

Yusei glanced out at the white beast-warrior running after them. "Persistent..."

"Nakamura San, focus on escape," Setsuka relayed, glaring into the mirror. "They're after Clear Mind, so they won't hurt us too badly. Take this chance."

"Yes, Miss Setsuka." Nakamura swerved around a corner. "Shall I apply the Duel override?"

"You have a Duel override installed in here?" Yusei perked up.

"It was an offer from the car company. The Madame was particular about vehicles in which she could use her powers to defend herself with," Nakamura elaborated.

"I don't think that car has a Duel system," Yusei pointed out.

"Why would it need one?" Setsuka answered as part of the back of the front seat unfolded to reveal a Duel console. "Hmm... Ice Master!"

Behind the car, the ice-armoured magician faded into existence, aiming at the car which froze and skidded across the road in its tracks, tumbling over upon hitting the kerb and into the arms of the bulletproof Superman.

"There we go," Setsuka leaned back into the upholstery with a satisfied sigh and Seika cheering.

Yusei kept frowning throughout the ride as the Mercedes swerved away.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**Stay tuned for the next turn: Fairy Meteor Crush. Duel, Acceleration!**_


	3. Two: Fairy Meteor Crush

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Two: Fairy Meteor Crush**

"Psychic Duellist," Superman pounded a fist into the steel table. It dented from his punch, and from that of several more. "What does that mean?"

The terror insurgent grinned in reply, never saying a word.

"We can negotiate a lesser sentence if you tell us why," Superman continued.

"I work alone," the man who insisted on calling himself Beast answered, grinning madly. "There was no one else."

"That's a lie and you know it," Batman stepped out of the shadows.

The man who called himself Beast tried to look unimpressed, but the fear in his eyes was apparent. "W- What about that?"

From the utility belt, Batman extracted the slim deck. "You started out with giant rats and more. When Superman arrived, he took out the monster called King of the Beasts. The Ancient Crimson Ape was the one that attacked the hospital, and Superman and Wildcat were attacked by Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest and Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest."

The lame attempt at a poker face slipped. "So?"

"Under the judicial system, we can't prove that you did it with psychic powers because you don't register on the psi-test under normal conditions," Batman stated,his voice quieter, more solemn. "You do this under the illusion that nobody but you and your cards will know. I know. _They_ told me."

Silence permeated the dim room before he relaxed. "They call you the dark knight," he whispered. "Dark knight... how poetic."

Superman shot a confused look at the Caped Crusader.

"So, you tell us why did you attack the hospital, and I give you the cards each time," Batman laid down the deck. "There are forty cards in this deck, and these are all the cards we found on you. For each question you answer, I give you back one card."

"All this for a card?" Superman muttered, confused.

"Yes, yes," he nodded.

"Firstly, what's your name?" A Moja was quickly offered.

"Lawrence, Barry Lawrence, yes, it's a horrible name," the answer came out rushed. Batman twitched. To Superman of the X-ray eyes Barry would be embracing nothing but thin air but to him, the wiggly black thing called the Moja was a thing of repulsive cuteness.

"Next question, why attack the hospital?"

"Don't know, I was told to make a scene, grab the kid and run." Barry smiled almost beatifically as Batman laid down the Yellow Baboon.

"The kid?" Batman twitched as Green Baboon joined Yellow Baboon.

"Little girl, black hair, thought it would be an easy job, never expected Fudo to be there," Barry's face twisted. "It was cool to duel the acknowledged world champion, but, beaten in less than two turns. That sucks."

Batman now wore a near-permanent scowl. "Why the kid?"

"Momentum," Barry answered. "No idea why, though."

"Wouldn't the man behind it be a better choice?" Batman asked as King of the Beasts joined the pile. _Momentum, it's all coming back to Momentum..._

"Fudo locks the thing tighter than his own D-Wheel. We needed the girl to get him to open the way, because everyone in the Duel community knows that he's stubborn like that." Barry frowned. "They weren't going to _hurt_ her, that I know."

"So, what do Psychic Duellists want with Momentum?" Batman patiently asked.

Barry twitched, and he furtively glanced at Superman for a moment. "Explanation's long. Five cards."

"Fine," Batman considered after a long silence had stretched, laying out Closed Forest, Beast Soul Swap, Howl of the Wild, Solemn Warning, and Berserking. "Talk."

Barry took a deep breath. "Momentum is the source that runs D-Wheels, D- boards, hell, maybe even half of London. All the cities of the world are linked to the source of perpetual energy in Neo Domino City, Momentum. Also, and we recently found out, exposure to this Momentum energy can cause an even greater increase in the average Psychic Duellist's power. Last week, I was barely able to flick a paper clip with a hologram, but... you saw today. Those people that hired me... they told me to find any way necessary to get Fudo."

"So, everything leads back to Yusei Fudo," Batman finalised. "Why?"

"_He's_ the guy behind it," Barry pointed out after Batman set down a card. _"Doctor_ Yusei Fudo, former winner of the Fortune Cup, winner and champion of a lot more tournaments, and the chief scientist behind Momentum. The guys I work with, they say that..." here he swallowed, looking behind him once more before whispering. "They used to work for a bigger organisation, one stronger than the Arcadia Movement-"

"What's that? The Movement." Batman interjected, holding up Behemoth the King of All Animals.

"The Movement's formerly an organisation of Psychic Duellists. It got shut down after some horrible press and deaths of its members, and it wasn't pretty either." Barry explained. "Either way, the guys, they work for a larger organisation, a legend... well, I say _worked._"

"Which organisation?" Batman pressed.

"They call it..." Barry choked. "I can't. I can't. I can't remember! _I can't remember!_"

"Fine!" Batman interrupted quickly. "Focus, another question. Back to Fudo. You wanted to coerce him to give you access to Momentum. So you tried to kidnap the girl. Then?"

"We set up a Backfire trap near the solar panels, we didn't expect the Mini Momentum to go berserk!" Barry panicked slightly, his breath slowly evening. "There was the accident, the alarms went off, the girl was crying and everything levitated and my Beasts went insane for a moment before Crow effing Hogan got his ass in gear! Then I tracked my way to the hospital and from there it's history."

Here, the detective laid down a Hyena. "Here, I'm thinking. You're obviously more than intelligent enough to know that this is Metropolis. Where Superman is. Psychic Duellist or not, you could have done it more... discreetly. Why not?"

"Fudo had another Psychic Duellist with him!" Barry burst out. "That white dragon, that pain behind it, that was a White Night Dragon! I was mad with pain, okay?"

"Another Psychic Duellist?" Batman slowly comprehended. "With Yusei Fudo and the girl, you say?"

"Oh god," Barry's face drained of all colour. "Oh god, Fudo's friendly with _her_. I'm damned either way, aren't I?"

"Her?" Batman slowly stated.

"_The Black Rose Witch_," he whispered, like how a child would talk about monsters, like how Batman had seen some former victims of Yuugi Mutou act, with fear of shadows and darkness and monsters. "The Psychic Duellist that makes us all so feared, and Fudo's her crush. If she recovers her powers, she's going to come after me, I'm so dead, either way, the remains of _them,_ and the Black Rose Witch on the other, I'm dead!"

"Calm down," Batman instructed, adding more cards to the pile. "Aki Izayoi is not proved conclusively to be the Black Rose Witch, and she certainly can't break into Stryker's Prison when sources tell me she's in Germany."

"You never know with us," Barry whispered back.

"Answer me truthfully, and the Justice League will promise you full protection, I will find a way." Batman laid down another card, his tone composed yet encouraging. "Half a deck left, Barry. Twenty more questions to safety."

"They're all here, they believe you," Barry whispered in answer. "I... thank you. Thank you."

* * *

"The organisation named Yliaster," Batman tossed down a single brown file. "This is all our knowledge of them."

Very carefully, the Flash pulled out a single sheet of paper contained within the file to read. "'The legendary movement named the First Chaos in the Matter of All Things, better known as Yliaster, is not conclusively proved to be existent.' That's _it?_"

"We know that they exist, thanks to Barry Lawrence," Superman gravely imparted. "Barry Lawrence died of an aneurysm minutes after giving the name, no foul play suspected, seeing as he had a history of heart problems in the family, but it's too convenient."

"We know that it existed," Batman counted off. "We know that it later shattered. We know that somehow, Yusei Fudo was involved. Ergo, everything leads back to Yusei Fudo. What we _don't_ know, is how it leads to Momentum, and why are the remains of Yliaster acting up now. Question gave me his whole file of theories when I brought up the name, and I gave up deciphering fact from fiction."

"So, we're up against an organisation of legendary baddies?" Flash grinned.

"According to the scant information gleaned, the _remains_ of the organisation," Batman corrected. "Yliaster itself was scattered almost a decade ago, with unclear involvement by Yusei Fudo. Aside from his past criminal record of petty crime, I can find nothing on his involvement with Yliaster except for theories."

"Does this have something to do with Duel Monsters?" Superman pointed out. "The last fiasco with Kaiba Corporation also involved a tournament going on at the same time."

"Again with the 'living cards'," Batman grumbled, but tapped in a few keystrokes into the mainframe. "Known Yliaster members... Barry never gave us a list."

"They work in cells, each unaware of the other," Shayera pointed out. "So, there must be a central cell that holds them all together, overseen by one man."

"Barry said that the one man is considered a god by the rest of the organisation," Batman grumbled. "That one man apparently fell to Yusei Fudo, that's why Barry tried to use other methods rather than face Fudo directly."

"Why?" Superman answered. "To all intents and purposes, he's just a normal man, right?"

"It would take meeting the man himself to find out," Batman grimaced. "How nice, that Doctor Fudo is in town and Superman has accepted an invitation to the Green Energy Exhibition tomorrow at three."

Superman directed an incredulous stare at the stone-faced Batman. "...You forged my signature _again?_"

* * *

"Focus on the light, there, that's good, you're doing fine..."

The light flickered, and then both girls cringed as the bulb burst altogether in a shower of glass.

"I'm so sorry, O Jii-chan!"

Yusei swept away what little shards he could from his shirt. "Well, at least it's a second longer than usual. You're improving, Seika."

"Good job, Seika-_han_," Setsuka gave an indulgent stare to the violet-eyed girl before directing a meaningful look at the scientist. "Professor, is Ryuusei coming?"

"Ryuusei Nii is coming?" Seika widened her eyes at the professor.

"Yes," Yusei answered, a slight smile coming to his face. "He is. Aki is bringing him over for the holidays."

"So, we can go to the amusement park?" Seika bounced over happily.

"Yes we can..." Yusei trailed off at the sour look Setsuka directed to him. "Setsuka? You're coming along as well."

The look turned more mollified as Setsuka directed her glare towards the glass shards, which began to mist over. "Seika-han, it's eight. Go brush your teeth."

"Setsu-chan!" Seika whined but went anyway.

"Professor, the accident today," Setsuka began quietly once the door had closed. "The accident today, that was Seika, wasn't it?"

"...yes." Yusei finally answered, hiding his stunned feelings. "How did you know?"

"Deduction," Seika answered. "Seika's deck holds all six Attributes, so there's no way it could be an affinity. It's also mixed so that no one Type is dominant, so no personality associations. Like recognises like, so if Seika was a Psychic Duellist I can tell. She cannot see spirits, hence it cannot be an out-of-control spirit. Also, Mini Momentum acting up at the same time as when Seika's emotions began to mix, that cannot be coincidental."

"...yes." Yusei nodded, defeated. "And your conclusion?"

"I didn't know until I got Nakamura San to pull up your treatise on Momentum, after the accident with Professor Kannazuki," Setsuka flatly answered. "Somewhere within the driest technical words, you wrote that Momentum is deeply connected to the hearts and minds of people. Written in the context of prospects, many would believe that the mainframe Fortune was that. But, it's not, is it? From the man who pioneered Accel Synchro, Delta Accel Synchro... it takes a mind who believes in Duel Spirits and Duel Monsters to realise that in some people, a clear state of mind would cause Momentum to spin faster and create more power."

"Clear Mind," Yusei confirmed. "The ability to control Duel energy with the heart, a state in which a person frees themselves from all the negativity in their minds and hearts. A clear mind, the feeling achieved through speed, and a card capable of Accel Synchro Summon..."

Setsuka frowned. "That's not right."

"It is," Yusei answered. "Somehow, the accident of seeing Professor Kannazuki fall into the Momentum reactor caused something in her young mind, and the Momentum reactor almost overloaded as she cried. Then... she summoned Stardust Dragon. I was the first to find her on the railings by the reactor, being comforted by my own dragon, and I knew. I took her to Martha's place, where your parents found her next, and began the adoption process... that is, until they..." he hesitated. "Passed on."

"They died, you can say it," Setsuka gazed into an empty space as the sound of scrubbing reached their ears. "Mother's Ice Queen was her last gift to me, after Blue Ice White Night Dragon and Snowdust Dragon. Father gave me Ice Master and Blizzard Princess. His Guardian Eatos was still here."

Her eyes turned softer. "Did you know that Father could see the spirits? Mother was a Psychic Duellist, one of the first generation, and they met while they were working with Kaiba Corporation while it was still under Seto Kaiba."

"Ah, no," Yusei shook his head. "Word says that Yuuki Judai got his ability to see spirits by willpower alone and exposure to Hane Kuriboh. I've never heard of the power being hereditary."

"Whichever it is, I am not alone," Setsuka murmured. "Eatos is still here, I can still see her, Isolde and my own servants, and Nakamura San remains with me. Seika, she has no family, no one left. Yet, Nakamura San has enough difficulties adopting me to care for her as well."

"Intelligence and maturity runs in the family as well," Yusei observed, somehow feeling that this girl was more precocious than himself in her current age than when he was young. "I'm thinking of adopting Seika. What do you think, Setsuka? Aki and Ryuusei are quite receptive to the idea."

"That would be the most ideal thing," Setsuka considered. "Remember that Seika is not a responsibility or an obligation, but a joy."

They fell silent as Seika entered the room, smiling and already changed into a nightie. "Good night, O Jii-chan!"

"Good night, Seika-han," Setsuka answered. "Good night, Professor."

That was his cue to exit the room.

"Yusei?" Doctor Izayoi Aki, though technically Fudo Aki, asked as she walked up to him. Behind her followed a boy of thirteen years old, having inherited the Fudo crab hairstyle and eyes, but his mother's red bangs.

"Papa," the boy greeted. "You look like a crab."

Too late, Yusei realised that his hair was too messy. "If I'm a crab, that makes you a lobster, my son."

"Lobsters are more expensive," the boy dead-panned.

"Yes, they're very tasty that they're eaten. Maybe I should boil _you_ in place of lobster when we get back."

"Mama, Papa's getting cannibalistic," Ryuusei turned to his mother. "Shouldn't you feed him?"

Both parents twitched, exchanging looks as to the bluntness of their son before the whole family broke out in laughter.

"That's the last time I ask Jack to babysit," Aki shook her head.

"Really? I think Crow's more at fault," Yusei snickered. "Ryuusei, remember Seika?"

Blue cat-like eyes widened fractionally. "Yes, Papa?"

"She may be staying with us permanently, I just have to finalise everything before I ask her," Yusei inwardly smirked at the shining look in the eyes of Fudo Ryuusei.

Within the hotel room both girls shared, a pair of violet eyes stared at the ceiling as a tiny mouth yawned. "Setsu-chan?"

"Yes, Seika-han?"

"Will we have fun tomorrow? Will we see the man flying in the sky that O Jii-chan mentioned?"

"Maybe, Seika-han. Maybe."

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: Makiu, the Magical Mist. Duel, Acceleration!  
**_


	4. Three: Makiu, the Magical Mist

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Three: Makiu, the Magical Mist**

The glare of the mainframe was trying on the eyes, despite the relatively lit state of the Watchtower. Again, Batman wondered why was he not in Gotham whenever something associated with Duel Monsters broke out in world-wide chaos. The relocation of the Nazca Lines to Neo Domino City was another issue to him, despite Neo Domino being one of the few cities that did not have any heroes and also was not regularly observed.

"Why would they need one?" Batman voiced to himself, busy clicking through the archives listing every incident over the past few years that happened in Neo Domino City.

_No masked hero arrived to save the day to them, _ the voice of Zera murmured close by, almost wistful. _A man, a single man with a name and face, brought together two divided cities into one and paved a way for the future. It reminds you of the past, does it not?_

"Harvey Dent," he murmured, staring at the photograph of Yusei Fudo the League had on file. The photograph was a few years out of date, but usable, blue eyes glaring at him despite it only being a picture.

_And his life story, it reminds you of something else,_ Zera murmured.

"Kal El," Batman frowned. "Change the name of the planet and most of the situation, and history repeats itself in Zero Reverse." A corner of his mouth lifted, recalling Superman's reaction to Duel Monsters in the six months following their impromptu trip through dimensions on the heels of Judai Yuuki. "The irony."

Momentum. The danger it presented in that, it produced power well enough, but the challenge was in storing the power. When it was not safely stored...

"Zero Reverse," Batman frowned as the picture of the devastated Domino City of over two decades ago came up. Yuugi Mutou had long ago vanished from the Duelling stage, as had Judai Yuuki, leaving behind only a vague legacy of Duelling and an unguarded city safe only from the supernatural and not the scientific threat. Batman himself had kept tabs on unusual activity concerning known powerful Duellists around the area, recalling the few _accidents _leading up to Showdown in Hero City_,_ but those were few and far between in League-overseen areas, where the meta threat was more prevalent, and his own city called for him. Gotham was a demanding mistress of her dark knight, leaving him uncaring about the rest of the world beyond Gotham Bay most of the time, much less another city far across the Pacific.

The Black Rose Witch. Batman saw the photographs of the wreckage, apparently the results of psychic power gone wrong and the manifestation of a dragon. The horrible legacy left of a successful doctor who no longer showed any sign of power, yet, had also participated in the World Racing Grand Prix in Neo Domino with Team 5Ds.

"Team 5Ds," Batman noted the smiling faces of a pair of teal-haired fraternal twins, a tall blond, a short man with a mop of orange hair and numerous facial tattoos, and a younger Yusei Fudo. "Everything comes back... to Team 5Ds."

* * *

Fudo Ryuusei was mature for his age at thirteen, and, thankfully in his mother's opinion, took after his father the most, in that he carried part of the Fudo hairstyle, the stoic features that seemed to be passed down the family line, and the dead-pan analysis skills that often kept him grounded and there and inexplicably... unmoving. Constant as the northern star, as Uncle Crow had said.

Nevertheless, he was also very much the child of Aki Izayoi, as Yusei had commented as Ryuusei displayed an aptitude with plant monsters enough for a Dandylion to materialise when he was merely seven to roar at Duel Gang members who thought it amusing to challenge the son of Yusei Fudo. It was cute, and a vicious little bugger as well, according to the very confused police officers that had arrived on the scene.

His father had merely resigned himself to giving the 'great power is great responsibility' speech, the 'we still love you, you're our son even though you have a plant-lion thing following you and you make Duel Monsters real' speech and the 'try not to hurt people, okay?' speech once he had known, despite the clear worries of his mother. Yes, he had a very balanced family life, one of the fortunate few who had that and both gifts of his parents.

When he was eight, with powers ever-growing and out of control and lacking focus, and cursing the heritage he had, his father came home one day with a snivelling little girl.

"This is Professor Kannazuki's daughter," his father had told him with that same gentle air that made people, including his mother, have faith equalling to that in a supernatural creature in him. "She'll be staying with us for a while since Martha is on holiday. What do you think, Ryuusei?"

"Well, that's fine," Ryuusei had answered. Orphans stayed at the Fudo house occasionally, his father never forgetting to repay the orphanage where he grew up into a respectable adult. That much Ryuusei knew, his father was a decent man.

Large violet eyes carrying tears had met cat-eyed blues, the long black locks framing that cute face belying an image almost equal to an angel in his mind. "You are...?"

"This is Ryuusei, my son," his father had told the little girl. "He's eight, three years older than you."

_Five,_ Ryuusei calculated.

The diminutive angel had stood, bowing deeply before greeting him with a tiny smile despite her tears. "I'm Kannazuki Seika! Nice to meet you!"

Ryuusei Fudo had gone to his mother after a few moments, requesting her diagnosis on symptoms he had been exhibiting, including but not limited to heart palpitations, shortness of breath, redness in the cheeks, dizziness, and perhaps a feeling akin to being hit by a two-by-four in the chest yet completely relishing the feeling of being on cloud nine at the same time.

Hiding a smile and completely failing, his godfather Uncle Jack had interrupted the conversation to ask which lucky girl had caught the heart of Fudo Ryuusei. Perhaps the Dandylion attack on him was hardly warranted, but Ryuusei finally realised the feeling for what it was.

Fast-forward about five years later, and currently Fudo Ryuusei's childhood crush was currently in an invisible tug-of-war between the man himself and the other Psychic Duellist around.

Shimotsuki Setsuka was about as clingy as a Fudo with friends, perhaps more so, and there was only so much a Dandylion and other monsters he had with him could do against her icy magic. Therefore, the youngest of the three could merely blink in confusion as the eleven-year-old girl and the thirteen-year-old boy glared at each other across the breakfast table laid out.

"Ryuusei Nii?" Seika tentatively broached. "Are you coming with us to where Setsu-chan is going?"

"Ah, yes," Ryuusei quickly answered, his expression perhaps not quite as set as an experienced Fudo but on the way. "The Junior Singles WRGP is also set there, so the entire family is set there for a month. Uncle Jack is also participating in the exhibition duel, and Uncle Rua is playing as guest of honour there."

"Oh? Atlas San is in the exhibition duel?" Seika mused. "Who is he duelling, Ryuusei-nii?"

"Father," Ryuusei pulled a long expression. "We all know how _that_ is going to turn out."

"Red Demon Dragon vs Stardust Dragon, to be continued," Seika giggled.

"It's Duel Board format, isn't it?" Setsuka commented. "I'm participating in it as well."

"I wonder what your guardian will think about that," Ryuusei casually commented, so casually done as to be almost hostile in context.

"Nakamura San knows better than that," Setsuka casually sliced open a grapefruit with a fork more viciously than was needed. "I wonder if we will meet. Seika-han, be sure to cheer for us."

"May the best Duellist win then," Ryuusei's expression was hardly congratulatory as the decorative flower on their table suddenly burst into full bloom despite the lack of perceived outside interference.

"Indeed," in comparison, neither was Setsuka's own expression as the flower quickly wilted over and froze.

"_A- Ano_, one side's hot and one side is cold..." Seika tried to smile as she was stuck between two positively hostile forces. "Er..."

"Save the hostilities for the Riding Duel," the masculine voice diverted both glares at the speaker. However, the day that Jack Atlas gave in to be intimidated by children, even Psychic Duellist children and a Fudo at that, was the day he abdicated as king of the Pro Riding Leagues.

That is, hell freezing over was more likely.

"Brats," Jack gave his own glare to match both of them. "Ryuusei, make sure you don't lose with the absolute power this godfather bestowed on you!"

"Your absolute power will face extinction in the face of the ice age," Setsuka replied back.

"Your ice will melt before that absolute power," Ryuusei retorted.

"Shall we see, then?" Setsuka replied.

"Let's settle this in the Duel once and for all," the boy answered.

"Both of you are going to make us late," Yusei, outfitted in pants, neatly pressed shirt and white coat with his identification hanging from the pocket appeared, frowning at both of them. "I don't remember either of you taking this long for lunch before..."

His eyes landed on the wilted flower.

"...save the hostilities for the Riding Duel," the scientist finally sighed. "You'll appreciate the new Dual-Magic Rules in place, I suppose. Jack, you do know that this exhibition is going to be extremely boring for you, right?"

"Dual Magic?" Seika asked as the whole party moved out of the hotel and to the awaiting limousine outside. Jack Atlas liked to travel in style, and if he couldn't ride the Wheel of Fortune into the exhibition, then he was definitely taking them along for the ride, Yusei's objections be damned.

"Normal spells and Speed Spells are allowed together in this tournament," Setsuka elaborated. "This rule was institutionalised after the costs of Speed Spells went up to levels only adults and established Riding Duellists can afford. There are plans to initiate the same rule in the next WRGP as well, since Riding Duels rely mostly on Traps and Monster effects alone, making it too easy to abuse cards like Royal Decree, Royal Oppression or Skill Drain."

"Well, my deck was already composed of lots of monsters, so it's nothing too bad," Ryuusei pointed out as all of them got into the extended car, a frowning Nakamura already holding the door open.

"Then, we could use Time Passage or Fortune's Future in Riding Duels, right?" Seika perked up. "Nice..."

"Well, enough chatter and let's all get in-" Jack abruptly broke off, shoving Ryuusei unceremoniously into the car before following himself, yelling at the stunned driver. "Step on it!"

"Jack?" Yusei had barely strapped on the seat-belt beside a very unwilling Nakamura. "Aki's not here yet!"

"She'll understand!" Jack snapped back before the report of something exploded and the glass pane next to Yusei's head shattered.

"Missy!" Nakamura dived to cover the squirming brunette, checking her for injuries before hurrying to pull the driver out and take over the steering wheel, takin care to snag the chauffeur's cap. The roar of the engine heralded the car peeling out into the main road and another, unmarked black car following.

"And these things happen in Metropolis," Jack dismissively shook his head. "American cities are really unsafe, aren't they?"

"Says the man who believes that a normal ride goes at one hundred fifty kilometres an hour," Yusei dead-panned, dialling into a tiny cellphone equipped with Solid Vision holographic keys. "Aki? We're driving ahead first, we just got shot at and there are people chasing us. Be safe!"

"What? Yusei where are you? Yusei!"

"Mama is going to be so mad," Ryuusei sighed as Yusei hung up.

The glass panel separating the driver from the rest went down. "A police call has been made, Missy," Nakamura reported, salt-and-pepper hair poking out from under the pilfered cap. "Also, the pursuers carry a Duel override function with them that was quickly intercepted by our own."

"Then, they carry a Duel system as well," Yusei mused. "Presumably equipped with the Dual-Magic capability..."

"We're not in Neo Domino, we can't engage them," Ryuusei stated. "Right?"

"We might not need to," Yusei agreed. "Look in the sky!"

* * *

Metropolis's sentinel dived down from the skies, going after the clearly more dangerous car. As the gunners shot at him, the bullets harmlessly bounced off his chest as he reached for the engine and pulled the entire thing out with one hand.

All three occupants of the car stared at him with stunned expressions as he indicated for them to come out. As he lifted the whole car to knock them all out, the second car swerved to park a good distance away yet within sight.

One of the three men snarled, producing a DuelDisk already bearing a card. Before Superman could break the device, a clear slime had already descended over himself, preventing him from getting closer to the man.

"Taste Metal Reflect Slime," the man cackled, turning to the other car, which quickly pulled away. "No you don't! Nightmare Wheel!"

"That's completely inappropriate!" A roar sounded as a grinning man holding a scroll wrapped it around the materialised torture wheel and disappeared it. "Are you intending on destroying this car? The insurance company will kill me!"

"Nakamura San! Ignore Jack and drive!" another voice shouted within.

"Yes!" the car peeled away, leaving the Man of Steel up against a wall of steel slime as the pursuer glared at them.

"Damn, they got away... well, I have the Man of Steel here..."

"Not so... fast!" Superman reached over, breaking the DuelDisk with one hand as he struggled with the squirming thing. The slime quickly disappeared as the man reared back, realising that the DuelDisk was broken.

"I suggest you come with me," the Man of Steel severely warned as he watched the car driving away with the corner of his eye.

* * *

"That was a man in the sky!" Seika exclaimed.

"Superman," Yusei absently agreed, sighing in relief as the slightly battered limousine pulled up to the exhibition building. "This city is famous as the place he protects."

"Oh, so this city is precious to him?" Ryuusei asked in Japanese as they got out of the car, Nakamura still holding the door open. "See, Seika, we saw him!"

"Yes, we did!"

"I'm glad you kids enjoyed it," the light masculine voice answered as the Man of Steel himself floated down from the sky, to the awe of most people present. "Professor Fudo, was it?"

"For this exhibition, yes," Yusei frowned, keeping his face calm. "Good afternoon, how may I address you?"

"Ah, I'm Superman," the Man of Steel answered. "Just call me by that. I was just passing by when your car was attacked, horrible business wasn't it?"

"We had children," Yusei nodded. "Shall we take this business indoors now?"

"I don't like him," Jack muttered to Yusei in their native language as the whole goup filed into the lobby.

"Be nice," Yusei warned as he handed over his identification to the politely fascinated secretary, who kept trying to steal looks at the Man of Steel. "He did keep away those attackers, after all."

"Who were they?" Ryuusei murmured, watching Seika and Setsuka playing the part of children who only knew Japanese to the trusting hero, even though Ryuusei knew that Setsuka was perfectly capable of speaking English for the purposes of Duelling.

"There are... people after Seika," Yusei frowned lightly as he received his identification back, filling out a few visitor's forms in the meantime. "Some of them are Psychic Duellists, that's where Setsuka offered her services. Since Martha was worried about Seika in Metropolis, and Setsuka needed to go to Gotham City on some business, and I had business in this very city where Seika was going to meet a famous psychologist in person..."

"You were coerced by our polite, well-bred foster mother to take two brats other than your own to America first before your own son, I know," Ryuusei interjected.

"Sorry, Ryuusei," Yusei dotted the last form for Jack, now handling two more.

"I know," Ryuusei nodded. "Just like me and Uncle Jack, you let Seika have Stardust after the accident. I understand."

"Well, I'd give it to you instead," Yusei quietly murmured as Jack went to pull Seika away from the smiling hero who was still a stranger. "But, you already had your mother's Black Rose Dragon, and one of Jack's Red Demon's Dragon, and Seika had nothing."

"She has me," Ryuusei pointed out. "I'll protect her!"

"Yes, so Stardust will protect her when you're not around until you get over there," Yusei nodded.

"Ah," Ryuusei nodded, his face set. "Then, Stardust better do a good job until I arrive."

"I'm sure she will," Yusei lightly answered as he collected the stack of visitor's badges. "Okay, children, and Jack, gather for your badges. Don't lose them."

"Don't treat me like a kid!" Jack roared at him.

* * *

The language barrier notwithstanding, both the girls seemed delightful enough, and bored with the Green Energy Exhibition, that Superman almost missed his public appearance due to trying to interpret their babble mixed with English words.

"And now, we have Metropolis's very own hero, Superman, to present the posthumous Scientific Discovery Prize to Professor Ryuumi Fudo." the emcee began. "Since the late professor is not here this day, his son, the Professor Yusei Fudo, is here to collect it in his late father's name."

"J'onn," Superman muttered into his discreet earpiece once he had given the prize. "I'm at the exhibition with Yusei Fudo."

"Check," J'onn voice drifted in. "I am behind the stage."

"You actually got out of the Watchtower for this?"

"I am the only available Psychic," the alien replied severely. "There are two psychically strong presences within this room, though both are young despite their mental maturity. There is also one more approaching..." he fell silent.

"J'onn?" the Kryptonian murmured. "Are you there?"

"I have been discovered by the boy psychic, who is currently approaching Yusei Fudo," J'onn answered, staring at the spot he had thought empty. "How I did not detect him in such close proximity is an oversight."

"We all make mistakes," Superman answered, watching as the black-haired boy with red bangs slowly strolled towards his father as the professor left the stage after his speech. "Some of them just seem to be more severe."

Indeed, the blue intensity of those eyes directed at him could make the Man of Steel pause for a moment, before common sense pointed out that he was stronger than a human. Comparisons of Luthor and the memory of Duel Monster realms quickly gave the Kryptonian protector pause to tread with caution.

"We need to talk."

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: Short Circuit! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	5. Four: Short Circuit

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Four: Short Circuit**

"We need to talk."

All three minors and Jack Atlas exchanged looks at each other as the beheld the superhero. The professor was just more discreet about it as he glanced at the Last Son of Krypton.

"We do? I wasn't aware that Earth's heroes require my expertise," Yusei answered, his face set. "My son tells me that another of your colleagues is present in the building. Shall we talk face to face then? I have a public seminar on Momentum to conduct in about half an hour."

"Exactly," the hero pleasantly answered. "We call it Ener-D in America, but I have heard much about this Momentum energy although I do not quite comprehend the... unique applications for it."

"Unique applications?" Yusei echoed, blue eyes flicking momentarily towards J'onn as the Martian Manhunter appeared, before moving back to the Man of Steel as if the green alien were nothing more than another human being.

"Duel Monsters," the Man of Steel answered, almost fascinated by this casual acceptance to J'onn.

"It would depend upon the perspective, I suppose," the professor answered. "Back home in Neo Domino City, Duel Monsters are quite commonplace. In fact, I believe that they are rather popular here in America as well, seeing as a huge tournament is being held in a big city nearby, Gotham. Or were you referring to the common issue seen amongst non-players of the game, that of being the point of a Duel Board?"

"I once saw the Battle City tournament being held in Metropolis," Superman answered. "Why would anyone invent holographic technology to such a degree of reality, and keep an iron grip upon the patent, just to play a game?"

Immediately, the temperature rose and fell at the same moment as the blue-eyed girl, the brunet boy and Jack Atlas all glared at him, no doubt having understood what he had said and not liking it a bit. The professor's eyes themselves had hardened to chips of blue ice almost like the little girl currently directing a chilling glare at him.

"I can only suppose that there is something inordinately fascinating about the holographic battles if people are so willing to go to such lengths to play them," he serenely answered.

That was the last reply he got before an explosion sounded and the walls crashed in. Screams rang through as people quickly evacuated away from the cracks in the wall that had creepers poking feelers through.

"We're being attacked by plants," Yusei's tone was dead-pan. "Killer plants."

"Ah, and only a few left," a feminine voice agreed as a pale-skinned woman in a green off-shoulder leotard with matching gloves and boots strolled in, curling a long red lock around one finger.

"Poison Ivy!" Superman would have rushed over, if not for the creepers now shooting out to restrain both heroes.

"Spores...?" J'onn murmured as a wave of the yellow powder descended upon him and the Man of Steel, both crumpling quickly enough.

Both hostile children were exchanging looks, before placing Seika behind them as if in a temporary truce. Jack and Yusei were also placing themselves between the super-villianess and the children.

"Poison... Ivy," Yusei tested the strange words upon his tongue, both men struggling as the creepers headed for them instead.

"At your service, Doctor Fudo," the villainess answered as more thick thorny vines entered the room. "It's so nice to meet a man with manners nowadays. Those cretins in the Justice League are just rude."

"Confidence breeds arrogance, I suppose," the professor neutrally answered. "Why are you... gate-crashing? Forgive me, English is not my first tongue."

"Could I not have an interest in green technology, my good man?" she answered.

"There's such a thing as the front door," Jack remarked.

She glared at him. "Nothing so pedestrian as attending. Doctor Fudo, your miniature energy generator is something highly sought after."

"Why not the main generator itself?" Yusei muttered.

"Too troublesome, despite that Neo Domino is a city strangely lacking in meta-human activity," Poison Ivy answered. "You have done no environmental crimes, and perhaps even assisted the cause of Mother Earth, so you will live as long as you don't try anything to stop me."

"I can't exactly let you steal the generator either," Yusei pointed out.

Seika cried out as a tendril as thick as her own waist approached them.

"Perhaps now you will?" the plant-human murmured serenely.

The tendril was sliced to ribbons. "Papa?" Ryuusei asked, Setsuka already standing by Seika.

Yusei breathed, shutting his eyes. "Self-defence. Try not to kill anyone."

"What are you trying, boy?" Poison Ivy sneered, her plants gathering around her.

"I summon the tuner monster, Quickdraw Synchron, by discarding one card," Ryuusei firmly began, Poison Ivy taken aback as the gun-toting monster in the sombrero appeared beside the relatively young boy. "By its own effect, Quillbolt Hedgehog is summoned to the field."

"How cute," she sneered as the determined-looking hedgehog followed up on the field.

"Tuning, Bolt Hedgehog to Quickdraw Synchron," Ryuusei's expression set, something terrifying in a boy who had yet to hit his growth spurt. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro Summon!"

Winds howled as Setsuka produced her own cards, ice forming around the two girls and the exhibits as rose petals began to blow around the room and the creepers fell as they were easily shredded by killer rose petals.

"Rose... petals...?" Ivy gasped as she vaguely touched a floating petal only to draw her hand back, red blood forming on one finger.

"You threatened my precious people," the boy grimaced. "Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

* * *

Superman was awoken by a very harsh punch to the jaw. Granted, it didn't hurt so much, but this was Batman's punch. It _hurt._

"Ow!" the Man of Steel blinked from his chemically induced sleep to stare into ever-white eyes set into a mask. "Where...? Batman?"

"Poison Ivy came here, and not only did you get yourself exposed to plant toxins along with J'onn, you left civilians unprotected," the Caped Crusader growled. "You're lucky both of you have alien psychologies, or who knows what that toxin would do."

"Toxin...?" Superman's eyes widened. "The professor!"

"Safe," Batman growled. "For the most inexplicable reason." He then motioned to the surroundings. "Care to explain?"

The exhibition hall, or what was remaining of it, looked as though a hurricane carrying numerous blades had blown through it. Slices and cracks dotted the cement, and even the floor was not spared the large amount of damage that surely could not have been Ivy's work, or even his own, come to think of it.

"I... do not know," J'onn murmured, struggling to sit up. "I sensed much psychic activity here before, but they are mere traces compared to others. One I recognise from the hospital, the other is something foreign to me. Apparently this destruction was caused by... no. Only one caused the destruction, standing over there," he pointed at the epicentre, where Poison Ivy had been said to be standing at. "The familiar presence was some distance away, over there, apparently projecting a shield." he directed towards the remains of the creepers, behind where the heroes had been tangled. "There was a third, but what I have no idea."

"So, two strangers did your jobs for you," Batman twitched, holding one had to his ear. "And you let them get away... what?"

_Black Rose Dragon, _ the voice murmured. _You will find the petals of death around the device still running behind the creepers._

"There's no device running..." his voice trailed off at the sight of the rotating drums of the Ener-D reactor of miniature, the sign hanging beside it only two words: Mini Momentum.

"Has all the power been shut off?"

"Yes, why..." Superman joined him in stunned silence. "Momentum?"

"It all leads back to that," the dark knight murmured, almost regretful. "Duel Monsters."

* * *

"Poison Ivy's in custody at the moment," In the Watchtower, Batman let go of the thick file, the papers releasing a cloud of dust upon impact.

The Flash coughed. "Ew, Bats, what's in there?"

"Five years after Showdown at Hero City," Batman answered bluntly, pulling it open to sift through papers after papers. "A few years after that, the natural disaster called Zero Reverse happened, and I thought it was all over. Now, with potential threat from Yliaster, we need information quickly and to find the people responsible."

"Ah huh," Flash muttered, backing away from a clearly furious Batman. "What's up with him?"

"He just found out that Gotham City is hosting the Junior-Singles World Riding Duel Grand Prix this year," Superman answered as he walked in.

"It's been what, a few years?" Flash complained. "That place was _great_! Minus the monsters set to kill us and the deathly cold, of course," the speedster quickly added.

"Flash you're the only one who keeps up with Duel Monsters," Batman growled. "If I asked you to identify a Black Rose Dragon, what would you say?"

"Fortune Cup, WRGP the first, the Cross-America Golden Tag Tournament, need some more?" Flash sighed. "Man, that babe was hot... though painful."

"Painful?" Superman sceptically echoed.

"Black Rose Dragon was the ace monster of Aki Izayoi, also known as the Black Rose Witch," Flash answered.

"I know," Batman growled. "What I don't know is, how did Black Rose Dragon appear and attack Poison Ivy until intensive medical treatment was required, also causing the destruction of a whole hall in the process?"

"Black Rose Dragon's effect is to destroy the whole field once it's summoned," Flash observed as he pulled up the photograph of a comparatively newer file. "Maybe it's that. Remember the mess back with Showdown in Hero City? How they wrecked the whole Gotham-Metropolis highway?"

"Hard to forget," Batman growled. "Aki Izayoi... she married... Yusei Fudo. They had a son... a son who was there." In his hand was a picture of the Fudo family's public appearance, complete with dark-haired child with red bangs and sharp cat-eyed blue eyes. "What's the chances..."

* * *

The next time he saw blue eyes of disturbing intensity, it was in the lobby of the hotel he had tracked. Rather, he and Superman was present, yet the lobby remained strangely empty.

"This is about the most impractical meeting place," Yusei Fudo sighed as he walked up to them. "Was there something you needed? I was about to accompany my son to see this beautiful city."

"And this is the boy himself," Batman noted as Ryuusei Fudo walked up to them, holding a patently unimpressed face.

"Afternoon," Ryuusei greeted them. "Papa, Nakamura San is here, and insists on seeing you. Immediately."

"Is this about the lobby?" Yusei asked. "Because..."

"Go ahead," Superman pleasantly answered, both heroes standing. "We have time."

"Excuse me, gentlemen," the professor excused as he left.

"Are you people really heroes?" Ryuusei turned to them.

"Depends on who you're asking about," Superman uneasily answered. "Why?"

"I've never actually seen you people," Ryuusei honestly answered.

"We don't move much in Asia, not even considering Japan," It was Batman who answered. "Neo Domino City doesn't have its own heroes, do they?"

"They have Papa," Ryuusei answered. "Papa rebuilt the city with his work."

"The Nazca Lines incident, connected the the cult called the Dark Signers," Batman confirmed. "Strangely enough, no records of meta-human activity."

"What kind of meta-human would want to live in a city of Duel Monsters?" Ryuusei answered.

"True," Superman took over. "Let's talk about your parents, shall we?"

"Let's not," the barely-pubescent boy answered, his tone clear, and Batman smirked inwardly as a bunch of flowers nearby burst into full bloom as something remotely similar to a sunflower with a face appeared perched over the red bangs.

_Got you._

The thing gave a tiny bark, and Zera a dry chuckle, as the blue eyes focused upon Zera in the vigilante's eyes.

"You too?" Ryuusei frowned.

"The tapes revealed Black Rose Dragon," Batman casually said as Yusei Fudo walked back into the waiting room of the lobby kindly provided by hotel security. "You can tell us what happened now, Fudo."

The professor blinked slightly, though his expression revealed nothing. "A dragon attacked the place and saved the day while your colleagues lay unconscious. I highly recommend a thorough sterilising. Gentlemen, my free time is at an end. Ryuusei, we have to see Lionel Sensei now."

"Ah, yes!" Ryuusei called as the professor left, turning a scrutinising eye upon both the super-heroes.

"You guys might be super-heroes, but you're not heroes," he stated, as if it were a fact before he left.

"We'll follow them," Batman decided. "This might give us answers."

Superman knew better than to argue. After all, the Bat was always right, and he would follow them even if Superman decided otherwise anyway.

* * *

"Dr Lionel comes highly recommended, nothing like the faker Aunt Ruka told you about," Yusei was rebutting as all the children got out to a shiny white building.

"I still don't trust psychologists," Ryuusei stubbornly insisted.

"Yes, but Neo Domino is facing a dearth in good psychologists enough that our own referred us here," Yusei answered. "Seika?"

"Is this... really needed?" Large violet eyes turned to him. "Ichihara Sensei was a nice lady..."

"Ichihara Yuuko specialises in psychic powers, not trauma-induced problems, Seika," Setsuka answered. "Jordan Lionel Sensei comes highly recommended."

"We'll be there for you," Ryuusei comforted as Setsuka glanced up to the roofs of the nearby building. "Don't worry."

"Setsu-chan?" Seika asked as the other brunette made no move.

"Ah, I just feel like standing outside for a moment," the girl answered, smiling. "Go on."

Her DuelDisk unfolded upon the entry of the trio into the building. "Come out."

"What is with Duellists..." Batman walked out of Metropolis's daytime shadows, frowning lightly as Superman dropped from the skies. "You're quite observant."

"Why are you following us?" the tiny girl questioning two full-grown men was laughable in itself, yet there had been stronger metas that were younger.

"We're hoping for answers and the professor's not cooperating," Superman answered truthfully, trying to be persuasive.

"He has no reason to," Setsuka answered. "You endanger Seika."

"I feel bad about taking on a child," Superman murmured quietly.

"Dark Knight," Setsuka muttered as the temperature rapidly dropped. "Dark knight... I summon Blue Ice White Night Dragon!"

With a roar, the ice dragon descended next to her, baring its teeth at the two heroes as it spread its wings out at them.

"...even with heat vision, that is going to take a while to thaw," Superman muttered.

"I _really_ hate dragons," Batman grated at the icy beast loomed over them.

* * *

"Seika Kannazuki?"

"Call me Seika please," Seika answered the nice bearded doctor, happy that the man understood and spoke Japanese.

"I worked with Dr Ichihara for a long while and thus learned the language," Dr Lionel answered. "I also learned it to duel myself, because Japan currently holds the greatest known population of Psychic Duellists around the world. As a fellow psychic of course I had to."

"Sensei is a Psychic Duellist as well?" Seika asked, fascinated. "So cool! Setsuka is one as well, but she won't let me see her monsters. She only duels me if there's no Momentum involved."

"The manifestation of Momentum truly triggered it," Dr Lionel nodded. "So, Seika, Dr Fudo here says that you have a... selective condition, was it?"

"Really? I don't know," the girl pouted slightly. "I don't remember."

"With your permission, perhaps we could try some focus on the potential trigger," Dr Lionel steepled his fingers together, black eyes focused on Seika. "Let's go back, shall we? Dr Fudo?"

"We're merely here for moral support," Yusei answered, an arm around his son's shoulder.

"Very well, then." Dr Lionel leaned over, lifting a steel ball bearing on the pendulum on his desk. The soft ticking made by the bearings against each other as they swung made the motion hypnotic in comparison. "Let's go back five years, to that day..."

* * *

Outside of the relatively soundproofed office, the road had been covered in ice slick and the dragon was standing its ground against the Man of Steel, who was putting up a good fight as Batman handled the other monster.

"Batman to Watchtower!" the hero hissed into his comm-piece. "Flash!"

"I hear you, Bats. Unless you suddenly miss me, I'm gonna guess that-"

"Flash! What do you know about Ice Barriers!"

"Ice Barrier? Er, nothing. I know a popular staple is Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Gungnir, and Trishula, and the three generals are pretty useful too..."

"Raiho! General Raiho of the Ice Barrier!" Batman scowled as he dodged a foot that landed,breaking through asphalt. The slender Asian with long black hair the foot was attached to, outfitted in elegant blue robes, glared back at him.

"Raiho? Er, Bats, how is this related?"

"I'm fighting him right now!" Batman dodged. "Superman's handling a Blue Ice White Night Dragon. We couldn't enter the building no matter what we threw, so what do we do?"

"Blue Ice- Wait, that's a White Night Dragon," extremely quick typing that no doubt also cost a keyboard followed as Batman dodged and countered fingers and jabs and kicks. "The dragon... you can control its attack target. That means, if whoever you're fighting wanted, you'd be fighting the dragon too."

Superman flew back, his body burying into asphalt from the sheer impact.

"I realised," Batman growled in answer. "Now, how do I defeat it?"

"Well, it negates anything you target at it, so either something that doesn't target, or overwhelming fire-power," Flash answered, now serious. "We have a few spare hands if necessary-"

"No!" Batman growled. "We're fighting a ten-year-old. Having one hero is already overkill."

The hand was quickly enveloped in ice as the monster named Raiho lifted the Batman to its mistress.

"I'm eleven," the girl petulantly answered. "Raiho, take it."

The monster held out a hand for it. Slowly, Batman handed over the chip-earpiece, silently praying that Flash never comprehended that he was defeated by an eleven-year-old girl's Duel Monster.

"Batman!" the Kryptonian yelled as he wrestled with the cold dragon. "Hang on-"

The incoming wave swept the world and Superman froze as he doubled over, the street lamps bursting and showering glass upon the streets in a cascade of glistening crystals in the faint sunlight.

"Seika!" the girl froze, hissing as she ran with the other monsters already fading into the air.

"Batman to Watchtower! Superman's down!" Batman used the Kryptonian's earpiece. "Hurry up! He's exhibiting signs of..."

_Exposure to a red sun_, his mind supplied.

"Exposure to a red... sun...?" the dark knight froze, his belt already pulling out a Geiger counter. _No..._

Within the office itself, Dr Lionel was seeing off the three, before looking at the ruins of his office and the sparking lights overhead as his desk shuddered. He pulled open a drawer, extracting a deck that gave off bright yellow sparks as his fingers neared it.

"This..." the doctor breathed, his eyes twinkling with something of false light. "I found it. I found _her_."

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: Judgement of Thunder! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	6. Five: Judgement of Thunder

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Five: Judgement of Thunder**

In the Watchtower, all activity stopped as J'onn J'onzz collapsed. Exactly one second passed before controlled panic set in and some of the other heroes carried the unconscious Martian to the Tower infirmary.

"Is the green man okay?" Mr Terrific asked, what could be seen of his face filled with uncertainty. "I've never seen J'onn collapse like that..."

"J'onn?" Shayera asked as orange pupil-less eyes opened.

"There was an extremely strong signal of panic," the Martian rasped. "What it was and where I cannot truly say, but it was... compelling."

"It knocked you out," Shayera answered. "What was it?"

"I do not know," the Martian shook his head. "I can only remember... crying. Screaming. And a pillar of light surrounded in rotating drums and a man falling into it, with the absolutely certainty... of death. Someone died, and there was crying... and a... creature."

"A creature," Terrific echoed. "You fainted because of a creature."

Flash appeared in the infirmary, panting. "Superman's coming in!" the fastest man alive babbled. "He and Bats got their asses kicked by a ten-year-old and Big Blue's exhibiting signs of exposure to red sun and-"

"The child in question was a Psychic Duellist, controlling a dragon," Batman sharply replied as he followed the gurney wheeling in the prone Superman. "I checked with a Geiger counter. Somehow, someone managed to release red sun radiation around the entire block within half a second. Also, my comm-piece was taken in the fight."

"A ten-year-old beat you, Bats," Flash taunted.

"An eleven-year-old with a dragon and no compunctions about siccing it on Superman," Batman harshly retorted. "A White Night Dragon, and a Raiho."

Flash's expression turned to one of sympathy. "That's just tough."

"The only good thing is we can track that comm-piece," Terrific interrupted. "However... you and _him_ got your asses handed back to you by a _kid_? What happened to you guys?"

The infamous Bat-glare made its appearance. "It was a dragon, and a man ridiculously good at hand-to-hand. If you will excuse me, I have a child to find. Thaw Superman out."

"A child?" Flash continued laughing as he followed the Dark Knight of Gotham out to the central mainframe of the Watchtower. "Duel Monsters or not, you got beaten by a kid!"

"We saw that kid," Batman called up several photographs of a cold, oval face of pale skin and eyes like chips of ice. "Setsuka Shimotsuki, Japanese descent, born in Neo Domino City... he stopped typing. "Parents, deceased."

Both heroes fell silent for a moment in solemnity.

The typing slowly continued. "Exhibited traits associated with Psychic Duellists since age five." the Caped Crusader muttered to himself. "Registered upon age of five. Parents also registered Duellists, began participation in tournaments upon age of seven. Parents died in suspected murder at their family home..." Flash jumped as the steel table bent slightly under Batman's grip, "...sent to Martha's Foster House, now in Metropolis heading for Gotham for... the Junior-Singles WRGP and... to locate next living possible guardian. Parents... father, Rafael Shimotsuki, formerly Eatos... mother, Seiran Shimotsuki, formerly... Diana Hunter. I knew Diana Hunter."

"You did?" Flash blinked.

"She saved me from something called a Gishki Levianima by equipping me with something called a Mage Power," Batman answered tartly as he continued typing. "Next possibly living family... great-aunt once removed..."

The typing stopped again. "No. Way."

Flash glanced at the mainframe, giving a low whistle. "I've heard of coincidences, but this takes the cake, Bats."

_Martha Wayne._

* * *

"The arrangements, Nakamura San?" Setsuka reclined back in the large winged-back chair of the hotel lobby as the manservant gave his report.

"We would have to persuade Mr Wayne to relinquish all rights first, missy," the stoic manservant answered. "Even so, I believe it would not be a difficult task, seeing as he is already caring for... three adopted sons, at last count. Madame LeBlanc could persuaded to step in if he proves difficult. She is... a force of nature."

"Very well," she murmured. "Our lodgings for the tournament?"

"I have begun arrangements with the Hotel Gotham, missy. However, Mr Wayne's own head of staff, a Mr Pennyworth, has kindly extended an invitation to us to stay over. I presume you do not wish to accept it?"

"No, we should not." Setsuka replied in the negative. "And, our prospects of taking Seika in?"

"They are not promising, missy. Dr Fudo has also put in a claim."

Blue eyes lidded over. "Fudo... I see. The professor is a good man."

"Is this concerning your worries about Miss Seika's problems, missy?"

"Fudo Ryuusei will protect her, I know," Setsuka answered serenely. "We are both the same kind, after all. If that is the case, then we should sightsee before we are to leave this... city for Gotham. You say that you have been here before, Nakamura San?"

"When I was following your uncle, missy. I grieved over him in Gotham when they held the cremation and oversaw the scattering of ashes with your mother. Your father was there too, and I suppose that was the beginning of their unlikely courtship."

"Indeed," Setsuka's eyes were closed. "Fudo Ryuusei, Eatos can see you."

The boy with red and black hair walked into the room, his face solemn. "She's asleep now."

"I know. Blizzed informed me."

"I don't understand you," Ryuusei frowned. "What's your thing with Seika? I don't remember you having any interest in anyone for two years."

"Fudo Ryuusei," Setsuka answered. "I certainly don't need to justify myself to you."

Silence ensued for a few moments.

"They're not exactly after Mini Momentum, are they?" Ryuusei finally broke the silence. "They're after Seika as well. Papa knows, but he won't say."

"Perhaps," Setsuka replied as the manservant stood by her. "I do not understand what my parents' deaths had to do with the Momentum, but they are ultimately after it, for reasons as yet unknown. It was chasing after Momentum that they perhaps saw her manipulate it, and thereby extended their target. Are there any logical faults, Nakamura San?"

"None, missy."

"Papa was talking about fundamental interactions again," Ryuusei contributed. "Maybe Seika's ability has something to do with that."

"Whatever it is, people will always pursue her for power," a slender finger played with the edge of a card. "Nakamura San and I will be doing most of the work, since it looks like her fate and mine are linked. Fudo Ryuusei, for your sake I hope you can protect as well as you claim."

"I'll try," Ryuusei answered with the certainty of a child, mixed with the deep determination of one willing to stake their lives upon this fact. "I will."

"Are both of you packed yet?" Yusei Fudo turned up, looking at both of them. "We're leaving tomorrow, no point in last-minute rushes. Gear up for a long ride, both of you."

"We know," Setsuka answered, her tone laced with sarcasm. "Thank you."

* * *

_Am I blue, Am I blue, Ain't these tears in my eyes telling you..._

The pen broke in a black-gloved hand. "Stop that."

_You are hardly serving as scintillating conversation._

"If you would get _out_ of my head you could find all the conversation you need. And take the rabbit with you."

_Unlikely, he is attached to you. Myself, I forget that you are someone with too many neuroses to count. So... you have a distant familial link to Psychics._

"It's more the fact that I have family still around, rather than that I'm related to Psychics." A disturbing thought came to mind. "Does Alfred know?"

_Do you have the traits for it? Perhaps you could try. _

"A billionaire take up a game? And a card game that's not poker, at that?"

"Who are you talking to?" Shayera's question made the Batman quickly realise that he was the centre of attention. "Never mind," she cut in before he could respond, tossing down the stack of files. "He's awake."

"Something happened up here at the Watchtower at the same time we were engaging the... dragon," Superman said as he walked up, quickly amending his statement once the Bat-glare was directed at him. "J'onn sensed panic from a different source than us around the same area, at approximately the same time as the shock-wave we felt."

"The one that produced red sun radiation," Batman agreed. "She knew. She was speaking a name...'Seika'. Something about hurting her... Seika."

"There was another girl present, very nice little girl," Superman recalled. "Maybe that's the mysterious Seika?"

"According to airport records, Dr Fudo entered the country with two Japanese girls," Shayera consulted the mainframe. "Setsuka Shimotsuki, and Seika Kannazuki, both orphans at Martha's Foster House. They had with them a reference letter filed by a Dr Yuuko Ichihara to refer to another Dr Jordan Lionel, who is based in Metropolis, his office being around the same block as where you followed them to."

"Month of frost, and month of the gods," Batman wryly translated the names. "Not a good omen."

"We'll break the DuelDisk first before we start the interrogation," Superman decided. "First, we have to see this Dr Lionel about Seika Kannazuki."

_Star flower of the month of the gods,_ Zera chuckled. _Do you realise? It's October. Where the gods supposed gather in Izumo Province, and there are no gods around._

"You stay out of this," Batman snapped, before realising that he was talking to empty air.

"Maybe you should go back to Gotham," Superman placatingly offered. "We'll get Question to cover your portion of investigative work, no worries."

"Kal, I'm speaking to voices in my head, I'm not sick," When he used the name, Batman was truly irritated. "Indicate that I am next time, I will buy a DuelDisk, and then I will test if I am really related to psychics, and after that the first person I will come after is _you._"

Silence met this plain threat, before...

"Hang on, Bats is related to Psychics?" Flash piped up.

"Setsuka Shimotsuki is distantly related to my mother," Batman slowly admitted. "By extension, her mother would be classed as my... cousin, once removed, and therefore the eleven-year-old is technically a distant niece of mine. Diana Hunter, her mother before the family changed her name, was present at the Sixth Battle City tournament, she helped me stop Apollymi Hunter."

"So... where are Ms Shimotsuki's parents?" Superman asked despite the Flash's frantic motions not to broach the question.

"Dead."

Silence met this blunt answer from the Bat.

"...Bats, you're not intending on _adopting_ her, are you?" Flash had the sort of expression one could only get from dawning horror. "She kicked your ass! And she's eleven! Who knows what would turn out once your attempts at not screwing kids up goes through!"

"This just turned personal," Batman grimly answered.

* * *

"Duel Monsters," one finger traced a card pinned to the board. "Battle City tournaments, unlikely injuries, even more unlikely sightings conveniently explained by Solid Vision technology, the phenomenon called Psychic Duelling, Shadows Games... for all that was said, Arthur Hawkins was correct," a faceless man in a blue trench coat mused. "And... the singular conspiracy."

"_Are you on to that again, Q?_" Helena Bertinelli, better known as the huntress in her mask and outfit complained over the cell-phone. "_Yes, we all know how irritated you were after that monster impersonated you, because Batman summarily proved how someone can be in two places at the same time, but this is getting old._"

"Well..." he trailed off within the car, his grip upon the steering wheel tightening as yellow sparks danced across it. "Er, dear? I'm about to be electrocuted. Bye."

"_Wha-?_"

_Snap crackle pop_. The phone dropped to the ground in a natural state, i.e. as bits of useless circuitry, beside the heap that was its owner.

"How sad, Mr Question," the bulky metallic figure of some pink robotic menace followed the heels of Doctor Jordan Lionel. "You were so close, yet so far. Now, let's see what you have to say, shall we?"

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: Lightning Punisher! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	7. Six: Lightning Punisher

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

_**Try and guess which other manga was referenced here!**_

* * *

**Six: Lightning Punisher**

Alfred Pennyworth had faced many situations that never made it to the tabloids in his long tenure in the Wayne household. This included the murders of the Wayne master and mistress, and throughout the few decades of exemplary domestic service to the young Master Wayne who had grown up to Gotham's playboy billionaire by day and vigilante by night, Mr Bruce Wayne. Many odd questions had been asked of this old retainer before, and not all easily answered.

"_Do you think I have any family left, Alfred?"_

"_That I cannot say for certain, Master Bruce."_

Having to be the bearer of bad news to the Batman, along with the notification letters sent from lawyers of the deceased Rafael Fleming, now Shimotsuki, and Diana Hunter-Fleming, now Seiran Shimotsuki, concerning its current young mistress, and that the child was already well on her way to Gotham, was a new thing for him.

"I know, Alfred," the cowled man had answered as he stripped off the mask. "I met the girl in Metropolis. Completely by accident."

"Indeed, sir?" Alfred enquired, picking up the cape unceremoniously draped over the chair in front of the Bat-computer. "I have taken the liberty of extending an invitation to them to the manor. After a thorough background check, of course, but they declined. Apparently the young lady is quite the talent."

"She plays Duel Monsters," Batman immediately answered, shaking his head.

"So does Master Timothy on the Internet, when he believes you're not looking," the aged butler answered as the gauntlets were literally off. "Your aversion to picture cards, while amusing, is hardly tolerable in mainstream society, if I may add. Children must have their fun, something you utterly neglected, I might add."

_I like him, I really like him. He's good. I really like him...!_

"Shut up!" He froze, realising that once again he was speaking to disembodied voices. "Erm... sorry, Alfred."

The butler merely raised an eyebrow. "I am quite aware of your... problem, sir. Master J'onn has taken the liberty to notify everyone on your emergency contact list about the... _voices_." His tone severely implied that a session with the telepathic alien was expected in the near future.

"Tried. They don't come out," Bruce collapsed into a chair. "Maybe I should call an exorcist, but how do I explain them? That I got them traipsing through a otherworldly dimension of talking monsters?" Horror dawned soon enough. "Dick knows, doesn't he?"

"Perhaps in less offensive terms, but the meaning is clear," Alfred advised. "Master Richard, I would say, replies that he has long expected you to show symptoms of schizophrenia, perhaps not in so many words, but nevertheless he requests for me to inform him should those voices prove detrimental to your mental well-being, sir. Miss Barbara and Master Timothy has also been informed, and sends rather much the same regards."

"So..." drawled a voice that could only belong to the only minor in the house. "How does it feel to have Zera in your head?"

_Just so you know, I am having a laugh at your expense right now._

_Squee~!_

"You can _talk_?" the glove dropped on the keyboard as Batman beheld the furry cute menace popularly known as the Bunilla bouncing on Tim's head.

A corner of his mouth involuntarily twitched at the sight.

* * *

Autumn was in full presence along the Gotham-Metropolis highway, the brown leaves that preceded the chill of winter sweeping the roads as the double-decker coach travelled. Despite his insistence, Jack's offer was too difficult to refuse and hence, the Fudo family and its three hanger-ons were currently riding the Duel King's coach. Jack Atlas never gave a choice; their luggage was onboard even before Yusei had had the time to protest. The parts of Mini Momentum, now safely disabled, lay hidden in a crate shoved to a corner, and the inside of the coach itself had been cleared to make way for the Yusei Go and the Wheel of Fortune, where its owners were currently tinkering with.

"Just a little bit more there..." Yusei hummed under the bike.

"Papa, the D-Board works great," Ryuusei called over his shoulders as he packed away the modified skateboard.

"This is so great! Ryuusei Nii and Setsu-chan are so good!" Seika smiled, lighting up the whole coach.

"Thank you, Seika-han," Setsuka answered, considering her cards again. "Nakamura San, estimated time of arrival?"

"One hour, missy," the manservant relayed.

"You'll be fine, Setsuka?" Aki glanced at her in concern. "You look like you haven't slept."

"The time difference takes some getting used to, Izayoi Sensei," the icy girl answered as the temperature plummeted further. "I shall be in control by the time of the tournament."

"Remember, don't push yourself," Aki warned in concern.

"Done!" Yusei dropped the wrench back into the toolbox, sighing as he hauled himself up and out. "Jack, what exactly do you put this D-Wheel through?"

"Ride Ace," Jack sullenly answered with the name of his Duel League. "Every mechanic present was falling over themselves to get their hands on it, but, as expected, you still do the best jobs, Yusei."

"Considering how I built the engine of this, I'm the _only_ job you take this to," Yusei retorted. "When it comes time to retire it, what shall you do?"

"Get you to build another one," Jack bluntly responded.

"Uncle Jack, you really should stop," Ryuusei sighed as he tweaked the modified skateboard. "Or get a second Wheel of Fortune."

"There's no other like it!" Jack proclaimed, lovingly polishing the Wheel. Despite the element of truth involved, one got the feeling that Jack Atlas was merely too attached to the thing. "I'm Duelling your father on this again, godson of mine, just watch as Jack Atlas proves himself!"

"And fails," Ryuusei muttered to a giggling Seika.

"What was that, you brat?" the blond man raged at them as they passed by the hundred metre sign.

"Speaking of which, where is Crow?" Yusei wondered, missing Jack's sudden nervous expression and guilty whistling.

"We left him behind," Setsuka shook her head in disappointment. "He still has the Blackbird, so we can expect him to appear sometime soon."

"_Jack_!"

_Welcome to Gotham City_, the sign read, implying a happier tone in a city that was more depressing than the Satellite ever managed. _Now hosting the Junior-Singles WRGP!_

A bit further away from the depressing city itself, crows cawed around the dark black D-Wheel. It had a streamlined shape, black with orange stripes and set lower to the ground than most D-Wheels, with folded wings retracted on either side. Its rider leaned against it, watching the black birds caw as they flew around the city.

"Gotham, huh? Sounds right depressing," the rider commented, running a hand through a mop of orange hair held up by a headband. "Looks right depressing too, what on earth were those tourney guys thinking in the first place... Damn that Jack for leaving me behind..."

Grimly, he beheld the city draped in strange yet familiar shadows. "Well, Gotham, Crow the Bullet's here!"

* * *

Dr Yuuko Ichihara was a successful person in many ways, several of them most improbable. Successful in her chosen field, sufficiently moneyed, and beautiful – her looks was that of a classic Japanese beauty completely with the impossibly long black locks impractical in today's weather – she was the epitome of any career woman's desire. Her connections extended far across the world in material and mystical ways, in defiance of many other things.

"Miss Zatara," she murmured in amusement at the camera currently running the teleconference from the Watchtower itself. "Or, should I call you Zatanna instead, hmm?"

"Yuuko, we both know who you are," Zatanna Zatara, a powerful sorceress and a card-carrying member of the Justice League upon its extension, severely replied. "I need to ask a few questions about one of your patients, as coincidental as they may be."

"Nothing in the world is coincidence," Yuuko laughed. "Everything is a matter of fate."

"So you say, Yuuko," Zatanna neutrally answered. "About a little girl called Seika Kannazuki... is there anything abnormal about her cases?"

"What? Normal? What is normal? To do only what the masses do? What is the benefit of that?" Yuuko chuckled quietly on the screen. "And what is the problem with adopting a custom that is abnormal if it has no negative effect on the world at large?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "I'm working for the Justice League, Yuuko. I need information. You have information I wish for."

"For everything you wish, you have to pay an equal price in return," Yuuko answered. "It must be in balance, or else there will be chaos. To answer all your questions..." she mused for a while before snapping her fingers. "The Helm of Nabu should do."

"You want... Doctor Fate's helmet," Zatanna pronounced, utterly floored. "That's not mine to give."

"It is of approximately the same value as the information you seek from me, Zatanna Zatara." Yuuko severely answered, no longer seemingly ethereal or whimsical, more businesslike. "And remember, I have the power to enforce the collection of my price."

"Maybe we can negotiate," the sorceress pleaded. "Aw, crud. I'm just making it worse, aren't I?"

"Let me take over," Zatanna made way for the bearer of the demanded helm himself. "Sorceress, you hold the answers we seek, don't you?"

"Dr Fate," Yuuko laughed, something ethereal and altogether illusory. "Why tear the little one away? I was having so much fun."

"It was mere coincidence that Seika Kannazuki was your patient," Dr Fate answered. "Are you even a certified psychologist, sorceress?"

"My previous job seemed very much like that," Yuuko sighed, her black eyes taking on a hue of reddish-brown. "A lack of certification means nothing to me. Do you not realise who you speak to, false magician?"

"My apologies," the great sorcerer actually bowed to the camera. "I did not mean to offend you."

"Words, once it has left your mouth, it cannot be uncalled." Yuuko shook her head. "It cannot be nullified. People don't understand how strongly they're tied down because of it, that includes you, false magician."

The doctor in the full-face helm sighed deeply. "If I give you the helmet..."

"Hush, I have no need for the trinket," she waved a hand elegantly. "It is a mere trifle compared to what you require. You and I well know the price of knowledge."

"... I have the _Necronomicon._" Doctor Fate offered.

"No good."

"_Book of Eibon?_"

"Rejected."

"_De Vermis Mysteries?_"

"Disgusting."

Doctor Fate threw his hands up. "..._The Pnakotic Manuscripts_."

"Throw in the copy of the _Zhou Texts_ you out-bid me for, and I will tell you," Yuuko answered after a long moment of consideration.

"Is your information _that_ valuable?" Zatanna muttered in awe at how the female doctor was treating the sorcerer Fate as he agreed. "Both books are one-of-a-kind..."

Yuuko smiled serenely, beginning her spiel. "Seika Kannazuki was a child born in the beginning of the month where the eight million gods of Japan gather at Izumo Shrine, when there are no gods anywhere else. Perhaps, it would be more accurate to say that she was born in the beginning of the month where the gods are present."

"That doesn't answer my question..." Zatanna trailed off. "Wait. Children born at certain times, certain events... those have significance. A child born in the presence of gods... would gain a gift..."

"Or a curse," Doctor Fate supplied.

"She has a power completely unknown to us, even one as I, a power that could shape everything if one so wishes." Yuuko agreed. "Kannazuki Seika is particularly... unusual. To her, energy is something to be created, instead of converted. Power equals to a radiant star... a star flower born in the month of the gods, as it were."

"Energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can only be converted from one form to another," Dr Fate recited the law that formed the basis of magical rituals. "What is your point?"

"To Kannazuki Seika, energy would be just another thing," Yuuko finally summarised. "The best way I can find to express it in your pitifully inadequate lexicon is that, she controls the heart particles that binds the most unlikely things together, and therefore to her, energy in any form, every form, is immediately mutable, whether by wavelength or frequency that determines it."

"...what?" both sorcerers finally broke the silence.

"In short, it is an ability to control a certain form of energy with one's heart," Yuuko snorted. "By entering a state in which a person frees themselves from all the negativity in their minds and hearts, thereby focusing only on their own potential to exceed their limits. Within that absolute focus lies the key to either the salvation of the future, or its destruction. The most unlikely things can come together, and miracles are deemed possible, the absolute the determines the laws... the bond that holds everything, even polar opposites together."

"That's... impossible," Dr Fate answered. "Such a great power would have not escaped detection. Such a great power... cannot exist. A mind that can control energy in all forms... that only exists in fiction!"

"If you believe in it, it is real," the elegant female doctor answered. "If you do not, it is fiction. I will collect my books come the end of the week. Well, then."

The screen clicked off.

* * *

The wrought iron gates swung open before both mistress and manservant as they walked up the steps, Setsuka having changed into a different pleated skirt of tartan and a plaid shirt complete with black tie hanging loose around her neck, complete with socks and shoes. Nakamura was in his usual suit.

"Nice place," Setsuka commented offhand. "How many cameras was that already?"

"I counted six, missy," Nakamura answered as they arrived at the imposing porch. Wayne Manor was a classic Gothic manor, perhaps modelled upon the British Gothic Perpendicular style, imposing and macabre in a way that fit Gotham perfectly, Setsuka thought. Like a castle at the top of a cliff overlooking the city.

The door swung open to show an aged butler, hair mostly white peppered with grey. "Miss Shimotsuki," the man greeted. "I am Alfred Pennyworth, Mr Wayne's butler. Please, step inside."

"My apologies for the delay, our... ride was very much delayed," Setsuka frowned, recalled how Crow had caught up and begun to fight with Jack in public. "Is Mr Wayne present today?"

"He will be for you, Miss," Alfred replied, a dark tone colouring his voice. "Come, follow me."

"My apologies for the sudden cold," Alfred said as they passed a hallway lined with paintings and the temperature plummeted. "I do not know why it has become so chilling in the manor, I do know that the central heating has not broken."

"Everything is cold to me, do not worry, Mr Pennyworth," she answered as they entered an imposing study. "You must be Mr Bruce Wayne."

Without the threat of a dragon looming behind her at her every command, the first thing that struck him was how small she was. He supposed even Robin could dwarf her, never mind the hulk-like manservant behind her like a silent guardian.

"My manservant, Iemitsu Nakamura," Setsuka introduced. "I am Setsuka Shimotsuki. This is the first time we have met, Mr Bruce Wayne. My apologies for intruding upon your time."

"It's no matter, the parties can take a back-seat to family," Bruce smiled, trying to maintain the mask of the billionaire playboy. "Come, have a seat. I'm so sorry for your loss. Alfred, tea?"

"They have been gone for two years," Setsuka wistfully answered as the sound of pouring filled the room. "I have time to comprehend it."

"You've been strong," Bruce observed, seeing her accept the saucer and cup from Alfred. "So, why did you find me?"

"The law of Neo Domino City requires one's closest family to be notified in the case of a change in guardianship," Setsuka answered. "It took two years in an orphanage for the family lawyers to find the closest family I have now. Despite that we have never met, as my distant uncle you are now the closest blood family to me, Mr Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce." the billionaire assured, his eyes focused upon the DuelDisk. "But, surely you didn't really have to travel all the way to America for this, right? I could just have flown over."

"There is no point in wasting your time flying over to Japan only to be told that Nakamura San would be my guardian," Setsuka shook her head. "I was also in Gotham for a Duel tournament, anyway. It is no trouble to inform you when I am coincidentally in the same town, Bruce San."

"Ah, just Bruce, enough with the honorific," Bruce assured. "Still, where are you staying in Gotham? Alfred could open one of the guest rooms for your use, and your... manservant could also be provided quarters."

"I am staying at the Hotel Gotham, with a few other people I came with, familiar people," Setsuka answered. "Your kind offer is appreciated, Bruce San, but I should stay with my temporary provider. Dr Yusei Fudo is a kind man, and I came here with a friend I should follow."

"A friend? That's nice," Bruce encouraged, filing away the titbit about Dr Fudo mentally. "Does he have a name?"

"_She_ is Seika, Seika Kannazuki," Setsuka answered, her voice sighing. "She came with us to Metropolis to see a psychiatrist upon referral, and is now with us in Gotham to cheer for us in the tournament."

_Was I ever this bad? It's so cold..._ His breath was exhaled as a fine mist.

"Odd, I don't remember it being so cold," Alfred remarked.

"It is like this around me," Setsuka answered serenely. "I am a Psychic Duellist with an affinity to ice."

He had known that, but he faked surprise anyway. "What does that mean, Psychic Duellist?"

"Missy?" Nakamura questioned, his face tinged over with worry,

"I can make monsters real," She answered simply, sipping at the Assam served. "Do not worry, Nakamura San, I am sure Bruce San would understand. But enough about that."

The fine bone china clinked upon contact with the saucer. "I also came to Gotham upon my late mother's wishes," Setsuka murmured, her voice low yet clear. "I am to find a man, the Dark Knight of Gotham, the Batman, and I am to hand him a message."

"A message?" Bruce echoed. "What kind?"

"I cannot say," Setsuka shook her head, long black locks spilling over her back. "My mother told me as she died to find the Batman, and tell him, that it is a message from Endymion. That the debt has been called in. She told me that he would know what to do before I am to give him a letter kept by Nakamura San, before we were swept away by Eatos."

"To find the Batman?" Alfred muttered in false surprise before Bruce could respond. "Well, perhaps watching the roofs are a sign. Batman is known to hang around the roof of the Central Gotham Police Station."

"I will trust you then, Mr Pennyworth," Setsuka nodded. "I am afraid that I have frozen your delicious tea by accident. I suppose I have overstayed my welcome."

"Would you stay for dinner?" Bruce commented. My wards would love to see someone of my family."

"No, I am afraid that I have a passing appointment," Setsuka replied. "And that my parents had enemies. Dangerous ones, I do not doubt."

"You are amongst friends, Miss Shimotsuki," Alfred murmured as he saw the two of them to the door. "You would be safe here."

"Only until they burned the house down," Setsuka answered, as the two of them walked down the driveway, two lone figures walking into the dark maelstrom of Gotham and never looking back.

"A bit cold, that one, but rather well-behaved," Alfred commented. "Forced to grow up before her time, just like Master Bruce."

The old man sighed. "Dinner will be served soon."

* * *

Sunset fall over Gotham, draping the city in the shroud of shadows once again. Standing on the roof of the Gotham Police Station, the brunette girl absently petted the dragon lying asleep next to her as she waited by the giant searchlight bearing the insignia of the Bat. The dragon's large black wings wrapped around her, a clear attempt to provide some warmth despite the cold of the creature's own body. Beside her stood Nakamura, still stoic in the face of the Gotham night.

"Minors aren't allowed onto rooftops," a voice rasped as the Batman appeared, looming over like the master of the city. "You're the daughter of Diana Hunter."

"That saves me the trouble of explaining everything," Setsuka answered, her voice cold. "Endymion calls in her debt. Nakamura San, the letter."

The butler produced the envelope from the folds of his jacket, handing it over neatly while keeping his mistress covered from this looming threat.

Never really taking his eyes off man, girl and dragon, Batman unfolded the paper within.

_Dark Knight,_

_If you are reading this then my daughter is safe and my husband and I are long dead. Death pursued us before and we are ready, and my snow flower has already known that we would die one day. Such is the fate that we are granted._

_My husband and I are what society calls as Psychic Duellists, yet we are far more than that. You remember when I saved you from the Gishki Levianima, my power to manipulate spells and express the cards in real life. My husband is one with the gift of seeing the spirits of Duel Monsters, and it is from us that Setsuka inherited these gifts. Another girl with Setsuka, Kannazuki Seika, she possess another misunderstood power that can change everything. Both of them are under pursuit by an organisation formed from the remains of the legendary Yliaster, based upon the beliefs and practices of the now-defunct Arcadia Movement, that of the domination of Psychic Duellists. They have no name, but we called them Elysium along the lines of the Arcadia Movement. _

_My daughter is powerful despite her age, and the daughter of my heart Seika perhaps even more so, and I fear for them when we are gone. Iemitsu can only do so much to protect them. I trust that you will do the necessary to remove this threat from the world. Let my daughters not suffer the curse of their birth._

_Endymion_

"Diana Hunter..." Batman murmured. "Is there anyone following you?"

"I did not detect such a person," Nakamura admitted. "It is not wise to underestimate our pursuers, though. They control the same monsters we do, to a lesser degree."

"To a _far_ lesser degree," Setsuka agreed. "Batman San, it is cold tonight, is it not? Our business is concluded, then. Good night. Nakamura San, we should go."

"Wait," Batman said as the dragon embraced them both. "Your mother mentioned Seika Kannazuki. Why?"

Setsuka gazed at him for a long moment before she answered. "Ultimate power," she finally said. "Far more power than anyone could wish for. A threat to everything and nothing. The same reason why anyone would want it. The spirit of Zera behind you... it knows that you drown in darkness, in loneliness. It knows what you know, perhaps more, I can see. Father had that same spirit as you. Maybe that is why you will help Seika."

The flap of large wings signalled the descent of both from the roof, leaving the black knight of the city hidden within the shadows' embrace once more.

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: My Body as a Shield! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	8. Seven: My Body as a Shield

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Seven: My Body as a Shield**

Gotham was as dark as he recalled it at night, Nightwing recalled as he ran over the roofs of derelict apartment buildings left in Gotham's oldest parts. The divide of the city was almost stark, the richest in the centre, a hub-cap to a wheel of greed, the entirety shrouded in darkness. A dark city protected by a dark knight, possibly rotting within the very shadows of the urban decay itself.

Somewhere inside, Richard Grayson, or Dick Grayson as he was more often known, winced. That last thought was far too close to Bruce's current situation for his liking.

As Nightwing landed on a low roof, his sensitive hearing picked up a disturbance nearby, and soon enough the masked vigilante had dropped into the shadows to watch and wait overhead in the alley. There was a man, possibly older, late twenties or so, intimidating another, far more mature specimen in a suit, and standing protectively before a tiny girl in a black and white dress. With frills. A child, despite the high-tech device resembling a plate strapped onto her arm.

"Yo, _Ojou Chan,_" the man in leather smirked, speaking in a language that was definitely not part of the American scape. "The prof's got an offer for you."

"Tell him I decline." Strangely enough, the girl was the one in charge, Nightwing figured. "Hibiki Matsumoto."

"Hibiki!" the older man growled. "You're working for them as well?"

"Good pay, good treatment, better chances," the man identified as Hibiki shrugged. "Iemitsu, so you're working for her, huh? Little Miss Shimotsuki Setsuka, maybe you should at least consider before you become a target too, like your parents."

"You're with Elysium too?" the girl questioned coldly, oddly fitting her name. "you know who killed them."

"Elysium Circle, Senior Psychic Duellist, Hibiki Matsumoto at your service," Hibiki mockingly saluted. "You know, a little lady with your talents is a gift, Miss Setsuka. As is the Bushido guy over there. So, you're coming with me."

"I don't remember giving you permission to bandy my name about," the girl answered. "If you won't tell me, I simply have to make you."

"We Duel," Hibiki smirked. "When I win, you come with me to see the Prof."

"You tell me everything if I win," the girl coldly answered as both unlocked the metal plates in their arms.

"Duel!" both announced as numbers flashed next to them.

Setsuka: LP 4000

Hibiki: LP 4000

This proceeded to become one of the strangest sights Dick Grayson has ever seen.

"Well, I'll make it painful just for you, Miss Setsuka!" Hibiki smirked. "Draw! I play Call of the Mummy, allowing to summon a Zombie Type monster when I control no monsters, like Mezuki [1700/800]."

Nightwing almost swore aloud as a horse-headed thing carrying an axe appeared, only years of training in stealth saving him.

"I then summon Fox Fire [300/200] in defence mode." Hibiki announced as a red fox with a glowing flame on its tail appeared. "I then special summon Goka, the Pyre of Malice [2200/1900] in attack mode, but my Fox Fire is destroyed."

"I chain to the summoning of Goka, discarding one card to special summon Dragon Ice [1800/2200] from my hand in defence mode," the girl announced, slotting a card into the plate as a icy-looking dragon appeared beside her, glaring at the fiery menace summoned by the man.

"I then set two cards and end my turn." Hibiki smirked. "Well?"

"Draw," the girl began. "Since you control four more cards than me, I can special summon from my hand Medium of the Ice Barrier [2200/1600]." A long-haired woman in ice-blue flowing robes appeared, tall and proud. "As long as Medium remains on the field, you can only activate one spell or trap per turn."

"Activating reversed card, Demise of the Land!" Hibiki announced. "When my opponent special summons a monster, I can activate a Field Spell card from my deck. And, I choose Zombie World!"

"I thought so," Setsuka serenely answered as mold and rot grew on the walls and the shadows darker. "All monsters on the field and any graveyard become Zombie Type monsters as long as this card remains on the field, and neither of us can tribute summon any monsters other than Zombie Type ones. I summon the tuner monster, Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier [1400/900] in attack mode, and set two cards. Turn end."

"Draw!" Hibiki grinned. "Now, I'll show you my ace card! Standby phase, Goka allows me to summon a token in defence mode. And, because I now control more than two Zombies, I can special summon Kasha from my hand! Come, Wanyuudo!"

The little girl barely flinched as wheels burning red-hot turned and a demonic-looking fiery wagon parked itself next to Hibiki.

"Counter Trap card, Horn of Heaven," Setsuka announced. "Tributing Dragon Ice, to negate the special summon of Kasha and destroy it."

"What? No!" Hibiki shouted as the dragon was swallowed. Something like an Alpine horn sounded behind her, as the fiery wagon was destroyed by something.

"Chain trap, Gozen Match," Setsuka announced as another giant card next to her lifted. "Each can only control one Attribute of Monster, all other attributes are sent to the graveyard. Choose, to keep your Mezuki or your Goka?"

Hibiki grimaced. "Brat, I'll keep Goka, if only so I can roast you!"

"Mezuki is sent to the grave," Setsuka announced, her voice without inflection. "And, for your information, when Cryomancer is on the field no monster level four or above can attack."

"What?" Hibiki looked scandalised. "Fine, turn end."

"Draw," the little girl said. "I use Cryomancer to attack your token."

Hibiki grimaced as the token was destroyed. "A lock-down deck... troublesome..."

"I then play Swords of Revealing Light," Setsuka announced as swords of light surrounded her. "Turn end."

"Draw! I activate the face-down Spellbook Inside the Pot for us to draw three cards," Hibiki considered. "Standby phase, Goka special summons one Fireball Token monster."

"Chain effect, discarding one card to special summon Dragon Ice in defence mode," Setsuka instructed.

"Wonder why," Hibiki muttered as the ice dragon returned. "Turn end. That's one turn down, two more before I burn you, little missy."

"Draw," Setsuka answered absently. "Tuning, level five Dragon Ice, to level two, Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier. Winter sweeps the land as the epilogue begins. Its icy clutches upon the earth make themselves apparent. Synchro summon! Ice spear of the one-eyed, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier [2500/1700]!"

With a thundering roar, the icy dragon grew in size and two heads, its longer body made of crystalline ice such that it glittered even in the half-light of Gotham such that Dick was spell-bound, even as the temperature plummeted and his lips turned blue from the cold.

"The effect of Gungnir is, once per turn, I can discard up to two cards to choose up to that any cards equal to what I discarded that you control, and destroy them." Setsuka announced. "Sway Spear!"

"_What?_" Hibiki yelped as the two fiery monsters were liberally covered in ice and shattered into glittering shards. "Ow!"

"Gungnir, direct attack! Freezing Spear!" the girl ordered the large ice dragon as it doused the man in ice.

Hibiki: LP 4000 → LP 1500

"Cold..." Hibiki breathed. "So this is her power..."

"Medium of the Ice Barrier, direct attack!" Setsuka called. "Get him."

A single ice blast was let loose, hitting the man square in the chest as he staggered back.

Hibiki: LP 1500 → LP 0

"Nakamura San, take him." the little girl, Setsuka, ordered as she shut off the device on her arm, the others disappearing. "We have questions to ask."

"Yes, missy."

Up overhead, hidden in the gloom, Nightwing shivered against the cold. "Nightwing here. Did Mr Freeze adopt or something?"

"What happened?" the Bat's gravelly tone was oddly comforting.

"Hibiki Matsumoto, that was the victim... or guy trying to kidnap the little girl, who summoned crazy ice dragons and literally iced him," Nightwing frowned. "That name..."

"The name's familiar," Batman muttered. "As for the little girl, she's a... long story."

"Should I ask...?" Nightwing trailed off as cold blue eyes met his own.

"No, come to the Cave." A pause. "What's wrong?"

"She saw me," Nightwing whispered as the little girl walked away.

"She's my niece, of course she saw you," the Bat answered.

"Fine." A beat. "Wait, you _still_ have family around?"

A while later, Hibiki Matsumoto awoke, shivering under a thermal blanket, suitably trussed and his DuelDisk in Nakamura's hands.

"Now," Setsuka began. "Let us begin, Mr Matsumoto."

* * *

The Gotham Stadium was, at its very heart, functional over decorative. In a city teeming with psychopaths and trigger-happy bombers, it was a wonder that Gotham's old architecture actually survived. The Stadium was no exception, despite its swimming pool and racing track and soccer fields. Even so, when a venue was covered in bunting, and the track improved to take car races, never mind Riding Duels or D-Boards, and the grandstands jam-packed with viewers in a good day with some sun in the dreary city, there was a definite air of festivity in the Stadium that would hopefully last... in Gotham, not very likely, but the possibility exists.

"Today shall be a very interesting day," Ryuusei commented in his seat beside the emcee's stage in the Gotham Stadium, which was jam-packed with spectators of the Junior-Singles World Riding Duel Grand Prix. Of course, most were looking forward to the exhibition match: Jack Atlas vs Yusei Fudo, rather than the actual tournament itself, but there was hope.

"You only say that because you like watching Stardust Dragon kick Red Demon Dragon's ass every time," Setsuka replied as Seika giggled.

"Setsu-chan, I think Stardust Dragon is nice as well!" Seika smiled at the match. Screens set up around the stadium showed a live feed, the two D-Wheels about to enter the stage on this cloudy day visible from almost every conceivable angle. Thankfully, the stadium could be covered, but then there were fervent hopes of the weather – and the psychopath situation – holding out.

Overhead, posted on the roofs, Batman glanced down at the stands with a pair of binoculars trained. "Begin."

"Batgirl, in position," sighed a feminine voice over the air-waves.

"Robin, in position," the younger one relayed.

"Nightwing, in position," the older former Robin sighed. "Why are we staking out this tournament again, Bruce?"

The Batman did not even pay attention to the jab at his real name. "You'll see."

"We got front-row seats!" Tim's voice crowed.

"I don't get it," Barbara muttered. "Why all the hype over a card game?"

"Everybody listen!" the emcee boomed, drowning out the reply. "This is a great match! The Junior-Singles World Riding Duel Grand Prix is going to begin! Before we begin the exhibition duel, a word from our guest of honour, the youngest to enter the Junior Riding leagues, Rua Takenaka!"

"Thanks!" a slightly taller teal-haired youth took the mike. "Well, there's not much left to say but... let's rev it up!"

The crowd cheered at his simple yet heartfelt words. A babble was starting throughout the crowd already.

"Thank you!" the emcee bellowed once Rua had relinquished the mike. "Before this tournament, there were only thirty-two Duellists. After further elimination, right were left, and it is these eight that will compete for the prize money of five hundred thousand US dollars, as well as the chance to enter the Pro League Genex Circuit! Without further ado, let us reveal these eight contenders who have come from all over the world for that chance!"

He took a deep breath. "From the United Kingdom itself, supported by the Senrigan Group, Chase Princeton! This guy's carrying a huge legacy, folks!"

Everyone laughed as the youth stood and bowed, before sitting down.

"A home-grown Duellist right here again, Glen Powers from New York City, here on the support of the Elysium Circle!"

Another faceless man, of no notable feature, yet Batman caught the girl and the Fudo boy glaring at him for some odd reason.

"The child nature activist, Flora Ramsay!"

"Jared Hampton, a kid with a real punk attitude, hailing from Brooklyn!"

"Michigan's Reginald Mackenzie, one of the hot favourites, again from the Elysium Circle! Watch out, folks, he's the airy type!"

More glares. Was it the Circle, or the boys themselves, Batman wondered.

"Our fighter from China, Ru Zhou, who seems to be channelling another famous Duellist, Vivian Wong!"

"From Neo Domino City, Setsuka Shimotsuki! Watch out, boys! She may be pretty, but her looks can freeze!"

"And, finally, also from Neo Domino City, Ryuusei Fudo!" the emcee crowed to thunderous applause. "He's got a lot to live up to, folks, we all know how _that_ feels! A final word from our guest of honour?"

"To everyone in general, enjoy the duel!" Rua waved. "To Jack, remember who you're duelling! Yusei, better hope you haven't got rusty! And now, let's begin!" The youth grinned. "World King, Jack Atlas, versus, Yusei Fudo! Let's rev it up!"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Robin babbled as the red motorcycle entered the scene with a loud roar of the engine.

"Yusei Fudo!" the emcee bellowed. "And now, the World King, Jack Atlas!" the emcee thundered again to loud applause and cheering.

"There can only be one king, and that's me!" Jack boomed. "Yusei, time to settle this!"

"Sorry to make you wait," Yusei muttered.

"You're finally here," Jack smirked.

"It's time to duel!" the emcee boomed. "Field Magic, Speed World Two Magic, set, on! With the usage of the new Field Spell, we begin the new Dual Magic phase! That is, in a Riding Duel, Spell cards are finally allowed as well as Speed Spells for the first time! Of course, these guys are veteran D-Wheelers, so they'll probably be using Speed Spells the whole time! Riding Duels begin the moment Speed World is set on!"

The starting horn blared.

"Alright then! Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"Hang on, it's card games on motorcycles?" Batgirl incredulously muttered. "That's ridiculous!"

Yusei: LP 4000

Jack: LP 4000

"Yusei begins! Well, he starts out normally enough, summoning Shield Wing [0/900] in defence mode. Then, he sets a card and ends."

"Those are holograms?" Batgirl's yelp was loud and piercing. "They look so real!"

"Well, so far everything expected from this guy. Now Jack, he goes one better, special summoning Vice Dragon [2000/2400] from his hand, but its attack and defence is halved. No matter, he summons the tuner monster, Dark Resonator [1300/300] next, and we all know what's coming! Watch out, fans of the King! Don't blink or you'll miss this!"

"Tuning!" the crowd cheered. "Synchro Summon!"

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here!" the emcee translated the Japanese both men had been calling throughout. "Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, _Red Demon's Dragon_!"

The crowd roared as the awesome red and black dragon burst upon the scene, black leathery wings spread wide in the midst of an inferno.

"It's just the first turn, and the king's ace has appeared! Will Yusei rise up to the challenge? No, Red Demon's Dragon [3000/2000] attacks Shield Wing, but Shield Wing is not destroyed by battle twice per turn, wait, the Demon Meteor effect of Red Demon's activates, and Shield Wing is destroyed! The king sets a card and ends. Now, will Yusei finally get his act together? He draws! Activating Speed Spell – Angel Baton, he draws two and discards one. On the second turn at that, when both players has Speed Counters of two. Well, he's still playing as expected... wait, there it is! He summons the tuner monster, Debris Dragon [1000/2000] and with its effect, re-summons Shield Wing, and the Quillbolt Hedgehog [800/800] in his grave surfaces due to its effect! Level eight! It's coming! Level two Shield Wing, and level two Quillbolt Hedgehog, with level four Debris Dragon!"

Again, Batman watched, dazzled as the dragon tuned into rings and the monsters ran forward to be enveloped by the light.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!" The entire stadium seemed to be cheering as one. "_Take flight, Stardust Dragon!_"

Batman stared, glitter showering the crowd like a meteor shower as large, sail-like wings, clawed hands of white, and the blue-white armour shone like an azure star even in daylight. "Beautiful..."

"It's the moment everyone's been waiting for!" the emcee shouted to thunderous cheers. "Until today, publicly, Stardust Dragon has beaten Red Demon's Dragon in every single duel these two cards face off! Shall we see the end of these majestic dragons' rivalry today? King's ace monster, Red Demon's Dragon, against Stardust Dragon! We're waiting for the heated crash of these two! Wait... he sets three cards and ends? That's _it_? Yusei, a few offensive moves would be nice right now! Jack draws, enters battle phase, attacking Stardust, obvious... what's this? Continuous Trap, Revolution – Trick Battle activated! Stardust reflects the attack! Red Demon's Dragon is destroyed! Is it...?"

Looking at the dragon scattering stardust in its wake as it flew up, Batman remembered to breathe for once since the entrance of the white dragon.

"Oh my, of course Jack wouldn't let it end like that! He activates Buster Mode! Red Demon's Dragon is tributed in the nick of time, to summon... Red Demon's Dragon /Buster [3500/2500]!"

Looking at the armoured behemoth of a dragon, more of Robin's cheers could be heard in his earpiece. "Cool!"

"Due to Buster Mode, Red Demon's Dragon will not be destroyed by spells, traps, or monster effects this turn! Also, it cannot be destroyed by battle! With this shield against Trick Battle, and since the monsters on the field changes, a replay occurs! Jack re-enters battle phase against Stardust Dragon! What's this? Yusei activates his own Buster Mode! Stardust is revived as Stardust Dragon /Buster [3000/2500]! It's five hundred short, but, anyway. Faced with a monster that cannot be destroyed this turn, what does Jack do? He attacks with the stronger Red Demon's Dragon! Yusei faces it! And... they clash, with no result, sorry Jack, maybe next turn."

Yusei: LP 4000 → LP 3500

Jack: LP 4000

Both: SPC 3

"Ooo, and Jack still draws first blood, as expected," the commentator said in false sympathy. "Still, it's a great evasion on Yusei's part. And Jack sets two cards and ends. Yusei's got three, no, four cards in hand, four Speed Counters and facing a way stronger monster. Despite the lack of a back row, Red Demon's Dragon /Buster will still be a formidable match. What will he do?

"Yusei draws! Well, he activates another Speed Spell – Angel Baton, drawing one more and then discarding. Wonder why- He plays Tuning, another Spell card, to take out a Synchron monster and milling a card from his deck, he takes Turbo Synchron and mills a Tuningware. Another Spell, Stardust Shimmer, activates, and he banishes monsters with total levels equal to eight to re-summon Stardust Dragon! Stardust hits the field once more!"

The victorious roar of the white dragon as it shimmered back into existence on the field echoed the sentiments of the crowd.

"He summons Turbo Synchron in attack mode, for some inexplicable reason, before engaging in battle phase- No, Graceful Revival! Tuningware hits the field! He's tuning! Level one, Turbo Synchron, to level one Tuningware! Cheer for it! Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron [200/1500]! Jack looks a little bit green down there, no doubt he of all people knows what's gonna come! Wait, Jack activates Inter-dimensional Matter Transporter, banishing Red Demon's Dragon /Buster for the turn. Replay occurs, Yusei attacks directly with Stardust Dragon /Buster- oh, Jack activates Half or Nothing! Now Yusei must choose either to end his battle phase of continue attacking, and this bad boy chooses without hesitation! He attacks with Stardust Dragon /Buster!"

Jack: LP 4000 → LP 2500

"That's payback, for sure! And now Stardust blasts Jack with a Shooting Sonic, and Jack gets hit again!"

Jack: LP 2500 → LP 1250

"And that's plenty of damage- wait, what's Yusei doing? Urgent Tuning? Hold onto your seats, people, it's coming! The pride of Team 5Ds, the Accel Synchro, the shooting star that led the new revolution of Riding Duels! Say it all together! Accel Synchro!"

"Level eight, Stardust Dragon, level two, Formula Synchron, tuning!" Yusei announced himself, the entire stadium apparently worked into a frenzy and even Jack grinning madly despite the imminent loss. "Clustering dreams and hopes will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro!"

Batman stared as, in the blink of an eye, both dragon and master disappeared from his sight, only Robin gibbering in his ear.

"He's _gone_?" the emcee announced.

No, in a flash Yusei was back again, appearing behind the speeding Jack, and behind him a new white dragon that shot through like a comet that glittered, everyone oohing and ah-ing and there was even a standing ovation.

"Descend, Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei called.

"The Accel Synchro! One of the monsters behind the team that won the WRGP, which beat Zushin the Sleeping Giant, which faced off against all three of the Nordic Gods, the monsters that heralded an era in Neo Domino City! Monster of the legend, Shooting Star Dragon [3300/3000]! Jack is looking pretty nervous, he knows that nothing he does is going to cut it- wait, Yusei activates Shooting Star Dragon's effect, revealing the top five cards of his deck to allow Shooting Star even more attacks... will Jack actually escape? No...Nitro Synchron, Effect Veiler, Hyper Synchron, Drill Synchron, Quickdraw Synchron! His deck has responded! Ow, that's has got to hurt!"

"Stardust Mirage!" one large white dragon shot into space like a comet, before plummeting down, blurring into five other dragons that collided square with the white D-Wheel.

Jack: LP 1250 → LP 0

A different kind of wave washed over the stadium at the same time Shooting Star Dragon triumphantly rose again, spreading its wings wide as starlight spread from it to the rest of the stadium.

Despite being dazzled by the sight, Batman never missed Setsuka escorting another little girl away. Turning, he dropped to follow them as the emcee declared the beginning of intermission.

* * *

"Setsu-chan, it hurts..."

"Don't worry, Seika-han, maybe it's the jet-lag," Setsuka falsely answered. "Come now, go."

Seika turned large eyes to her. "Setsu-chan-"

"It's only one cubicle," Setsuka pointed out, still smiling. "I need to wash my face anyway. Go on."

Seika looked revolted at the state of the cubicle, but went in anyway. The moment the latch clicked shut, Setsuka washed her hands, wiping them dry while slotting two cards out of her little bag that Nakamura insisted she carry, something far more dignified than the deck box-belts most wore.

"Butterfly Dagger – Elma, Guardian Elma," she whispered. "Help me, help Seika. There are pursuers here."

Shimmering into existence with a quiet whisper that only momentarily froze the droplets condensed upon the mirror, the red-haired female Guardian took the proffered dagger and floated towards the door, exiting the washroom just as the sound of a toilet flushing started.

"You're right, it stopped after I vomited," Seika murmured as she meandered to the toilet. "Thank you, Setsu-chan."

"The food of America is horrible," Setsuka answered, slightly louder than usual as sounds of scuffles and screams sounded behind the thick door. "We should stick to fruit in the future. Since they decided to begin with a bang, and therefore with the two legacies currently present, my Duel shall not start just yet. Nakamura San could escort us to a store."

"I feel hungry," Seika murmured as both girls exited the washroom, Setsuka immediately turning Seika away as a man hit a wall head-first and Guardian Elma leapt upon him just out of Seika's view.

"We'll have a nice lunch, Seika," Setsuka spoke loudly as someone screamed in a voice about two octaves higher than any man should, far, far off.

* * *

Three men were bound together with a white rope, seemingly composed of silk, as the slender red-haired woman held one up easily with a white-gloved arm. "Name."

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill-" the man never got to finish begging before the woman slammed him into a wall and lashed out. A Batarang neatly implanted itself into the next wall.

"Lady, that's one tough leg," Nightwing muttered as he landed on one end of the hallway. "Wow, I bet even Flash wouldn't have words to say."

The red-haired beauty narrowed her eyes at him, before turning to the other end to come face-to-face with the Batman.

"Who are you?" the Bat hissed.

A white-gloved hand slammed into his chest, the woman flipping over the Bat to land on elegantly shod feet and run.

"That... was cool," Dick hissed.

Batman ran, after the supposed meta, the woman still flipping from walls and the ground to avoid the Batarangs he threw and dodging the finely aimed projectiles.

When he thought she had finally been cornered in a dead end, the woman never lost speed, instead jumping off the wall in an near-impossible flip over the heads of Batman and Nightwing to land easily and run. It was only the grapple-gun that snaked around her foot that caught her, and even then Batman had to put all of his not-inconsiderable weight behind it or risk being dragged.

"Who are you?" Batman dodged the dagger she threw at him, impaling the wall instead.

Eyes that glared soon relaxed long enough. "Elma."

The dagger flew from the wall into her hand as she cut herself loose with a single sweep. "Zera."

_She can see me, _the voice murmured behind him.

"You're... like me?" Batman muttered.

"Guardian. Monster." She raised the dagger, almost like a fencer's pose, before leaping through a window, glass shattering in her wake.

"Guardian monster?" Dick echoed as he rushed over to peer out of the window. He was disturbed soon enough as the next window crashed open and Elma flew through, instead hauling one of the captured men and pulling him with her through the window.

"Stop!" Batman threw explosive pellets, which the woman leapt from, her feet dancing on air as she nimbly made it to the roof with the captured thug slung over one shoulder.

"That was... the craziest and coolest I have ever seen," Dick murmured reverently. "I can already imagine Flash's face."

_Guardian Elma, _the voice murmured in surprise. _That dagger, I thought I recognised it. The Butterfly Dagger, the weapon of one of six monsters._

"That's... they're using monsters to do their dirty work?" Batman muttered. "Maybe we can ask them."

"Well, she took one, but we got two more," Dick indicated the other two trussed up men. "Good cop, bad cop, Batman?"

* * *

Iemitsu Nakamura was a Psychic Duellist, fairly powerful without being truly noticeable. He could hurt people with them, yes, but he still abided by the strict code of the samurai that had prompted him to follow a nihilist Duellist and his former employer, to serving the now dead employer's sister and her later husband once the nihilist uncle of the little missy had died from a rampaging Ruin and he was arrested in this very city before being bailed out by the dead couple, and now he was now serving a precocious, headstrong and, if the Madame was any indication, beautiful lady.

Despite Setsuka Shimotsuki being only eleven, he had admired her skill at the game in which he himself played in, and still kept updated upon, and her power. Himself, he was lucky if his monsters managed to keep together under further proximity from him. The Missy had been summoning her real monsters once she was five.

_That girl will outshine her mother one day_, the master had spoken fondly at the Missy's seventh birthday, when Miss Setsuka had asked who was the mermaid always hanging around.

It was this very selfsame master who had owned the Guardian cards, worn, old and slow in today's game, wrinkled in places and still treasured, holding powers from the love the master had held, the cards that the Missy now held until they found the next one who could actually use them. So the Missy claimed; Iemitsu had never really understood or talked with Duel Spirits despite his own Psychic power, while the Missy had inherited her mother's power and her father's gift. The very same gifts, or curses, that the group after them now sought.

As he saw the Guardian Elma walk on air towards him, dropping a tied-up and slightly battered thug wrapped in white silk, he was forcefully reminded of the usefulness of having monster servants capable of independent work at the most visceral level.

"My employer's Cobblepot, Cobblepot, you hear me?" the thug was whimpering. "Please, don't throw me to the Bat..."

"Dark knight," the female Guardian spoke quietly. "Zera."

"Oswald Cobblepot?" Iemitsu prompted the thug, counting on Elma's own reticence to intimidate.

"Yes!" the thug whimpered.

"Very well, then. You will be remaining in my custody until my lady deems otherwise. Elma?" the manservant asked.

"Dark knight," the Guardian monster repeated, almost wistfully. "Rafael."

"The dark knight is the next one?" Iemitsu asked despite himself. "Then Missy shall have to track him down after sundown, then. We can't delay this any longer, after all."

"No," Elma agreed as she held up a fading, white-gloved hand. "Rafael... Sleep..."

"The Six Samurai will handle this," the manservant tried to assure. "Come now, return."

"Sleep... Rafael... Rafael..." with the clouds passing over the sun, the Guardian closed her eyes.

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn; Lightning Vortex! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	9. Eight: Lightning Vortex

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Eight: Lightning Vortex**

"Yeah, and Shooting Star totally made game out of Jack," Robin was animatedly chatting animatedly as a very irritated Nightwing hauled up the last thug that was left of Batman's complete demolition of a person's life and soul. Flash's awe and regret was apparent; the speedster's voice could be heard even at the lowest possible setting of the comm-piece.

"Enough," Batman growled. "We learned that there's some people capable of summoning monsters capable of independent action."

"And skill," Nightwing smirked. "_And_ beauty. That was _hot._ Er, I mean..."

"..." Batman dropped the next gibbering thug. "Penguin's on the move. We find him after sundown. For now, we have to make an entrance."

With a swift rabbit punch to the temple, the second thug fell over, unconscious.

"So, Bruce Wayne and his wards make an appearance here?" Dick asked. "For what?"

"Get changed," was the wry reply. "A Duel Monster attacks thugs hired by Cobblepot, at a place where Duel Monsters wouldn't be noticed."

"It's too convenient," Robin agreed. "And, we can see the up-and-comers!" He coughed. "I mean, investigate, yeah."

Under his breath he added. "Flash will be _green_ with envy..."

* * *

"Lionel Sensei!" Seika waved towards the middle-aged psychiatrist, leaving a blushing Ryuusei running for the Duel field.

"Doctor," Setsuka politely, albeit suspiciously, greeted. "I thought you were in Metropolis."

"I'm here to see my son," The doctor pointed at the dreamy Reginald Mackenzie o stage. "The divorce was messy, but there was nothing to do about it. My son... is the way he is. I'm hoping to find a cure for him."

"A cure would be useful," Setsuka admitted. "He is sponsored by the Elysium Circle?"

"Yes, they've done... well, I'm not quite sure what they did, but he seems more... adjusted near his mother," the doctor sighed as he watched the field. "My ex-wife is rather important within the Circle, I hear. Regina Mackenzie. She was rather notable as a Duellist herself during the times when Duel Academia was just starting off."

"Regina Mackenzie, the holder of a Legendary Planet," Setsuka recalled. "One of few known owners of the Legendary Planet cards... Elemental Hero Terra Firma, The Splendid Venus, The Tyrant Neptune, The Big Saturn, The Supremacy Sun... so your ex-wife held such a card."

"Er, yes," the doctor answered, perplexed as he turned to Seika. "Any headaches, Seika?"

"Just now, but Setsu-chan solved it," Seika wearily smiled up at him. "Why was I getting a headache when Shooting Star Dragon was attacking...?"

"I wouldn't presume to know," Setsuka answered, her eyes never leaving the doctor.

Up on the stands, Fudo Yusei and Fudo Aki turned around as the sounds of a harmonica drifted towards them.

Aki turned her head. "Is that...?"

"Kiryu!" Yusei excitedly greeted his old friend Kiryu Kyosuke, also known as Kalin Kessler in the United States. "Why are you here?"

"Yusei!" the former Dark Signer grinned. "Well, it's my student. Dark hair, bad attitude, named Princeton? He's duelling in this tournament."

"Your... disciple?" Yusei echoed. "When did you tutor?"

"Since he made me an offer I couldn't refuse," Kiryu grimaced. "He's playing Infernity."

"Is he good?" Yusei smiled.

"Considering who's in his family, maybe, maybe not," Kiryu smirked. "I took him in out of pity, nothing more, after he told me why. Can't say that I couldn't sympathise..."

"Everybody listen!" the emcee stood, excitedly announcing again. "This is the clash we've been all been waiting for! The distribution goes like this:

_Ryuusei Fudo vs Chase Princeton_

_Jared Hampton vs Setsuka Shimotsuki_

_Reginald Mackenzie vs Ru Zhou_

_Glen Powers vs Flora Ramsay_

And, for the first match of the day, we have the first block!" the emcee shouted. "The up-and-coming rider from the fiery depths, Chase Princeton!"

A scarlet skateboard skidded onto the track as Bruce Wayne took his seat, glancing down at the field to wait as the dark-haired boy in a red helmet and black safety gear waited.

"His opponent's tough too, the boy who could well be the next Shooting Star, Ryuusei Fudo!" the emcee continued as a blue and orange skateboard landed next to the scarlet one. "Two famous legacies to live up to here! Chase here is an offshoot of the notable Duellist of the pros, a legend by the epithet of Black Thunder! That's right, the Manjoume Thunder's somewhere next to him! A legacy, or will he break the mold like the Thunder did? Also, will Ryuusei break the tall order his father set before him? Let's find out! Now, to our announcers! There's me, Mark, and we have Chris with us. Chris, a word!"

"Field Magic, Speed World Two Dual Magic, set, on!" the crowd cheered as the signs went up at his words.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Chase: LP 4000

The skateboards were clearly mechanised, Bruce could tell, as they took off, the wires attaching the skateboard to the DuelDisk on their arms hanging loosely but not dragging.

"And, with the well-timed swerve, Ryuusei takes the first turn," the announcer started. "He discards Dandylion to special summon Quickdraw Synchron [700/1400] and nets himself two level one Fluff Tokens in defence mode. Normally he'll be tributing but Fluff Tokens can't be tributed the turn they're summoned, and why tribute when you can synch? He synchs a Fluff Token to Quickdraw Synchron, leading up to a Drill Warrior [2400/2000]. A beat-stick on the field and he hasn't even summoned yet. Since he can't attack on the first turn, he discards and banishes Drill Warrior for the turn. He sets a reversed card face down and passes the baton to Chase with that famed Fudo calm.

"Chase takes over with rather less aplomb, with both at one Speed Counter {SPC}. Using the new Dual Magic rules, Chase plays the Spell, Into the Void, drawing an extra card in exchange of discarding his entire hand at the end. He plays the Continuous Spell, Infernity Launcher, and summons an Infernity Mirage [0/0] and sets a card, before ending his turn, and the remaining three are sent to the grave. For any other Duellist, it'd be a huge disadvantage, having no hand, but the Infernity deck really benefits from it.

"It's Ryuusei's turn and SPC clocks to two. He draws, Drill Warrior returns, and per Drill Warrior's effect, he takes back Quickdraw Synchron from the grave. He's debating what to do, the Handless combo created by the Infernity deck is truly fearsome, he's thinking, we can tell... he halves Drill Warrior's attack [2400/2000 → 1200/2000] and goes straight for the direct attack. Does Chase do anything? The attack goes through!"

Chase: LP 4000 → LP 2800, SPC: 2 → 1

Ryuusei: LP 4000, SPC: 3

"That has got to hurt. Chase activates Damage Gate, summoning Infernity Guardian [1200/1700] in defence mode. Undeterred, Ryuusei discards a card, banishing the weakened Drill Warrior again, and summons Debris Dragon [1000/2000]. A famous Yusei Fudo special, he summons Dandylion back using its effect. He's chanting, tuning Dandylion to Debris Dragon for a level seven Synchro again- holy mole-y, it's a signature of Team 5Ds! Everyone, give it up for...!"

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world," Ryuusei murmured, audible throughout and enough to give even Dick the shivers. "Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Red florid wings spread wide, serpentine black neck stretched, maw open as the dragon gave a piercing roar, thorns and wings spread out.

"This monster has only been seen once on the international stage, during Team 5Ds' legendary clash with Spain's Team Unicorn!" the announcer bellowed. "I last heard was in Gotham on the off chance that Yusei Fudo would début back to the Riding world here, but that's not the point! Black Rose Dragon [2400/1800] is here!"

"Black Rose Dragon's effect activates!" Ryuusei called. "When this card is Synchro Summoned, I destroy all cards on the field! Black Rose Gale!"

"Although Aki Izayoi lost that duel, some argue that she did set up the stage for Fudo Yusei's straight three wins against Team Unicorn!" the emcee called as the dragon roared and winds carrying red petals flew about, destroying the cards. "Black Rose Dragon's destructive effect activates! No wonder Ryuusei banished the Drill Warrior; he was going to nuke the field!"

Bruce twitched. "So this is Black Rose..."

"Awesome!" Tim, in civilian guise, yelled from his place in the grandstands.

"And Black Rose Dragon nukes the whole field except for Speed World Two, and Chase's Infernity Guardian, which cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects as Chase has no cards in hand. By the timing, Dandylion gives Ryuusei two Fluff Tokens to defend himself. He sets a card and ends. Beautiful hand management, I daresay, and a stick in Chase's strategy planted all at once.

"Chase draws! He summons Infernity Necromancer [0/2000] in defence mode. Necromancer in turn special summons the tuner monster, Infernity Avenger [0/0] in the grave. That's a level eight staring at us in the face, dears. He tunes Infernity Guardian and Infernity Necromancer to Infernity Avenger!"

"The highway that comes from the depths of the earth, from the shadows rise the terror!" Chase called, also giving his own chant. "Synchro Summon, come, Void Ogre Dragon!"

"That's your student?" Yusei commented mildly to Kiryu. "That's... a lot like certain power oriented Duellists..."

"Sometimes I look at him and I see a mini Jack," Kiryu made a face. "It gives me nightmares, that another Jack Atlas could come about."

"Hey!" Said Jack Atlas protested.

"And we have a huge beat-stick in Chase's field called Void Ogre Dragon [3000/3000] that's dominating the field. Chase has no cards in hand, and there's no point attacking a Token anyway. Maybe it's to prevent the advance summon of stronger monsters, but Chase attacks a token, it goes through, no doubts, but there's one left. Chase calls it a day at that, hopefully his field would hold.

"We go to Ryuusei, who's so far managed to keep his life intact and his hand managed well. He draws, Drill Warrior comes back, he takes Dandylion. We know he's got Quickdraw in his hand and he can get a level seven out pretty quickly. He- he tributes the last Fluff Token to summon Caius the Dark Monarch [2400/1000]. A Monarch in a deck that can abuse Dandylion, with all this tribute fodder, is pretty solid strategy. Caius allows him to banish a monster on the field, and obviously he chooses Void Ogre Dragon. The effect of Caius causes Chase to take damage equal to one thousand points."

Chase: LP 2800 → LP 1800, SPC: 2 → 1

Bruce admired it, this game that was so much more than attack and defence, all the loopholes... it reminded him of crime-fighting in Gotham. Maybe less flashy, but the same underlying message was clear.

"Now, the field is empty, and unless there's a Necro Guardna in Chase's grave Ryuusei will win this turn. Ryuusei attacks with Drill Warrior first and... there's the Necro Guardna. Caius follows up, and that's game for Ryuusei."

Chase: LP 2800 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 4000

"Well, Chase put up a good fight, but Ryuusei's a chip off the old block, I guess." the emcee commented. "Chris?"

"Fudo's clearly the better Duellist of the two. There's potential in Princeton, but he'll need a few more years. Fudo's duelling is solid, a lot like the real Yusei Fudo 'cept that there's no real original strategy there, but he'll make it. Solid play at this age just means that there's time for him to develop something. We should keep our eyes peeled for the next generation there, I daresay."

"Right, I'll take your word for it. Anyway, we take a short break, and later will be the match up of Jared Hampton and Setsuka Shimotsuki. Will this punk win, or will the ice princess prevail? Stay tuned."

"Bruce, you're leaning out of your seat," Dick frowned. "Are you okay?"

"It's a nice show," he remarked. "Very nice."

"The holograms are good," Dick slowly agreed. "Bruce, stop being paranoid for a moment, will you?"

The billionaire was more absorbed by the sight of the winged figure standing on the roofs directly across his vantage point, the white-winged figure unlike any in the League or his contacts. The figure raised an arm...

...and disappeared.

Somehow, Bruce felt disappointed.

* * *

"Congratulations, Ryuusei-nii!" Seika's beam was the first thing he saw.

"Thank you, Seika," Ryuusei returned the smile. "Good luck, Shimotsuki. Win this for Neo Domino."

"Setsu-chan will win!" Seika pouted with the endearing tendency of one with absolute faith.

"It is too early to tell," Setsuka serenely answered. "Either way, I will try. You keep an eye on Seika, Fudo Ryuusei. Seika-han, thank you."

"Go, Setsu-chan!" Seika cheered as Ryuusei sat beside her. "She'll win, right?"

"I don't know," he honestly answered as a familiar face came up. "Chase?"

"Yo, brat," Kiryu commented as he walked up. "So you're Ryuusei. You really look like your old man, huh?"

"Kiryu," Yusei sighed. "Ryuusei, this is my old friend, Kiryu Kyosuke. He just came from Satisfaction Town to watch his disciple against you. Call him uncle."

"Uncle Kiryu," Ryuusei bowed. "Chase is your disciple?"

"He still has a while to go, doesn't he?" Kiryu gave the sullen boy who was walking up a look. "You did well there, Ryuusei. A right chip off the old block."

"Ryuusei built his deck himself," Yusei answered. "Somehow, he ended up modelling his strategies after my own."

"He's got two regularly visiting godfathers who're pro Duellists, of course he knows the game," Jack boasted. "He'll blow all the competition out of the water." Jack reconsidered. "Perhaps."

"We should watch Setsuka duel," Yusei frowned down as the cheering Seika.

"Oh, right, Dr Lionel's son is participating as well," Ryuusei added. "He's here in Gotham to cheer for him."

"That's nice," Yusei nodded. "Critiquing Duel strategies is a father-son activity as well, isn't it?"

"So, you over-extended your hand, and now you see why," Kiryu nodded. "But you got out a Synchro, that's good... except that there are better choices. We'll be reflecting on this later, but for now we need to critique other decks. 'Kay?"

"Yes, Kiryu Sensei." Chase nodded fiercely. "I hate tiny monsters..." he muttered under his breath.

"Tiny monsters?" Ryuusei couldn't help but ask.

"I grew up duelling Ojama cards," Chase answered as if that explained everything. "I kept losing, but to Ojamas."

Ryuusei twitched. "I feel your pain."

"Me too," Kiryu nodded, his face completely straight.

* * *

"The second round of the quarter-finals will now begin! Chris, what's your take on Jared's deck, seeing as this is the first time we've ever seen the guy here?"

"No clue, he'll have to surprise us."

"There's the ice princess, Setsuka Shimotsuki as well. Do you think she'll win?"

"Well, we know that Setsuka plays a lock-down deck, and Jared will have to get his act together to survive her lock. That is, if he can. Hopefully."

Standing on the ice-blue D-Board parked next to the black one, Setsuka took a deep breath.

"Had enough attention, girlie?" Jared smirked.

Setsuka gave him a level look. "Not quite."

"Field Magic, Speed World Two Dual Magic, set, on!" the emcee yelled.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" both called as they took off.

Setsuka: LP 4000

Jared: LP 4000

"Aaaand, they're off! With some creative manoeuvring of the board, Setsuka claims the first turn, or Jared's chivalric spirit kicks in. Either way, to start, Setsuka summons Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier [300/500] in defence mode. She sets two cards and claims turn end.

"We turn to Jared now. He's got a Gene-Warped Warwolf [2000/100] out on his field, and he's playing an Ancient Rules. He summons... what the...?"

Even the Bat-clan found themselves at a loss of words. "What is... that...?" Batman spoke as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"That's... worse than the Hatter," Dick concluded.

Setsuka frowned as she glanced up at the giant white... fluffy... draconic... rabbit... dragon-thing. "That is _disgusting_."

"Hey!" Jared yelled. "Anyway, entering battle phase, Rabidragon [2950/2900], tear down the Defender!"

"Oh, her sole defence is torn down, wait, she activates a face-down Broken Blocker to summon two more Defenders from her deck. Due to Defender's effect, she draws a card. Now, Jared has to choose whether to let his opponent have two monsters on the field, or give her a hand advantage. He ends with no reversed cards, maybe he's got a hand of monsters.

"We enter Setsuka's turn, where she draws. She clocks in at two SPC and a hand of six. She tributes both Blizzed to summon- Is that what I _think_ it is?"

"Blue Ice White Night Dragon, summon!" the icy blue dragon roared as it floated over the girl.

"Wow, that's a rare White Night Dragon [3000/2500], known in Japan as the Blue Ice White Night Dragon. Not only is it equal to its namesake, the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon, but it also has effects to boot! This is gonna be tough!"

"Blue Ice White Night Dragon, attack his... rabbit-thing!" Setsuka pointed. "Ice Fire!"

The dragon let loose a roar of ice shards on command, icing the dragon into tatters.

Jared: LP 4000 → LP 3950

"Having iced the other dragon, she considers the field. She plays Salvage, getting back two of the three Blizzed in the grave, and plays Speed Spell – Moray of Greed. She places one card and declares turn end."

"Jared seems more eager to get on with the play than before. He draws, and then he equips Gene-Warped Warwolf with Amulet of Ambition. We can see now that Jared's running a Vanilla Beatdown deck, which is kinda rare to see around since the defeat of Team Taiyo in the WRGP against Team 5Ds. Still, we're likely to see Zushin summoned only once in our lifetime, aren't we?"

"You said it, Zushin is killer to summon. And even when it's summoned, Team 5Ds put it right back. Still, back to the current duel, Setsuka has a narrow lead on life points, but clearly not field presence. Jared takes the advantage, declares an attack on White Night Dragon. Amulet of Ambition's effect takes place, Gene-Warped Warwolf clocks up to a whopping four grand [2000/100 → 4000/100], and it goes through! Wait, Setsuka activates... Dimension Wall, ow. Like a gentleman, Jared takes the damage she would!"

Jared: LP 3950 → LP 2950, SPC: 3 → 1

"Speed World causes Jared to lose SPC, and he's got to wash his mouth out in front of a lady, that one. He declares turn end, again without setting a card.

"It's Setsuka's move now, and so far the ice princess hasn't lost any life points. She plays Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier, destroying Gene-Warped Warwolf and summoning General Grunard of the Ice Barrier to her field [2800/1800]."

The armoured warrior in cold armour appeared standing protectively before her as the child's mouth murmured words, seemingly to the monster.

"She summons Strategist of the Ice Barrier [1600/1600] next, discarding an Ice Barrier monster to draw a card. General Grunard allows her another normal summon of an Ice Barrier monster. She gets out Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier [1300/0]. Cryomancer is a tuner, she declares. She's tuning both of them!"

"The chill of frost spread over the land, the arching spear of the lost people," the cold voice she whispered in was enough for the temperature to drop in Bruce's view. "Synchro Summon, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

The new dragon that appeared was long and serpentine, and as it roared, cold swept through the stadium like the north winds.

"That's one of the three spears of the Ice Barrier deck, the famous Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier [2300/1400]. Kind of a misnomer, really, but ah well. Fans of this freezing deck might know its effect, but if you don't, it's too useful not to... not that Jared has any cards on his field."

"Battle!" Setsuka pointed. "Brionac, Ice Target! Grunard, attack!"

Jared: LP 2950 → LP 0

"And that's game, too bad Jared's hand isn't so great," the emcee sighed. "Well, Chris, what's your take?"

"It's bloody freezing in Gotham, for one."

"Well, it's the home of Mr Freeze, but I meant the duel."

"The Dimension Wall was pretty sneaky, but what else is expected from a deck lock? Even with a monster like the White Night Dragon there, she knew that any Vanilla Beatdown would pack that Amulet. She did her homework, or she specialises in Magic Cylinders or something like that. I mean, people usually pack Cylinder, right?"

"True, but the element of surprise, I suppose. We'll take a short break from the action for the crowd to anticipate the next duel, Reginald Mackenzie vs Ru Zhou. Odd, really. There was a notable American Duellist called Mackenzie as well, right?"

"Chances of _that_ are pretty slim, unless Reggie produces a Splendid Venus... or something unbelievable..."

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: Fortune Chariot! Duel, Acceleration!**_

_**Whoever it was that requested an appearance of Valkyries... right, here you go.**_


	10. Nine: Fortune Chariot

_**Whoever it was that requested an appearance of Valkyries... right, here you go. Note that the Athena burn combo was used by someone before... I think it was featured in chapter twenty-three of Shadowchaser: Risen Nemesis by Lux-Nero, to those who find the combo familiar. Either way, I modified it slightly and this is the result.  
**_

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Nine: Fortune Chariot**

Up in the stands of the stadium, Bruce Wayne glanced at the arrangement on the field, and thought well enough. Beside him, Tim was cheering, still regaling Flash with all the juicy news of the game.

"It's... interesting," Dick reluctantly admitted. "I thought it was just a card game, but it's not."

"It's magic!" Tim was saying. "And he summoned the dragon and blew the whole field!"

"I wonder what we'll see next," Bruce considered.

"Mackenzie, you mean?" a rather beautiful woman with long blond hair and green eyes commented next to him, focused on the field. "Ah, where are my manners? Sherry LeBlanc."

"Bruce Wayne," Bruce answered, giving the proffered hand a quick shake. "What is such a lovely lady like yourself here for?"

"To watch the tournament," Sherry answered simply. "I am a professional myself."

"Professional Duellist?" Bruce asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. "I almost find that hard to believe... if not for Miss Shimotsuki just now."

"America's first champion was a genius girl, did you know that?" Sherry answered as she glanced at the field. "Rebecca Hawkins, America's first Duel Monsters champion..."

"The mother of the Cure-Burn deck, right?" Tim volunteered, looking at her. "Using card effects to burn away the opponent's life points?"

"Yes," Sherry answered. "You are?"

"Tim Drake-Wayne," Tim smirked. "You're Sherry LeBlanc, I can tell. Bruce can tell, right?"

"Excuse me?" Bruce blinked. "Miss Sherry, you're..."

"Heiress of the LeBlanc gaming empire," Sherry answered. "We took over from the Schroeder family after the merger of Schroeder Corporation with KaibaCorp as one of the gaming empires of Europe, but that's boring business. I usually leave everything to Mizoguchi and focus on the Leagues."

"So, you ride a... motorcycle, at speeds far beyond a normal car and possibly the speed of sound, and play a card game at the same time," Dick clarified, unsure. "That sounds..."

"There is a difference in Standing Duel and Riding Duel," Sherry sighed. "You never learn until you try the speed yourself."

"And, thank you for being so patient!" the announcer's voice came on again. "It's going to be a tough battle! First, give it up for our own Reginald Mackenzie, here all the way from Michigan on the behest of the Elysium Circle! And challenging him, is the Kung Fu fighter from China, Ru Zhou! Both of them will be facing each other in the Dual-Magic rules, using Speed World Two. Get ready..."

"Field Magic, Speed World Two, set on!" Tim yelled as the signal went off.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Reginald: LP 4000

Zhou: LP 4000

"And, we have the first turn going to Zhou, who begins with a The Immortal Bushi [1200/600]." The announcer began. "He ends with a reversed card, since this is the first turn.

"The baton is now passed to Reginald, who takes advantage of the Dual-Magic rules and plays the Continuous Spell, Court of Justice. Hmm, a Fairy deck? He summons Freya, Spirit of Victory [100/100 → 500/500] and hence he gains an immediate attack boost. He summons a Shining Angel [1400/900 → 1800/1300] and then ends with two set cards. Ooo, wonder what he'll pull out, since Court of Justice is an infamous Fairy swarm card..."

"More immediately useful than Valhalla, especially combined with Freya," Sherry noted. "Incredible strategy..."

"Zhou takes over, tributes the Immortal Bushi to set a monster and then flips summons Silver Ninja [2300/2200]. This allows him to swarm the field with Ninjas in face-down defence, which he does before flipping them open. Looks like he's got two ninjas! There's a Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja [1500/1000] and a Masked Ninja Ebisu [1200/1800] on his field right now! He activates the effect of Ebisu- wait, Reginald triggers the Divine Wrath he's got, discarding a card to negate the effect and destroy Ebisu. Right, Zhou activates the face-down Ninjitsu Art of Transformation trap he's got, tributing Goe Goe for a- wow, that's a Behemoth the King of All Animals [2700/1500]! How in the effing-"

"Either way, Mark, putting aside how he got the card, Zhou enters the battle phase, attacking the Shining Angel with Silver Ninja."

"Right, right. Reginald triggers Spirit Barrier in answer, Shining Angel still goes, allowing Reginald to search out a second card. He searches another Shining Angel, which is soon destroyed by Behemoth, and Reginald searches out another Shining Angel. Zhou sets a card and ends, no doubt he knows what's coming next.

"Reginald takes the field with three SPC and a hand of one, now two. He activates the Speed Spell – Heaven's Lost Property, allowing both players to draw three cards and discard two. A lot like the now forbidden Graceful Charity, but for both players. He activates Court of Justice, allowing him to special summon Athena [2600/800 → 3000/1200] from his hand, and Athena gains an immediate attack boost from Freya."

"Quite a lot of mythologies are featured in the game," Bruce commented, glancing at the giant purple behemoth on the field running beside the silver ninja.

"Duel Monsters spread to many things," Sherry cryptically answered. "Athena... a Fairy burn card... a combination of swarm and burn."

"You can tell all of that from his cards?" Dick questioned.

"Some cards are staples in a specific deck type," Sherry pointed to Athena. "In a Fairy deck, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen or Celestial Transformation would be utilised to swarm the field with high-level Fairy monsters. I'd bet that in his deck is a Cestus of Dalga to gain life points upon destroying a monster, and maybe an Ancient Sacred Wyvern in the extra deck. Looks like a typical Valhalla deck, capable of swarming the field with many monsters, burning the opponent's life points, beat-down and possibly life point gain."

"So... Reginald Mackenzie has some pretty good cards," Tim smirked. "That's so cool... Athena's pretty..."

"Reginald tributes Shining Angel to special summon a Fairy from his grave!" the emcee called. "Because a Fairy is summoned to the field, Zhou takes six hundred points of damage! Reginald takes first blood!"

Zhou: LP 4000 → LP 3400

The boy screamed as the blast made contact, nearly falling off the skateboard. "Ow! Wait, Solid Vision doesn't do that..."

"Can't take the pain?" Reginald taunted in a low, almost musical voice, almost amused as a scuff mark appeared on the other's hand.

"Our competitor Ru Zhou seems to be in pain!" the announcer called. "Is everything alright down there?"

"When Valkyrie Zweite [1600/1600] is summoned to the field, one monster can be destroyed, that is, your Silver Ninja," Reginald continued, seemingly at peace as the female divine warrior astride a white horse, long bubblegum-pink hair waving from under a winged headpiece flowing in the wind.

"That's... a Valkyrie! He's using Valkyries!" came the announcement. "How did he even find these cards from the era of Yuugi Mutou! People say that the Valkyries are devastating if correctly used, but even more so against Warriors and Dragons, as Katsuya Jounochi proved in his duel against Siegfried von Schroeder. Zhou has got a lot of work to do..."

"I activate the Spell, Nibelung's Treasure, allowing me to activate a Spell on your side of the field, ignoring activation requirements. I choose its partner, Nibelung's Ring." Reginald declared as the metal ring clasped itself around Behemoth's neck. "The ring of misfortune now dogs your every move, on your Behemoth! I also get to draw five cards!"

"That effectively cuts off the opponent's strongest monster, and seals its effect, on top that it can't be tributed or even attack!" the announcer called. "Truly, a move that can only be utilised with the Dual-Magic rules!"

"I summon the tuner monster, Buten [200/300 → 600/700] to the field, and Athena's effect activates again!" Reginald called, another blast of white light hitting Zhou from Athena's spear as a little pig with wings appeared on the field.

Zhou: LP 3400 → LP 2800

"Ah!" the skateboard swerved dangerously as Zhou clutched at his arm. "Ow!"

"One card set, turn end," the blond boy declared as both skateboards sped around the field.

"Eh?" Sherry glanced down. "That boy... Psychic Duellist..."

Bruce caught the nervous inflection in her voice.

"D- Draw!" Zhou stuttered.

"Nibelung's Treasure activates!" Reginald had a small smirk on his face. "You draw two cards and reveal them, but if monsters are drawn this way, one must be discarded."

"Oh! Reginald has effectively sealed his opponent's monsters!" the emcee called. "What a strategy with Nibelung's Ring!"

"Damn, I had Fuhma Shuriken and White Dragon Ninja..." he muttered as he slotted one card away. "I move Behemoth to defence mode and end my turn."

"My turn," Reginald smiled slightly at his card. "By Court of Justice's effect, I can special summon Valkyrie Erste [1600/1800 → 2000/2200] to the field! Athena's effect activates, dealing six hundred damage to you!"

Zhou: LP 2800 → LP 2200

"W- What are you?" Zhou stuttered as the next blast scuffed his leg.

"I'm... not like any of you," Reginald answered. "By Athena's effect, I tribute Zweite to special summon one Fairy monster from my grave. I choose Fairy Archer [1400/600 → 1800/1000]! When a Fairy is summoned to the field, you take six hundred damage again from Athena!"

This time, Zhou screamed as the blast hit him.

Zhou: LP 2200 → LP 1600

Bruce glanced down at the field of Reginald's monsters, a woman astride a white horse in armour and a winged headpiece, long sea-green hair trailing, Athena herself in a Grecian chiton and armour and holding the Aegis Shield, the so-called Freya waving pompoms, a little pig with wings beside her, and the butterfly-winged Fairy Archer. None of them looked very threatening, that is, until he noted that Zhou was cradling his arm.

"It's over," Reginald declared. "I activate the effect of Fairy Archer, inflicting four hundred damage for every Light Attribute monster I control. I have five, so you take two thousand damage."

A beam of light gathered at the butterfly-winged Archer's arrow, before shooting at Zhou and striking true.

Zhou: LP 1600 → LP 0

"Oh, and by a truly effective method of Fairy burn, he defeats Zhou! Reginald wins!" the announcer shouted as the boy' D-Board crashed into a wall. "Wait! Someone get a doctor to Zhou!"

The white skateboard skidded right next to Zhou, Reginald barely pausing to look at the injuries that were his work before moving off.

"Er, we'll take a short break for a while, before the next round," the emcee nervously stated before hanging up, feedback echoing for a moment.

"That boy... Psychic Duellist..." Sherry murmured, a hand to her mouth. "Poor kid..."

"Psychic Duellist?" Tim echoed.

"That... was no accidental injury," Dick recalled. "That was real damage... inflicted via a card game with holographic monsters..."

"I'm never going to look at Fairies the same way ever again," Tim shook his head. "Evil Fairies, now _that's_ a horrible joke..."

Bruce looked to the blond boy and the other from the Circle, one laughing madly, his expression set.

Sherry gave him an odd look as he contemplated the situation.

"That was... a Psychic Duellist," Aki murmured from her place on the stands. "A Psychic Duellist... the organisation..."

"Mama, don't worry about yourself," Ryuusei assured.

"I'm more worried about you and Setsuka," Aki sighed. "Psychic Duellist appearing at this international tournament... this would set back the reformed Arcadia Movement too much. Nakamura San and Setsuka have tried for so long to re-integrate those formerly under Divine into Neo Domino for so long already... and organisations like this... they usually target the powerful Psychic Duellists."

"We'll have to be careful," Yusei concluded, his eyes half-lidded in nostalgia as he glanced as Seika, who was worrying her bottom lip with concern over the boy being carried off in a stretcher by paramedics. "They might have realised..."

* * *

"That was a little strong for mere effect damage, wasn't it?"

Reginald Mackenzie paused as he glanced at the little girl with the grizzled manservant behind her. "Shimotsuki Setsuka... the unofficial leader of the new Arcadia Movement..."

"Oh, you've pronounced rather correctly," Setsuka answered. "How did you realise it?"

"The same way I recognise both of you as part of us," Reginald answered levelly. "i can see power when I see it, Shimotsuki Setsuka. Your power of ice, the Circle would benefit greatly from it. Perhaps, when this whole farce is over, you will join us... to create a world for us Psychic Duellists."

"You should've realised, Divine's ideals are all lies," Setsuka answered. "There is no way for that to happen, Psychic Duellists are far fewer than you think!"

"We are the ones chosen, we will win," Reginald answered. "With enough power... that's why you keep that girl so close to you, isn't it, Shimotsuki Setsuka?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Setsuka answered, her voice cold.

"Kannazuki Seika..." Reginald trailed off. "The mysterious power she holds, that Father said would help us, would help Mother... come now, don't think I didn't feel it. A nexus of untapped power, power enough to change everything."

"Again, I think you're insane," Setsuka turned to leave. "You know... that was an interesting strategy. If we weren't currently enemies, I would even praise it."

"...thank you," Reginald whispered, blue eyes never leaving as both mistress and servant left.

* * *

"Good news, Zhou has only received minor injuries! He will recover!" the emcee shouted. "Now, to the final duel of the day, Flora Ramsay, the child activist Duellist!"

"Is it even safe?" Dick volunteered. "I mean, she's fighting against another from that Circle, right? That Glen Powers?"

"And, her opponent, again from the Elysium Circle, Glen Powers!" the emcee roared to murmurs throughout the crowd.

"It's gonna be a shock!" the cocky red-head boy yelled as he skidded up on his own D-Board. "Get ready!"

"And... field magic, Speed World Two, set, on!" the emcee called. "Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Glen: LP 4000

Flora: LP 4000

"And they're off! With some crazy moves -oh god!- Glen takes the first move! He sets three cards and ends his turn with a Wattdragonfly [900/100] summoned- oh, Flora chains with a special summon of the tuner monster, Naturia Cosmobeet [1000/700] from her hand. No reply.

Flora takes over, clocking in with one SPC. She summons Naturia Cliff [1500/1000] and proceeds to declare a tuning! She tunes Naturia Cliff to Naturia Cosmobeet for a level six Synchro Summon, summoning Naturia Barkion [2500/1800]! Glen chains the counter-trap, Wattcancel! Flora has no reply, since Barkion can only be used on traps instead. But, Cliff's effect activates. She summons Naturia Mosquito [200/300] from her deck using Cliff's effect, and chains by milling one card from her deck to special summon Naturia Rock [1200/1200] from her hand. She activates the Spell, Barkion's Bark, and declares her battle phase. She attacks the Wattdragonfly with her Rock, and it's destroyed. Wait, Wattdragonfly is a searcher, so he summons a Watthopper [0/0]. he chains the quick-play Spell, Photon Lead, special summoning another Watthopper from his hand and one more from his deck. It's an attack lock, and a replay is triggered. Flora calls it a turn.

"The baton is passed to Glen, who draws. He summons Wattcobra [1000/500] and declares a direct attack with Wattcobra! The attack passes due to the effect of Wattcobra! Glen takes the first hit!"

Flora: LP 4000 → LP 3000, SPC: 2 → 1

"Ah!" the girl screamed as she swerved dangerously. "What was that?"

"Glen as well!" Sherry hissed, unknowingly seated next to the Bat-clan. "Psychic Duellist!"

"Ha, take that!" Glen cackled as the sparking cobra came back to his field. "When Wattcobra inflicts battle damage, I can take a Watt monster from my deck and add it to my hand! Turn end!"

"So, Flora begins her turn with two SPC, weakened and she still has two monsters, level three Rock and level one Mosquito. She summons the level three Naturia Butterfly [500/1800] and proceeds to end her turn. She looks confident there, she does.

"Glen begins his turn, and he summons Wattpheasant [1000/800]. He activates Judgement of Thunder, choosing to destroy Flora's butterfly. Good move, that Butterfly would have stopped his attacks cold. He attacks directly using Wattpheasant, due to its effect!"

Flora: LP 3000 → LP 2000, SPC: 3 → 2

"Ah!" Flora swerved again. "It hurts! This shock... real electricity?"

"I activate the effect of Wattpheasant!" Glen called. "If this card inflicts battle damage, I can select one monster on your field, and banish it! I choose Naturia Mosquito!"

"Quite tough there! Glen has direct attackers out and Flora can't attack! Even worse, she's only got a rock to protect her, which won't help!"

"Inflicting damage through direct attackers, and locking the opponent... interesting strategy," Sherry considered. "Thunder Type monsters..."

"Wattcobra, it's your turn!" Glen declared. "Go! Direct attack!"

Flora: LP 2000 → LP 1000, SPC: 2 → 1

"Glen shocks again!" the emcee yelled in concern. "Flora's damaged, and she's right at the safety line!"

"It hurts!" Flora began to yell. "It hurts!"

"This pain, remember it!" Glen smirked. "Card set, turn end."

"Oh, and Glen hands the field to Flora, who draws! She's got it tough, she has to find a way to turn it around! Hmm, she plays her Naturia Cliff [1500/1000]! Now she plays her card, a Dark Hole! Glen's field is destroyed! Is it?"

"Solemn Judgement!" Glen declares. "I halve my life points to negate that card and destroy it!"

Glen: LP 4000 → LP 2000

"Flora's getting desperate! She ends her turn with a set card!"

"It's Glen's turn! He uses Wattpheasant to attack directly and end the duel!"

"AHHHH!" Flora screamed as she was blown off the track.

"Someone get to her!" the emcee began to panic as a paramedic squad came up to the field. "Well, erm, we have our four winners, and the next round of the tournament will take place next week here as well. Thank you all for being such a great audience, now we have to see to Flora's accident. It looks like her DuelDisk short-circuited..."

"That wasn't an accident!" Tim raged as the stadium began to clear out. "That was _deliberate_!"

"And how are you going to prove it?" the blonde Duellist answered cryptically as she stood. "I should go before Mizoguchi tears down the block... it was nice meeting you, Monsieur Wayne."

"Yeah," Bruce muttered as she left. "We'll meet again, no worries..."

Yusei frowned, at a different part of the stands. "That... was just cruel. Hitting a defenceless innocent..."

"Poor girl," Aki sighed beside him. "Ryuusei..."

"I'll be fine," the teen answered, his own blue eyes narrowed at the laughing Glen. "Glen Powers..."

"How sad," Seika's expression fell.

"Seika-han, enough of sad things," Setsuka strolled up to them. "Shall we? Nakamura San has placed a reservation for dinner."

"Are you sure we should be eating together? Don't you want to bond with your family in Gotham?" Aki pointed out.

"Bruce San will understand," Setsuka answered. "Shall we?"

"Well," Yusei scratched his mark lightly. "Erm..."

"Cool, it'll be a reunion of Team 5Ds!" Crow appeared, slapping Jack upside the head as a greeting. "C'mon, Yusei!"

"Well, I suppose that wouldn't hurt..." Yusei considered. "There's nothing worth stealing in our room, unless you count the pieces of Mini Momentum, and everyone's together..."

"So you dismantled the thing?" Jack asked. "Good, that device's nothing but bad news. Especially in this city..."

Across the stadium, Dr Lionel put down his binoculars from where he had been eyeing Seika, sparks dancing from his fingertips as he set the metal viewing device down. "That's her."

"So that's the nexus?" Glen drawled. "Hmph, pretty."

"Mother wants us to convince her?" Reginald questioned.

"Yes," Dr Lionel agreed. "For our ideals..."

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: Swing of Memories! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	11. Ten: Swing of Memories

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Ten: Swing of Memories**

_Butterfly Dagger. Twin Swords of Flashing Light. Wicked-Breaking Flamberge. Shooting Star Bow. Rod of Silence. Gravity Axe. _

_All these weapons, and all these entities of the weapons... not a single one of them are mine despite that I would use them more than any other. All these cards, this armoury of equip magics, long assembled before I came by a boy who experienced loss early in life, and never quite learnt to let go until his death._

_'Twas Grarl, Kay'est and I who first appeared before the boy, upon the deserted island, soaking wet and shivering despite the fire he had built primarily to dry his cards, our vessels. Kay'est took to him, she was a maternal soul. Grarl accepted him, soon enough. Elma, Tryce, Ceal, even Baou, they accepted him as their master, wielder, and soon enough friend, yet 'twas always my approval he sought. _

_I look at him, and perhaps think of a boy who saw a mother where a card existed. The other guardians, they loved him like their own son, even with the barrier of words between us, even when he could only see pale shades of their brilliance. I saw him as a child of mine, even as he grew up, even as he wandered to that traitorous king, even as he threw in his lot with the dark fates. _

_The Dominion of Beasts is not kind to those who turn its back upon it. I would know, as would Elma, but perhaps Elma forgets. They all do. _

_I am the sole Guardian of power within this demesne, and even Rafael would admit so. The Celestial Sword, a weapon I have not seen since the last war between the Higher Planes and that of the Fiends, he found it, not a mockery, but the true sword I thought lost during that time. I remember smiling when he presented it, and henceforth after that he had thrown in almost all his effort to find my armour, that which I thought lost too upon the loss of light. _

_Dartz... for poisoning his mind, I have a mind to hunt you down and show you what an eagle can do to your innards. Damn you, and your great Beast, and your Seals of the Orichalcos and all your darkness. He might have thrown in his fate with you, and us with him, but I would say that when I hit you, 'twas the best thing I have ever felt. Even as we Guardians were imprisoned later, even as you took his soul, I will someday come across your remains, and I will scatter them once I burnt every inch of them._

_He stopped at France upon his release, perhaps to revisit the City of Lights. The phallic tower in the city, I find it rather distasteful, but perhaps it is a quaint architectural monument of the humans in the area. The one called the Arch of Triumph, that was nice. The view from the top is amazing. Astounding, any other words in this inadequate lexicon to describe it. Lights, the City of Lights... Paris was good. _

_The Light of Destruction... that was bad. Even I told Baou so when he packed himself into service to the Conqueror. Baou came back soon enough, proving me right. _

_Darkness taints us, light purifies us, but without one, the other has no meaning. I am the wind, not held by these constraints._

_While Baou searched for the Supreme Conqueror, 'twas in France that the lord of the white dragon found him, pulled him into service as repentance. Others with the power to call upon spirits, others with powers, perhaps equal to that of the nameless one and his kind, others who might hurt innocents and civilians and my dearest child. He accepted; how could he not? 'Twas a chance at repentance and work, honest work he could live by. He met her; she would could call us, make us solid, speak with the child. _

_That face of joy I truly treasure, when I spread my wings wide and answered him at last. _

_As with admiration, things give way to love. The other, the champion of the Master Magician, she understands that she has his heart, but his soul has always been ours. She understands too well, maybe, but it worked. They joined hands, hand-fasting in a clear day. Wandering the globe for years with us and the others, a contingent of spirits. One might even say a court. _

_His daughter was born in winter, named ice flower, even after the family name of the month of frost. Too much water, I say. Look, her eyes are blue. Too much water in the spirit. Rafael himself, he was wind and earth, the woman, Diana she was called, she too was water, with a touch of fire. Their child bore the water of their souls, either great peace or destructive force can be expected from her, I said. He laughed, perhaps later wishing that I was not right. How could I not be? History does not change, as he well knows, and I have followed him through the time with Doma. _

_The child, his daughter, she grew into it. Ice, her power, not water, but frozen water anyway. Kay'est had wished for more fluidity, but I saw that the child had inherited his hardness. So young and forced to grow up so soon._

_Another organisation. Another power. Psychic Duellists, they wanted, they saw in our boy, his mate, and their child. He told me, ordered me, screamed at me to save the child. The wife, she fought anyway, still bleeding from the burns and cuts of those monsters the other called as she held her daughter for the last time. Victorious, but not forever. Her power made it absolute; Rafael passed his cards to the child to find a new wielder, before the last of my power was used for them to escape. Struck down as my wings stole the child and the servant to safety, I could only watch and run and steal them away to sanctuary even as the Guardian cursed and cried at the loss._

_As I left the child of my heart behind, never more had I cursed my wings._

_Days bleed into months into years, the time all the same to a spirit. Things change anyway, so only the constants matter. We Guardians, we lose strength that we had gotten from long association with Rafael. We lose memory and power, our grip upon the mortal plane loosening with every passing moon and summer. The child's power keeps us, but not long; the keeper of one court cannot keep another for long. She searches for the next wielder, almost desperately with some fervour familiar in Rafael, I know, but time runs short. _

_Then... the dark knight._

* * *

When talking about the late Seiran Shimotsuki, formerly Diana Hunter, Aki Fudo nee Izayoi would always recall long black hair, glittering dark blue eyes that should hardly be Japanese and pale skin no matter no long she stood in the sun to lobby for the anti-discrimination of Psychic Duellists. Of course, there was also a slight smile, almost like a statue or something ethereally transient about the woman, and the same air of mystery Setsuka carried well.

As the former Black Rose Witch, Aki had never been able to carry off that mystery no matter what her powers were like. She almost envied them for it.

Of course, she had accepted when the woman, accompanied by her stoic, strong silent husband had appeared at the Fudo apartment in the Tops and landed a proposition: help reform the Arcadia Movement. As gratitude to a former home, Aki had given her effort to raise it to its true ideals as sanctuary and teaching centre, but the real work had been done by the Shimotsuki adults and their legacy of wealth. That is, until they died, leaving a young daughter and a caretaker struggling to maintain control for the heiress. That control lasted up until Setsuka displayed inordinate will and demanded control of her fortune. The lawyers were hard put to argue with the heiress herself despite their points and logic.

In the end, the Fudo couple merely gave their best effort for the sake of their own son, the heiress herself and the little Kannazuki Seika, and left Ruka to help watch over it.

Still, as Aki clambered out of the limousine towards the grand foyer of the Gotham Rothschild, she was reminded by the presence of black-dressed paparazzi exactly why she detested media events.

"Calm down," Yusei murmured, both to her and himself, she guessed. "We're... I _hate_ this suit."

"It's for a good cause," Aki murmured with the easy banter of fifteen years of happy marriage that, to their surprise and despite every doubt, had not gone the way of most couples. "Fetching as you are in the riding outfit, you can't wear that to a formal event."

"Mama, I concur with Papa," Ryuusei was also in a miniature suit, complete with bow-tie. In the hotel lobby where the rich and powerful of Gotham gathered for the auction of some WayneTech Enterprises patents, including a scanner supposed capable of scanning neural activity without contact and thus suited for use amongst Psychic Duellists, not to mention its potential in the initial detection of neural tumours.

"...the jacket is only practical," Aki pointed out as the Fudo family were declared into the ballroom. "It's cold."

Yusei was offering his own jacket to Aki as Seika wandered up to them, dressed neatly in a frock complete with highly polished round-toed shoes and white socks. "O Jii-chan! Aki-sensei! Ryuusei! We're here!"

"Professor, Aki-sensei, Fudo-kun," Setsuka was wearing a dress of dark blue, complete with light blue shawl and a smaller DuelDisk on her arm. Nakamura loomed behind like some guardian statue, in his usual attire as manservant and caretaker.

A dark-haired man in a neatly pressed, expensive dark Armani suit walked up to them, glass in hand. "Setsuka."

"Bruce San," the girl nodded. "Professor, this is my distant uncle, Mr Bruce Wayne. Bruce San, this is my temporary guardian in America, Professor Yusei Fudo, and his wife, Aki Fudo. Beside them is their son, Ryuusei Fudo."

"Ah, the boy in the first match today," Bruce nodded to the couple in greeting before he spoke. "I don't know much about the game, but you really had him in a bind there."

"Thank you, sir," Ryuusei answered without any inflection.

"My son is not so skilled in English yet," Yusei intervened as the teenager's face grew pained. "He is... unused to prolonged conversation."

"Ah," Bruce nodded, patting Setsuka on the shoulder. "My apologies. Now, I've got a few blondes over there I've got to discuss with, so, Setsuka, feel free to wander about, 'kay?"

"That man is rich," Ryuusei commented as Bruce turned to a gaggle of well-dressed women with a charming smile and left them.

"He is also acting," Yusei shook his head. "I can recognise someone who pretends to be drunk when he's actually a teetotaller, and if I can't recognise masks then I'm not much of a Duellist."

"Yusei!" the family and the girls turned to see Sherry in a sleek white-and-black striped dress coming towards them. "It's been a long time! Aki!"

"Sherry!" Aki smiled. "Yeah, it's been a long time. Why are you here?"

"I'm a chaperone of Harald," Sherry airily replied. "He requested my help in Gotham."

"Harald is here as well?" Yusei blinked, looking around. "Where?"

"Ah, he went out to take a call," Sherry answered. "Who knows with him. When I asked him, he just answered something about fate..."

"He really loves fate, huh..." Yusei smiled slightly. "If that guy had any problems, he'd probably just blame fate and overcome them... that's Harald, I guess."

"As expected, Yusei got it right," the man with long grey hair walked up to them, also outfitted in a suit of elegant but sober cut of monochrome colours. "Perhaps it was fate that pulled us three all here in Gotham again."

"Brave and Dragan are here too?" Aki enquired. "The entire Team Ragnarok is still going strong then."

Harald amusedly tapped his left eye with a finger. "We have a covenant to fulfil as well. Don't forget that."

Further conversation was stopped as the doors blew open with a bang, and all the socialites present paused.

"_Gooooooood_ evening, Gotham!" A smile as wide as a dinner plate, a horribly clashing purple suit jacket and pants over a green shirt, the white face of the Joker created fear in the expression of everyone present as he casually strolled in on the wake of the broken doors, thugs in clown masks with guns following in his wake. "Well, I was just here in town tonight, and I'm crashing in! Where's the entertainment, we need some right now!" The clowns behind him fired to make his point. A woman screamed as the party-people hit the floor, cowering down.

"Didn't fate tell you the Joker was going to gate-crash?" Sherry hissed as the Duellists crouched low.

"I wore my bulletproof vest from my army days," Harald frowned. All of them stared at him.

"Well, what do we have here?" the Joker's sibilant voice hissed as a gloved hand latched onto Seika. "A pretty little piece, too."

"Seika!" Ryuusei growled, as Setsuka snapped open her DuelDisk. The black-haired girl in the Joker's clutches blinked, seemingly too stunned to react.

"Mistah J," a high-octave feminine voice cooed as the red-and-black jester figure of Harley Quinn appeared. "Why, such a cute little thing! What'cha gonna do, Mistah J?"

"Say, little lady," the Joker leaned closer to the girl. "Wanna know how I got these scars?"

"Do they matter?"

Both villains blinked at that simple answer. Joker grinned extra widely. "Yes, yes they do. And you're gonna play along or I'm going to-"

"Then why?"

"Huh?" Joker paused, his face twisting. "Because I say so! So, little lady, d'you want to know how I got these scars?"

"Does this have anything to do with this... situation?" Seika's face was straight, her form composed if slightly terrified.

"Well, you see, one day I was looking into a mirror, shaving, you know," Joker leaned closer. "And I had a really bad day, and I was wondering, why so sad? _Why so sad?_ So, I took the razor, and _snicker-snack_, first the left, then the right. Now, I'm _always_ smiling."

"I'm so sorry you cut yourself into permanent disfigurement," the little girl answered honestly. This prompted a few chokes from the people still cowering from the guns.

The Joker's face fell, before he snapped his fingers to produce a wide-calibre automatic. "Well, you're not going to feel too sorry after your own permanent disfigurement, little lady!"

"Lend me that," Ryuusei pulled a card of his own to slap onto Setsuka's DuelDisk.

"Oi!"

Thorny vines shot out from the projector, hitting the gun out of the gloved hand and reaching for all the stunned clown-goons. Within seconds the weapons were no more than crushed debris as the dragon spread large red petal wings and unknown winds howled throughout the hall.

"Well, they do say anything and everything goes in a Bruce Wayne party, but a dragon's gotta be a first!" Joker struggled as Harley screamed in the tentacles' deadly hold. A crack appeared in the ceiling right next to his head as a swarm of rose petals fluttered near there.

"_Mistah J!_"

"Not now, wench!" Joker pulled another automatic, smaller, and sleeker as he aimed and fired.

Setsuka slapped another card. The bullet entered a small dimensional cavity that winked out of existence–

–appearing right behind the suspended Joker as the projectile hit right between the shoulder blades.

The dragon winked out of existence, all gunmen dropped to the ground as the roar of engines preluded the entrance of two elaborate, technologically advanced motorcycles, one dark blue and one magenta, and both riders cracking their knuckles as they dismounted.

"Gotham is crazy," the red-head of the two commented as they pulled a tow rope from the D-Wheel cavity. "I was expecting a party, not an entire armed hold-up."

"Hngh," the other grunted in a monosyllabic answer as he proceeded to round up the stunned clowns.

"Brave! Dragan!" Yusei stood up, right as the whine of sirens sounded.

* * *

The Joker was still muttering about dragons as the police escorted him and the rest into an armed vehicle.

"There was a dragon... and... there wasn't," a few of the inebriated witnesses were still telling the detectives present as Commissioner James Gordon down the rest of his coffee.

The paper cup slammed down on the hood of the car. "Dragons. Next time they'll be talking about robots..."

"That's about to become a distinct possibility."

The cup was crushed in his hand as he started. "You've got to stop that."

The Batman made no reply to that comment as he appeared from the shadows. "The dragon. It was black, with red wings and collar resembling a rose, and had black thorny vines. Review the security tapes. It crushed guns into scrap metal and slashed concrete with its appearance."

"Jesus," Gordon shook his head. "Dragons in Gotham?"

Under the lenses, Batman's eyes flicked to a man with long white hair casually giving his statement, standing with Setsuka and the manservant Nakamura. Under his locks a left eye... _glowed_.

Enough tricks. He was really starting to hate the game. "Not for long."

The girl and three men, the white-haired one and the two others who had crashed the party with Crow Hogan, entered the prepared limousine with Sherry LeBlanc following soon after. Batman gave chase, hardly noticing as a white shape flew overhead.

_You're being followed._

The watcher in the shadows spotted another caped figure and a familiar feminine figure, immediately leaping to land before her path. "Huntress."

"Batman," the independent crime-fighter panted. "Question's missing. He's in Gotham."

"Are you sure he hasn't gone to ground?" Batman questioned as the both of them continued running.

"The last case he was investigating involved two organisations," Huntress rattled. "The Elysium Circle, and the Arcadia Movement. Both are apparently-"

"Psychic Duellists," Batman hissed.

Huntress nodded in affirmation as both leaped to another roof. "The leaders of both movements are Regina Mackenzie and Iemitsu Nakamura respectively."

"...the manservant," Batman recalled the stoic man. "Still, why serve the girl?"

"He's holding in trust for Setsuka Shimotsuki," Huntress shook her head. "She's possibly a pawn in all this."

Having actually met her, Batman was as prepared to acknowledge that Setsuka would be a pawn without noticing as pigs were of evolving wings. Still, it was a distinct possibility to consider. "I planted a bug inside the car we're chasing at the moment."

Both leapt down, using their grapple lines to decelerate as the Bat-mobile wheeled up to accept them as Batman triggered the listening device.

"-Thursday, Laufeyson, Wednesday, good job," Sherry's voice drifted in. "So, you tracked the man here?"

"We were due to drop in on him when Elysium struck," a deep voice answered. "Perhaps it is fate that they brought him into Gotham. Doubtless they intend to disguise him as a casualty."

"Even I think it's ridiculous," another voice scoffed, presumably a stranger. "I mean, this is Gotham City. You hear crazy stuff about Gotham. Is it true that Gotham's scarier than anything?"

"Parts of those are exaggerated, your Polar God will protect you," Setsuka's cold tones cut in. "Either way, it is clear that they intend to finish what Apollymi Hunter started with Yliaster. If, perhaps, they did intend to wipe Gotham off the map like this... one can only suppose that means that there are important people in Gotham."

"World-changing turning points," the voice intervened. "As the words of Endymion are true, _Vetr_, then the Batman is indeed at the heart of this, as is Kannazuki Seika."

Both heroes stiffened at the mention of the Dark Knight.

"Wednesday, what does the Eye reveal?" Setsuka, now Vetr, asked.

"Shooting Star Dragon," Wednesday answered. "There is no change. Fleur?"

"Huh," Sherry sighed. "I traced the Circle from Europe to here. My guess is that they're in town for two reasons at first, then it turned into three when Seika panicked. They were searching for the Darklord Zerato stolen from them by Guardian, as well as promoting their agenda at this tournament. Seika became a bonus. Clear Mind... that ability would make the destruction more real than any psychic power."

A sharp intake of breath. "Darklord Zerato? Why not use something else?"

"They require the original spirit of Zera, which was impossible to locate because the King of Games sneaked it away at that time," Wednesday answered. "Sebastian has done his research well. Unbelievably, Yuugi Mutou entrusted Zera to a masked vigilante. Not that he knows."

_He knows now, _the vigilante contemptuously thought.

_I... didn't know... _Zera sounded truly regretful, and Batman sympathised.

"Who's our contact?" Sherry finally asked.

"Tyranno Kenzan," Wednesday crisply answered. "He's undercover, and in Gotham. He also blew his cover this time, so be prepared for battle."

"They won't risk it," Setsuka crisply replied. "Judgement Dragon is with us, we warned the holders of the Sky Scourges when we left them with Hero, Black Rose Dragon is not an answer since it's with Fudo, Final Destiny requires too many options to be cut, and Gandora has not been an option since the days of Yuugi Mutou. Steelswarm Hercules would destroy half of Gotham, but they cannot use it since we caught the Steelswarm chosen and it's a picky choice. Regina Mackenzie would be desperately searching for the final Fallen Angel, if only to unleash _that._ Oh, we're here."

The two heroes dropped out of sight as the limousine stopped before a warehouse in the Gotham docks, close enough to the city to be rather respectable. As the people inside dismounted, the door swung open to admit four adults and one child.

"The kid's planning this," Huntress hissed, aghast. "A child."

"We're going in." Batman muttered as he dragged the other into the storage area, the doors thundering shut with finality.

Another set of doors closed, two butlers stationed before it.

"Who are you?" the older-looking rumbled.

"Come and this will go off, permanently sealing the doors and allowing them to escape," Iemitsu rumbled, holding up the DuelDisk with a wire trailing to the metal door-frame. "Dark Knight."

"I remember you," Batman pointed. "You were with Apollymi Hunter."

"It would be hard to forget a man struck down by his own monster before the Dark Knight," Iemitsu answered. "He is gone. My duty is to the last of his line now."

"A retainer to the last," Huntress snarled. "Where's Question?"

"That I do not know, though I have some inkling," the other answered. "I can answer nothing, it is y lady that holds the cards. You have to unlock the door. Ah, where are my manners? I am Mizoguchi, retainer to Lady Sherry LeBlanc."

"So, if we attack you, we can't open the door," Batman realised as he stared at the DuelDisk. "How do we unlock the door?"

Mizoguchi twitched as Iemitsu pulled out a briefcase and slammed it open, pulling it open before pushing it to Batman.

Both heroes stared at the contents.

"No. Way." Huntress breathed as she stared at the contents. Cards piled up inside, nothing but the cards of different colours.

"A full deck of forty cards first, before you unlock the door," Mizoguchi held up the disk. "The door will not open unless a specific set of nine cards are present."

"If I shoot you?" Huntress hefted her crossbow.

"This Disk is keyed to recognise my life signs," Iemitsu held it up. "Any irregularities trigger a warning to Missy."

Batman twitched. "Which nine cards?"

"Choose," Mizoguchi sat. "We have all night to."

"What do we do, Batman?" Huntress searched to see the Batman rifling stacks of cards.

The Bat glared as he fished out a worn-looking card, covered in plastic as were the rest within. Wings flared out on either side as the woman seemed to stare directly at him.

_Guardian Eatos_, the spirit of Zera murmured. _And._.. _Gravity Axe, over there._

Another card, worn through water and use, this one showing a giant axe.

_Kay'est, Grarl, Baou, Twin Swords of Flashing Light, Butterfly Dagger... Backup Guardna? Odd..._

Studying the text, he assembled the cards with care, shuffling before drawing a hand of nine. "I figured it out."

"You did?" Huntress started from her aim at target practice. "What?"

"Eatos takes point," Batman laid out the card for Iemitsu to slot in. "Grarl to her right, with Ceal behind him as support, and Elma and Kay'est as the rear guard on the left of Eatos. Guardian... I remember from investigating _her_. Endymion... her partner... codename, Guardian. Real name... Rafael Eatos." Gravity Axe, Shooting Star Bow, Rod of Silence and Butterfly Dagger slotted into place soon enough, leaving the last slot blank under the visage of Eatos. With a creaking sound, the door shifted open as both servants sidestepped.

"Chain Energy!"

As yellow light hit them, Batman could only remember one last thought: _I _really_ hate Duel Monsters..._

In the depths of his mind, a feminine voice laughed.

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: For Our Ideals! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	12. Eleven: For Our Ideals

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Eleven: For Our Ideals**

"Ugh..." Huntress struggled against the bindings as the heroes were deposited in chairs before the four others. "What _are_ these?"

"Chain Energy," Batman recalled, perfectly still. "Each player must pay five hundred life points to normal summon, special summon, set or activate cards from their respective hand. Don't struggle, Huntress. You'll just drain yourself."

"You're quite well informed," Setsuka inclined her head towards him. She would have seemed the least terrifying, but there was the question of the giant armoured white tiger curled around her to consider. "My apologies, dark knight."

"_Vetr_... Winter," Batman narrowed eyes at the others present. "Harald Seward, Dragan, Brave, the so-called Team Ragnarok. And... Sherry LeBlanc, heiress of the LeBlanc empire."

"He's a bit too well-informed, isn't he?" Sherry turned to the girl.

"He's Batman," She answered, as if that explained everything. "You can trust him. The other, I do not know. Dewloren?" She asked the tiger.

A growl caused both of them to start at the beast.

"Nice kitty..." Huntress weakly answered the cat.

"I hate being called a kitty," the tiger bit back.

"It _talks?_" Huntress blinked.

"I am Prince Dewloren of the Ice Barrier!" It snapped to her face, showing its teeth to make a point. "Mistress, I doubt that she is trustworthy."

Setsuka coldly cocked her head. "If there is an unaccounted noise, perhaps you could maul her before we drop her into the bay, Dewloren."

Batman shivered at the cold tone the child took. "_You're_ the leader of the Arcadia Movement, aren't you? Iemitsu Nakamura was just your cover. No one would ever believe that a child could control the Arcadia Movement."

"Divine was gone, so Mother took over," Setsuka had a faraway look. "She died... I am the only one who can hold it together now."

"You're a kid," Huntress hissed. "Why?"

"I am an outcast," Setsuka answered as the temperature grew cold. "It is to be expected. For the sake of any listening devices, dark knight, next time I suggest that you not publicise us quite so well. We will be continuing our use of code-names. Wednesday is obvious, as is Fleur, Laufeyson is the red-haired, Thursday is the other, and I am Winter, named Vetr by Wednesday. Shall I have the honour of knowing how to address you?"

"Maybe when you free us," Huntress snapped.

"You have the keys to freedom," Setsuka pointed to the lone card before Batman, a De-Spell. "While you work out how are you going to escape with her, dark knight, we are going to have a conversation between us. Tea?" The proffered china cup was bizarre to say the least.

"I'll pass," Huntress bit back, still struggling. Batman remained silent.

"Your loss," Brave, now Laufeyson, nibbled at a plate of biscuits. "Curious to know why our nicknames are like that?"

"Yours is a reference to Loki, Thursday is based on Thor, and Wednesday distantly related to Woden, or Odin," Batman answered. "Fleur is a French word, and Winter is obvious if anyone knows that she uses ice cards. Each and every member were called by some card they held, though a few differed. Seto Kaiba was Bishop, Rafael Eatos was Guardian, and Endymion... I knew that your parents died, Setsuka, but revenge solves nothing."

"Revenge is shallow," Setsuka agreed. "However, you hold the last piece. You cannot let it fall to Elysium."

"Why not?" Huntress struggled. "You're talking about a card, right?"

"A _card_ tore up the Gotham-Metropolis highway last time," Batman bit back. "A card, several cards, flooded the Metro Tower. You never fought the monsters, Huntress. They're a legitimate security risk, any out-of-control Psychic Duellist can unleash a wave of monsters."

"Only the strong," Setsuka corrected. "Or the chosen. Fudo Ryuusei is a Psychic Duellist as well, though he is unaware of this situation."

"The Arcadia Movement and the Elysium Circle are at loggerheads over something," Batman stated. "Before that, the leader of Elysium, this Regina Mackenzie, had the Darklord Zerato card stolen by your father. Yuugi Mutou and... the darkness... he then forcibly gave it to me under duress in Hero City. Apollymi Hunter was charged to raze Gotham City... because I had the card and he would hold it until he could take it from me. Fallen Angels... there are more than one, and Mackenzie needs all of them. This time she took the chance to enter the city away from my surveillance, under the pretext of the tournament, to find the card and raze the city. Psychic Duellists... if those so-called holographic monsters with area-destruction abilities are made real in the stadium-"

"Gone," Setsuka agreed. "However, Zerato has the ability of selective destruction. He can destroy all opponents with a single sweep of his sword, that is his ability. Even Mackenzie realises that. A true weapon against Earth's mightiest hero, that's what she needed Zerato for. That was what Yliaster planned, before they were torn down by Yusei Fudo, what she wants to finish."

"A _card_ can defeat Superman?" Huntress sceptically asked.

Batman took a deep breath. "De-Spell." Cracking sounds preceded the shattering of the bonds. After a few moments, he stood as the chains fell off him, to Huntress's surprise.

"She wants a weapon of selective destruction and one of mass destruction." Batman concluded, glaring as the pieces fell into place. "If Zera is selective, which one's the WMD?"

"The Demise, King of Armageddon held by Mother was stolen before they died," Setsuka answered. "You know what it does."

"Batman?" Huntress asked as Batman seemed to pale.

"That's the one who broke the highway," Batman finally stated. "How?"

"Mother kept the card, but there was a break-in," Breath condensed as she told the tale. "Monsters, guns... Mother came to say goodbye, still bleeding and fighting, as Father too... Father handed me the Guardian Eatos and the others, told Iemitsu to care for me, and Mother ordered Eatos to take us away. As she fled with us, the last I saw was that monster striking them down. That monster... The Splendid Venus."

Her tone grew colder than ice as Dewloren growled. "My parents might well be murdered by Mackenzie herself."

"The only powers that can stand up to them are here," Wednesday acknowledged. "Yet, they have changed their aims as well..."

"Seika Kannazuki," Batman growled. "They're after her as well."

"The problem is the location," Setsuka agreed. "However, in Gotham, today at the stadium I caught thugs hired by Oswald Cobblepot to kidnap Seika. Wednesday, Fleur, I trust you to enter the Iceburg Lounge to ask Cobblepot once we get the story from our lead."

It was surreal, seeing these adults paying deference to a child. "No," Batman broke in. "You're not interrogating the Penguin. He's more dangerous than you think."

"That's why we are going," Harald tapped his left eyelid, which had begin to glow as the pupil of the eye was marked with a runic sign. "This Rune Eye is more than a decoration. The ash, representing one of the Aesir."

Beside him, Brave and Dragan also revealed their eyes. "Thorn, for Thor. And Hail, for Loki."

Sherry held up her own hand, which glowed violet with a fleur-de-lis. "A souvenir of a time with Z-One. _Fleur de Chevalier_. I worked for Yliaster before, there's no more dangerous job than for time-travelling nihilists."

Setsuka glared at the Watcher in the Shadows. "I am not going in myself. I am a minor. I might not hanker for revenge... but I swear, that I will do everything in my power to assist in the downfall of Elysium and all its associates."

"You're just a child," he breathed, his breath coming out in mist.

Cold eyes narrowed. "I'm an exceptional one."

The door swung open as a broad-shouldered man in military pants and combat boots and a blazer with his hair tied in a bandanna strolled in. "Yo, Winter."

"You're late, Tyranno," she answered, though her voice held no bite. "Gentleman, meet the Batman."

"So you're the guy," brown eyes flashed reptilian yellow for a moment as the man beheld them, and Batman had the same feeling as he was standing before Killer Croc. That of a predator. "Tyranno Kenzan..."

All heads turned to regard him as he slumped to the ground.

"Elysium Circle's hellish," Kenzan reported. "I mean, worse than some Duel Academias. Oh gods...The monster they called..."

"Which monster?" Setsuka demanded.

"The Ultimate Temporal Machine God..." Kenzan breathed. "Mackenzie controlled it..."

The adults immediately paled.

"Temporal Machine Gods...!" Sherry rasped.

"Sephylon!" Kenzan rasped. "Barely escaped... the Ultimate Temporal Machine God, Sephylon, they're trying to unleash it here. If they do..."

"Why is a legacy of Z-One here?" Sherry demanded. "It cannot be Z-One, hence it is an underling with delusions in the form of Mackenzie. Mizoguchi, treat him. Marufuji San would be picking him up from the Hotel."

"Yes, my lady," the older manservant quickly escorted the fallen out.

Huntress gasped at the burns on his back as he was hauled off for treatment. "That was..."

"Wounds of retreat," Brave noted. "For even Kenzan to be like this..."

"I will be planning for tomorrow's tournament," Setsuka primly stood as she gave a polite yawn. "Fleur, Wednesday, you know what to do. Thursday, Laufeyson, do what you need, find those shadows of Gotham, retrieve the... _Nopperabo._"

Brave dissolved into a fit of laughter. "That's really fitting!"

"I will be returning with Kenzan and Nakamura San, Mizoguchi San would be in the car now. Dark Knight, Huntress, I look forward to your progress. We shall be keeping with the usual channels. Good night."

"What do I do with the deck?" Batman held up the cards. "I have no need for them."

Setsuka sighed as she threw something at the Batman, the cowled vigilante catching his own comm-piece. "You will, soon enough. I suggest you ask the cards yourself."

The manservant was on hand to escort the young mistress into the waiting car, leaving the adults behind as it drove off.

"I'm coming with you," Batman told the white-haired Harald, his tone brooking no arguments.

Harald raised an elegant eyebrow as Brave and Dragan appeared with Harald's Vahallander. "Get your own ride."

"_Sturm und Drang!_" Sherry rode her own out.

"I'm struck with a case of motorcycle envy," Huntress muttered, watching the elaborate hose-like D-Wheel tear down the road. "And you say they're card gamers?"

"D-Wheelers," Harald corrected, mounting the bike to make his point. "Let's go."

"Wait," Batman landed a hand on Brave's shoulder. "You guys?"

"We have our own stuff," the red-head grinned at him, one eye almost winking as Dragan pulled out two more of the Vahallanders.

* * *

A D-Wheel by itself was often flamboyant enough, and the _Vahallander_ and _Sturm und Drang_ more so. Still, the stares were more due to the armoured Bat-mobile behind them than anything else.

"Cobblepot won't cooperate if we arrive with the Bat on our tail," Sherry hollered. "What do we do?"

"A distraction..." Harald directed a smile towards her as he pushed a button on the D-Wheel console.

On both screens, words flashed up over a drawing of a board. _Autopilot, Duel Mode, Standby._

Sherry eyed the course of the twisting streets of Gotham. "Fine."

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" both called.

In the car, Huntress stared. "What are they doing?"

Batman, on the other hand, carried a sour expression. "I _hate_ them."

Harald: LP 4000

Sherry: LP 4000

"Ladies first," Sherry smiled down at her cards. "Draw! I summon Sacred Knight's Spear-holder [800/400] in defence mode! I then set a card and end my turn."

Huntress choked as the image of the spear-bearer appeared, floating over the D-Wheel. "They're..."

"We're directly across the city to the Iceburg Lounge," Batman muttered. "Enjoy the show."

"Draw!" Harald declared. "I summon Polar Star Beast Tanngrisnir [1200/800] in attack mode!"

"Ta- what?" Huntress spluttered as the white goat bleated beside the Vahallander.

"Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr are the goats that pull the chariot of the Norse god Thor," Batman muttered.

_They are sacrifices too, _a sweet melodic voice murmured. Batman whirled his head towards it, but saw nothing.

_Eatos, _Zera's voice sounded. _That girl... she knew._

"Tanngrisnir, attack the Spear-holder!" Harald called. "Go!"

"Trap card activate! Floral Shield!" Sherry called as a card lifted. "When my opponent declares an attack, I negate the attack and draw a card."

"Two cards set, turn end," Harald sighed as the goat was blown back in a mass of white petals.

"Draw!" Sherry called. "I summon Horse of the Floral Knights [400/800] in attack mode and use its effect to move a Polymerisation to my hand. Activate, Speed Spell – Overboost, gaining six Speed Counters until the End Phase. Activate, Speed Spell – Speed Fusion! Fusing, Sacred Knight's Spear-holder and Horse of the Floral Knights! Come, Centaur Mina [2200/1600]!"

"That's..." Huntress was struck dumb at the arrival of a red-headed female centaur wearing armour and equipped with a wicked lance, Batman having no such luxury as he was forced to manually guide the car through Gotham's narrower streets.

"Battle!" Sherry called. "Centaur Mina, attack Tanngrisnir!"

"Trap card open!" Harald indicated down.

"Once per turn, Centaur Mina can negate the activation of a trap and reset it to the field!" Sherry called as the red-headed centaur stomped over the card. "Battle continues!"

The centaur killed the goat with a sweep of its lance.

Harald: LP 4000 → LP 3000

"Trap card open!" Harald called. "Polar Star Treasure Laevateinn! I can select a monster that destroyed another monster by battle this turn, and destroy the selected monster!"

"What?" Sherry exclaimed as a glowing sword stabbed the centaur and shattered it. "So that was your aim! I set a card and end my turn!"

"Because you destroyed Tanngrisnir, I get two level three Tokens to my field," Harald pointed out.

"Too bad, you need one more level two monster before you can use Valkyria," Sherry pointed out nastily.

"Who said that I need Valkyria?" Harald answered easily. "I summon Polar Star Angel Vanadis [1200/400]!"

"What?" Sherry exclaimed as a dark-winged dark-haired girl carrying a scythe flew forward. "Another Polar Star Angel?"

"It's level four, and like the goddess Freyja of the legends, it is a bringer of victory..." Harald smirked. "It is a tuner monster! Tuning, both level three Polar Star Beast Tokens to level four Vanadis! North star in heaven, the king that rules the sky. Right now, bundle the pantheon of the star boundary and show the authority! Synchro Summon! Rule the heaven and earth! _The Supreme God, Polar Star Sacred Emperor, Odin!_"

A single bolt of lightning streaked across the Gotham dark skies, illuminating a single outline against the inky black night skies that somehow went missed by every single average citizen.

"Holy...!" Huntress swore as the giant descended from the cloudy skies. "Are you sure that's a hologram?"

"...I'm beginning to wonder myself," Batman muttered as he swerved, allowing the two D-Wheels room in the narrow roads even as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "J'onn? What's the biggest record for a holographic projection?"

"Batman?" Zatanna's voice cut in. "We were going to tell you, Seika Kannazuki is a nexus of power. You understand? She's a target!"

"Zee, unless you can handle Norse gods, now is not the time, but thanks," Batman snapped. "It's a hologram... I think."

"Gotham City is experiencing a great surge in mystical power right now," Zatanna returned a few moments later. "What happened?"

"The truth? There's a huge Norse god being summoned by a couple of people playing card games on motorcycles," Huntress took over as Batman concentrated on dodging lightning bolts strewn around. "Argh!"

A street lamp crashed down, separating the Bat-mobile from the two D-Wheels which were now racing onwards.

"They planned this," Batman hissed. "They _planned_ this. Huntress, we're going after the other two and Question."

"What?" Huntress started. "They-"

"They're planning an extraction to steal Q from the Elysium Circle tonight," Batman hissed. "_Nopperabo_... it's a name for a Japanese creature. One that appears like a faceless man."

"The perfect codename for the Question," Huntress realised. "He's almost always faceless. Let's go, then."

The controls of the Bat-mobile crackled with electricity before it died out.

"...Batman?"

"It got hit by lightning," came the wry reply as a hatch opened in the roof. "I swear... putting that tracking device on Brave was a better decision..."

* * *

The people of Gotham were well used to explosions in the city, this being Gotham after all, hence when the first ones started, hardly anyone paid attention when no more accompanied it.

Holed up in a hotel room, Kenzan wheezed at the person sewing up his wounds. "Everything there?"

"Quite," Mizoguchi sewed it up. "Elysium has found you. Miss Shimotsuki and Mr Nakamura are handling it."

"Oh?" Kenzan winced from his attempt at sitting up.

"Do be quiet, Miss Kannazuki is in the next room. Miss Shimotsuki would be very displeased if she were to wake..."

* * *

Aside from the legendary Yliaster, one group Batman had hardly been able to keep tabs on was Seto Kaiba's group. Not only was it because of Kaiba's technological expertise, but also due to a combination of codes and anonymity of its members. He had known Diana Hunter as dangerous after the tournament, yet she had wisely gotten out, as had the rest, before anything could be done. Since they did not technically operate in hot League-monitored zones, Batman was hard-pressed for information short of actual infiltration.

On the first attempt, he had gotten called up by Kaiba, found himself staring into the maw of a dragon, and his file shown to him before Kaiba chucked the lot out of the window.

"The next time you come here," he said. "_You_ go down."

It was the only time he had ever tried.

Now, as the Bat-mobile swung into parking beside the two D-Wheels and the front doors of a slightly run-down building blew open, Batman was reminded of the organisation again.

"Thursday, you take him!" Brave, codename Laufeyson, helped the dark-skinned man with the khaki-coloured bundle onto one of the D-Wheels. "Go!"

"But-"

"Descend, Polar Star King Loki!" Brave hollered in desperation as lightning struck down above him. "Dr- Thursday, go!"

"I'll come back!" the blue D-Wheel was kicked into action as Dragan took off.

"It's a bit overkill, but..." Brave made a motion like a gun with his thumb and forefinger. "Vanity Bullet!"

The monster that was flying out at him, that resembled a swarm of insects, screamed as a black blast sent them flying and gave Brave a chance to his own Vahallander.

"Eat dust!" the Vahallander drove off, approaching the Bat-mobile as it rode the sleek black vehicle before leaping off towards the road.

Batman gunned the car after the D-Wheel as the car's frame trembled. "More monsters,;" he grumbled as something slobbered on the windscreen, activating the electric shock. "Huntress?"

"Ugh," Huntress shook her head. "That was Question's coat. They...were being pursued, they rescued him. Which to follow..."

"Neither," Batman answered. "We go to the Hotel Gotham. We'll find them there. The tracking device on Brave is still working, it'll-"

Both blinked as the beacon signal fizzled out.

_Ahem, outside._

Batman turned his head to see Brave's grinning visage, and mouthing words. _Not there. The kids are sleeping._

With a wry grin, Batman turned the wheel to follow the flamboyant motorcycle.

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: Driving Snow! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	13. Twelve: Driving Snow

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Twelve: Driving Snow**

Slumped in a corner of the large single bed, Setsuka eyed the two menservants as they patched up Kenzan. The man's face was slightly screwed up but he was functioning, at the very least. That boded well in comparison to how many she knew the Circle to have killed.

"You were a part of the original group," Setsuka observed. "Chancellor Samejima left most of your files with the KaibaCorp mainframe. You have dinosaur DNA in you... yet... what happened?"

Kenzan hissed as Mizoguchi slapped down a bandage. "I overheard the plans. They caught me. I escaped before they could duel me. Mackenzie gave chase, we duelled. She used Sephylon against me, I barely escaped."

"There must be some element in you that the dinosaur DNA protects you with," Setsuka observed. "So I heard. However, are you sure you do not require more aid?"

"Nah," Kenzan shook his head. "If I'm done, little missy, I'd like to see this thing to the end."

Blue eyes narrowed. "In Gotham... there is a reason why we almost never come to Gotham."

"I know, don't piss off the big bad Bat, Judai- Aniki told me," Kenzan sighed. "It's not Endymion's time anymore, you'd think that old age would slow him down, but no."

"It's a deeper reason than that," Setsuka reluctantly answered. "This is a city of madness. To stay here is to go insane. The reason why we don't come here is because for Duellists like ourselves it is to court a stint in Arkham. We can't _afford_ to. Once Neo Domino City was reunited... once the third king severed the connection... we're open targets _again_."

"Won't stop me," Kenzan smirked as he put on his bandanna. "C'mon, I'll be good. Sho is coming here, isn't he?"

"Cyber Dragon is coming personally, that means Hero is coming as well," Setsuka relented. "You'll be with him."

Kenzan scowled. "Fine. So... where's the other guys?"

"I don't know," Setsuka yawned. "I presume they've stashed the _Nopperabo_ somewhere to hand over in an equal exchange for our misdirection purposes. It is a late night. Nakamura San, see Kenzan San out to his room, please."

"I've got a room?" Kenzan exclaimed as he was pulled out by the manservant. "Cool!"

Quietly, Setsuka played with the silver chain around her neck, from which hung a locket with a stylised snowflake etched upon it.

The little girl sighed in the half-darkness. "Am I doing this right... Mother?"

Moments of silence passed before Nakamura entered the room again. "Missy?"

"...Nakamura San, Gotham is especially cloudy," Setsuka remarked. "I cannot see the moon."

"It is forecast to rain tomorrow, Missy." Nakamura shook his head. "Since it is the first week of October, we cannot expect a moon just yet..."

* * *

Brave was leading them on a merry chase through the narrow streets of Gotham as Batman grimly came into contact with the Watchtower. "Yes?"

"Batman," J'onn politely stated. "Zatanna, Flash and Green Lantern are on their way to Gotham City as we speak. Do you require Superman?"

"No!" Batman's voice raised a notch only as Brave sped forward towards a brick wall- and _vanished. _"Not Superman. Get me-"

"Batman?" Nightwing's voice filtered in from another channel. "I'm following the motorcycle as you said, somehow it disappeared as well."

"Dragan?" Batman switched communication frequencies. "Where?"

"Fifth Street, north," the vigilante relayed.

"I'm also on Fifth Street," Batman realised. "So they're in the building."

The sleek car parked itself as Batman leapt out, Huntress on his trail as the Dark Knight of Gotham placed a tentative hand on the red brick. "Property in Gotham... where?"

_Open your eyes, child._

Under white lenses, he blinked as he saw the woman, white wings raised and smiling under the elaborate eagle headdress she wore. The woman pointed towards the door, before making a motion like pulling back a curtain.

Immediately, everything was clear, violet runes on the frame illuminating the building facade for a split second as the caped crusader stared.

"Batman?" Nightwing landed on the pavement, staring at his mentor. "Hello? Huntress?"

"We were following two people, named Sherry LeBlanc and Harald Seward," she answered. "I was trailing Question, who seems to be located by these people. However, our trail disappeared here."

"Call Zatanna," Batman relayed after a moment. "It's masked by magic. Why ever not?"

"One mistress of magic, at your service!" the woman in question chirped as she popped into existence with barely a flicker. "Hi, Huntress, Nightwing."

"What brings you here?" Batman asked, still staring.

"Dr Fate was chewed out by Seika Kannazuki's psychiatrist, who turned out to be a powerful witch moonlighting," Zatanna shrugged. "Anyway, I came because J'onn said you could expect arcane trouble and because I needed to get the information about Kannazuki to you pronto."

"She's a nexus to power, I know," Batman growled. "Can you see?"

Zatanna blinked. "Runic magic. Ingrained into the stone itself in a split second. Extremely powerful, but... not sorcery. How did you realise?"

"Spotted the runes," Batman pointed to the building front, where a set of stairs led to a door. "There's some on the doorstep, most on the door frame, and etched around the surrounding stone."

"... There's nothing," Dick answered.

"You're right, B," Zatanna blinked at the building. "When did you...?"

"Any way to undo it?" Huntress demanded, interrupting the question.

"Er, you need a sort of pass-card," Zatanna glanced. "A rune for power, another for bonds, another for... deceit, that's the cloaking... 'present power one has close bonds with'. What does _that_ mean?"

Under the 'veil' that had been lifted, again he saw _her,_ floating above the door as she glanced before motioning with her fingers. Something small, rectangular... herself...

"Power one has close bonds with," Batman echoed, reaching for his utility belt discreetly. "I know the Zera card's somewhere in here... if I accept you... you'll be something familiar, won't you?"

"Batman?' Dick blinked, unaware that beside him, the spirit of Zera was smiling.

A light glimmered in his eyes as a flap opened on the belt to reveal both cards, nestled in the reinforced compartment. Gingerly, he extracted both cards, one of the Warrior himself, the other of the darker shadow, that reminded the Batman so much of _himself..._

"Open," he growled, as the runes flashed and the door creaked open in invitation.

Utter silence greeted them for a moment before the Bat stormed in, the others following soon enough.

"Go home, treat your wounds under the mask," Harald was telling the Question, who was huddled in a small chair. Tattered khaki that was presumably the Question's coat was wrapped around the faceless man's body, and perched atop the head was the iconic fedora the detective sported. "No, I can't really tell you about Yliaster, I don't know that much myself. Good day."

"Hi, honey," the faceless man waved a lazy hand bound in a cast. "I got electrocuted, sorry."

"I do believe that this situation is rather difficult to believe," Harald shrugged, leaning back in the other chair available in the small apartment as Huntress stormed to Question. "Brave. Dragan."

The door creaked close behind them, Nightwing already whirling around to see two other men locking the door shut.

"Who are you?" Zatanna demanded as she whirled back towards Harald. "No... _what_ are you?"

Harald gave a smile as his left eye glowed with the rune. "And I thought we already covered this. It is a late night, and I do believe that the Dark Knight has places to go."

"It'll include Gotham PD if you don't give me information soon," Batman growled. "Huntress, take Question. Don't let him into the crossfire."

"By all means," Question murmured as Huntress lifted him out with more murmurs. "Thank you, Mr Seward. It's a bit embarrassing to be held hostage by such monsters."

"You were shocked by an estimate of ten thousand volts by a Batteryman Fuel Cell, I don't think that's a laughing matter," Harald casually answered. "With the hero _in_ _question_ returned, I suppose my work is done."

"No," Batman shortly answered as Question was moved to a more secure spot away from the speakers. "It's not. What's with the eye?"

"That's a Rune Eye," Zatanna whispered. "A chosen of the Aesir... Odin."

"Bearers of the Rune Eye are champions of the Three Polar Gods, I suppose," Harald considered. "Though there are some less intelligent people who think of us as Psychic Duellists. We are not."

"And you're _all_ champions?" Nightwing scoffed.

"Fleur is not, and neither is Winter," Harald answered easily. "I suppose you want an... update on who we fight."

"I already know," Batman growled. "There's another organisation of Psychic Duellists, the Elysium Circle, in Gotham. They're after the cards that are in my possession, which the precursor of you people handed to me to keep after Rafael Eatos stole it from them for the sole reason that he won't leave. You three, LeBlanc and Setsuka are allied with the Arcadia Movement, which is undergoing reconstruction after the late Diana Hunter took over from the previous leader. You want to stop them in their aims, something involving the Momentum generator exhibited in Metropolis. That's when we came in, since whatever the thieves tried backfired that first time. Again with Poison Ivy, who confessed to being offered much power in exchange for helping to steal the generator. They're here in the tournament to spread their agenda, but the only reason that no one believes it... who would believe that a card game could hurt people? Only those who can see them."

"You are amazing," Harald answered. "I suppose it should be expected."

"Tell me..." Batman continued. "Why Yusei Fudo?"

Harald considered. "Things arrange themselves this way. He is the only man who can build the generator, and I do believe that he mentioned working with Wayne Enterprises Research and Development on this as well. The generator... it supplies power, yes, but that power is useless, immutable as electricity. However, if you use a DuelDisk, or D-Wheel, combined with the right willpower..."

"Instant monster," Batman growled in conclusion.

"I was about to say instant weapon, but the result is the same," Harald shrugged, almost carelessly. "Yusei Fudo is not a Psychic... but he is an admirable Duellist chosen by the cards. It is perhaps unfortunate that the Elysium Circle intend to use his machines for their own ends. Perhaps... Setsuka knows that as well."

"Why allow a _child_ to lead?" Huntress spat back at him.

Harald turned a remote gaze onto her. "Team Ragnarok first met Winter in Denmark, two years ago. At that time, the Shimotsuki couple we were acquainted with... were brutally murdered, leaving behind an eight-year-old daughter and a middle-aged caretaker. Imagine my surprise with the girl's own extensive powers, as well as her proposition... to eradicate the remains of Yliaster."

Idly, he played with his fingers. "I am a rich man myself, and I answered that we required no funding. She said that our power was needed, our connections... the fact that we were adults rather than any financial consideration. I thought it was for revenge... either way, she said that she would go on, with or without us."

"There's no way we can let a kid handle an organisation like that," Brave grimaced. "She took over her mother's position, scarily at that... it just _happened._ Call it mysterious... but..."

"You couldn't leave her to battle them alone," Nightwing nodded, seemingly in sympathy.

"The servant, Iemitsu Nakamura used to be like them too," Batman told Harald.

"I knew," the white-haired man answered easily. "That was how Winter managed to survive two years after their deaths; her butler protected them. I hope you can see the obvious problem inherent."

"That technically, the Elysium Circle hasn't done anything illegal," Batman concurred. "Wounds from holographic monsters simply would not be received... even for killing wounds."

"How d'you explain 'hey doc, I got these wounds from a giant monster?'" Nightwing frowned.

"In these cases..." Batman growled. "This is my city, you do _not_ carry out your form of justice in _my_ city, understood? There shall be no killing."

Harald stared at him. "I understand that murder is a common concept in Gotham, but there is such a thing as a holding facility for... such cases."

"There is?" the Dark Knight blurted.

"It exists," Harald wryly answered. "I would appreciate if you were to keep an eye on the Fudo family. Seika Kannazuki..."

"She's a nexus," Zatanna intervened. "Dr Ichihara told us."

"She did?" Harald frowned. "Ichihara Yuuko... if only you knew. Kannazuki Seika... Whatever you do, she cannot be emotionally endangered. I fear what natural laws would be rewritten in her presence."

Batman recalled the radiation readings around a certain block of Metropolis. "I know, that you know more than you tell."

Harald stood. "I served in the Swedish military, of course I know more. I will not hold you back from your duties now."

"Wha-" Nightwing was stopped as Batman held out an arm.

"Huntress, take Question to the car," Batman growled as the three men left. "Zee, with me. Nightwing, take west side. Please."

Batman said please. It was officially serious.

No one argued.

As the trio of Valhallanders hit the road, a murder of crows cawing overhead took flight.

"The gods call us to battle," Harald whispered. "In the city of the Bat, in the city of shadows..."

"Well, it's a start," Brave muttered, no longer smirking. "Dragan?"

"...it feels like we just woke a sleeping monster," the last of the team commented.

"Of course we did," Harald answered. "We just faced the Batman, and avoided most of the pertinent questions. Do you really think he would forget?"

* * *

"...how long has these conversations been going on?"

Placed upon one of Gotham's highest spire, the Dark Knight glanced down towards the glistening city lights. "A few years, maybe less... I haven't been keeping track. It's... a side effect. One of them is a bunny."

A corner of her mouth twitched. "Cute. Bruce... there's no way to exorcise them from your head, and I... I'm worried. Hearing things in your head is never good, even in the arcane world."

"Zee, do you see this city?" Batman pointed out. "It's alive. It's staring back at me. The city's lore... it wants the Bat. Not Bruce. It wants the one who walks in shadows and commands the fear of Gotham's criminals. It's the first time... I've actually seen it."

"Bruce..." Zatanna froze. "Tell me what you see."

"Shadows. Darkness." Batman shook his head. "Terror. Pain. More Darkness."

Gotham was a quagmire of shadows to the arcane lore, she knew. "Continue."

"And around us... bats." He pointed. "Where we left them, the rune for Ash. Where we met them, the snowflake. The stadium... the stadium is overflowing with yellow. Is that normal?"

"Close off your sight," Zatanna instructed. "Then?"

"There's her," he pointed to the Native woman floating before him again.

"Bruce... there's no one there." Zatanna sighed.

_Take it_, the figure mouthed, holding out both hands as it floated to the very edge of the tower. _Focus. On me. Close out everything. Accept our covenant, come. Come, dark knight, dark crusader, caller of things unseeing. _

"Eatos," he hissed, before taking the proffered hand. Despite the translucency of the appendage, to him it felt real and warm like a hand should be.

_I am Guardian Eatos, and this is our covenant, _the woman-Monster smiled. _Protect this city, above all, above everything, so is your wish. I am a Guardian..._

"-Bruce? Bruce, snap out of it!" Zatanna was yelling in concern now. _"Retaw!"_

Batman dodged the volley of water cast at him. "I'm awake."

Overhead, eyes with intensity like a bird of prey crinkled in happiness as white wings were spread against the dark skies of the Gotham night.

_...I am the night watch._

It was later in the Bat-cave that a signature blur of red signalled the arrival of the Flash.

"Hey, Bats, what... gives?" the speedster halted. Zatanna, Nightwing and Robin were currently as far away from the Bat-computer as far as possible, the silhouette of the Batman himself pored over... a pile of cards.

"He's scaring me," Robin muttered to Nightwing. "He's been talking to those cards for... how long?"

"Two hours," Nightwing checked his watch.

"...did I come at a bad time?"

"Flash!" the speedster found himself as a human wall between the Dark Knight and the other Robins.

"Please, I still wanna live...!" Flash tried to run as they frogmarched him towards the Batman.

"Flash, you owe the hot-dog stand on First Street thirty bucks. No, now you owe Green Lantern." Batman growled without preamble. "Go pay him."

The Scarlet Speedster froze. "Does Gotham have a CCTV system? 'Cause I only arrived in Gotham about ten seconds ago."

"Kay'est was in the water you were running over," Batman pointed to a card featuring a mermaid. "Grarl was around the Gotham Circus, which you passed. Tryce was stationed overhead the bridge Lantern flew under, and Baou was close enough to see Lantern's expression when he got the bill. By the way, Lantern is angry at you, so I'd pay the bill quickly."

Complete and utter silence reigned.

"H- How?" the speedster muttered.

"You're fast, but not faster than thought," a corner of his mouth twitched. "Here's the plan for tomorrow..."

* * *

Yusei Fudo had been an early riser his entire life. No one quite knew why, or even how, it was like that certainty that Yusei would be there for his friends, that Yusei never got lost, that Yusei would win the duel against the bully/ enemy/ time-travelling nihilist/ whatever he was up against. Entire way, the end result was that Yusei was often up earlier than most American shops opened.

This was why, as Yusei idly reflected, that he had the oddest extended family that somehow arrived in Gotham at the same time as his own.

Kiryu was hardly an early riser, but up the other was and in front of him, and Chase with him, both grumbling something unintelligible and likely to be foul as both downed their coffee exactly the same way.

"You've tainted him," Yusei shook his head. "A mini Kiryu. Satisfaction Town won't survive."

"You exaggerate," Kiryu pulled a face as Jack and Crow entered, quarrelling at the same time. "Aren't we supposed to be at the stadium?"

"It starts after lunch," Yusei shook his head. "Just that Aki brought the three other kids over for some emergency briefing or something..."

* * *

"And this is our opponents?" Setsuka demanded as the randomiser transmitted the results onto the screen:

_Setsuka Shimotsuki vs Reginald Mackenzie._

_Ryuusei Fudo vs Glen Powers._

"I see," Ryuusei nodded beside Aki. "A Thunder oriented deck..."

"Interesting," Aki wondered.

"Interesting... I wanted the Ice Lock deck," Glen chuckled. "I guess I'd have to settle for the other deck... the Princess Yusei, was it?"

"A Valkyrie Burn... measures will have to be taken," Setsuka muttered.

"Missy?" Nakamura murmured as both mistress and servant exited the briefing room on the tails of Aki and Ryuusei.

"Setsu-chan?" Seika blinked as they turned a corner away from the general public. "Ah, Lionel Sensei!"

"Seika," Dr Lionel greeted, wearing a thick black jacket. "Setsuka. I'm here to visit my son."

So I hear, Dr Jordan Lionel... ex-husband of Regina Mackenzie," Setsuka lightly answered. "Why are you here, really?"

"Reggie wouldn't let me see the kid, you see... not until I proved myself," the doctor tersely answered as he pulled out from his jacket a folded DuelDisk. "Reg got his powers from me... and his gift from his mother, Reggie... but, Reggie was always the more powerful...she wanted more... and I just wanted to see my kid grow up."

"Setsu-chan?" Seika blinked again, shying behind Aki.

"You're with the Elysium Circle as well?" Ryuusei demanded.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Aki shot.

"This burden of mine... only a parent can understand," the doctor shook his head. "I just have to defeat you, then my son is clear."

"You're... that's cheating!" Aki protested. "That kind of thing-!"

"Very well," Setsuka answered. "We'll settle this our way. Nakamura San, we'll duel for this. If you win, I will drop out. However... this will be no ordinary duel."

"Missy!" Nakamura protested. "This-!"

"Be prepared," Setsuka glared at the doctor as they proceeded to the empty open stadium and stood on either end of the football field. "They call this field the Duel of the End, where the legend of the King of Games split into two kings. Two opposing forces of equal powers clashed in our very position... cancelling each other out to prove that each side was now equal to the other."

"So, this will be a battle of wills," Dr Lionel nodded. "Very well, then I'll show you my will... and prove myself!"

"Duel!" both declared.

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: Daybreaker! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	14. Thirteen: Daybreaker

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Thirteen: Daybreaker**

The wreck from Brave and Dragan was apparent in the empty room, Batman noted as he carefully picked his way around the site. Chains piled up in a corner, clearly used to bind the question. The smell of fried wires filled the room, faint but clearly present.

"They electrocuted Question to make him talk," Batman muttered, crouching to study a footprint that was too robotic and angular to be human, surrounded by burns. "From this pattern, it wasn't done with household wires, they used some huge device to electrocute him..."

_Or a Duel Monster. This is an organisation of Psychic Duellists, after all._

"Or that," Batman conceded. "Any ideas what can electrocute like this?"

_Myself, I know that Thunder Type monsters can do so easily, but I don't know any of that size or with that kind of footprint. Eatos?_

_From the depth, it would have to be a regularly large Thunder Type monster, about the size of a human, yes,_ the feminine voice agreed. _The degree of burns indicate a fair amount of power. Three sets surrounding one spot... Batteryman AA._

"Batteryman?" Batman echoed.

_When all three are on the field and take the same stance, Batteryman AA can charge itself to match a Blue Eyes White Dragon, _the Guardian Eatos conceded_. Perhaps even more terrifying is the strategy employed in general by them, to destroy all defences by Short Circuit and charge straight in for the kill... it is a wonder how the man you call Question is still alive._

Batman took a deep breath. "It's daylight."

_That would hardly stop them._

"I know," Batman closed his eyes. "They're already at the stadium, aren't they? Preparing to play a game that could kill either of them..."

_With Elma in the skies there is almost nothing that can escape her sight, _Zera conceded. _A battle between two Psychic Duellists... it could conceivably tear down the whole block._

_More than that, _ Eatos interrupted. _I was with Rafael when he presented her with her deck. Right away I knew, that she held the power of Fimbulwinter._

"Three successive winters where snow comes in from all directions, without any intervening summer," Batman recalled, already running out. "The prelude to the Norse Ragnarok, the twilight of the gods."

_Indeed, _Eatos nodded, floating beside him._ Those Ice Barrier cards she holds... there are three powerful dragons that serve as the centre of the tribe. Brionac has the power to repel any trick, to unmake any trap or effort, Gungnir has the power to destroy any trap or effort, and Trishula... Trishula broke free, and with its release, their dimension was frozen for all time in eternal winter._

"I bet Freeze would love that," Batman muttered to himself as he shot the grapple hook to the roofs, taking a quick short cut. "Batman can't go out during the day... Bruce Wayne would have to step in."

_And when you arrive with two spirits in tow, she would realise that this city's Dark Knight and its prince are one and the same, _Zera pointed out.

"Where's the proof?" Batman retorted as he snuck into one of many bolt-holes across the city, taking off his cowl and hurrying to change.

_...say that after you get your bones broken for lying._

_Setsuka is... mildly forgiving, _Eatos intervened. _...although she _did_ inherit his temperament..._

* * *

Setsuka: LP 4000

Dr. Lionel: LP 4000

"As the challenger, I take the first turn," the doctor began. "Draw. I summon Batteryman AAA [0/0] to my field in defence mode. This allows me to special summon another Batteryman AAA from my hand, also in defence mode."

Two robotic figures with bodies that resembled miniature dry cells appeared on either side of the field before him.

"I then special summon Batteryman Fuel Cell [2100/0], since I have two Batteryman monsters on my field," the doctor indicated as a large, humanoid pink robot,crackling with electricity appeared in a clap.

"Chain!" Setsuka called. "I discard one card from my hand to special summon Dragon Ice [1800/2200] in defence mode."

"Since this is my first turn, I cannot attack, hence I end my turn." The doctor bowed, still smiling. "Dragon Ice... like your mother, always managing to surprise people. Such a shame that didn't save her in the end..."

"Draw!" Setsuka declared. "I summon Eria the Water Charmer [600/1500]!"

The tiny blue-haired charmer appeared next to the dragon.

"With that, I send both Dragon Ice and Eria to the grave to special summon Familiar Possessed – Eria [1850/1500] from my deck!" Setsuka called as both the tiny charmer and the dragon vanished, replaced by an older-looking Eria that seemed to freeze the very air as she floated behind Setsuka. "Battle! Eria, attack the Batteryman AAA!" Setsuka called as the magician froze the robotic monster with a wave and smashed through it. "And, when Eria is special summoned by her ability, she gets to inflict piercing damage!"

A shard of ice flew from the monster and cut at Lionel, drawing first blood both symbolically and literally.

Dr. Lionel: LP 4000 → LP 2150

"Quick-play spell, Magical Dimension!" Setsuka continued. "I sacrifice Eria to special summon Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier [1600/2200] in defence mode." Eria vanished into a coffin-like box, from which came out an old man wearing robes that had been stripped off to show his upper body, his head topped by a unique hexagonal hat. "By the same effect, Magical Dimension destroys one of your monsters! I choose to destroy Batteryman Fuel Cell!"

Dark energies reached out to pull the huge robot in, reducing it to scrap before the box shattered.

Setsuka scoffed. "I set one card and end my turn."

"Merciless as always," Dr Lionel shook his head. "I remember... Rafael Eatos was about as merciless as you were, but he never sacrificed monsters. Draw. I tribute my last Batteryman AAA to summon Batteryman Charger [1800/1200]!"

"Trap card open! Eisbahn!" Setsuka called. "When a monster other than a Water Attribute monster is summoned, and I control a Water Attribute monster, that monster is changed to defence mode!"

"By its effect, I can still special summon," Dr Lionel answered easily as his monster crouched. "With that said, activate, face-down Continuous trap, Wattcannon! When a Thunder Type monster is special summoned to the field, you take six hundred points of damage! I then special summon Batteryman AA [0/0] due to Battery Charger, so you take twelve hundred damage in total! "

"AAAHHH!" Setsuka cried out as lighting lashed out at her.

Setsuka: LP 4000 → LP 2800

"Then, I activate Inferno Reckless Summon!" Dr Lionel smirked. "When a monster of fifteen hundred and lower attack is special summoned to my field, I can special summon all cards with the same name as the summoned monster from my hand, deck, and graveyard in face-up attack mode!"

"I thought so..." Setsuka muttered as more orange robotic humanoids crackling with electricity joined the doctor. "Batteryman... a deck that specialises in the One Turn Kill..."

"Wattcannon activates!" the doctor ordered as Setsuka was literally shocked again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the girl screamed even as the shock dissipated, leaving her smoking from the sheer heat.

Setsuka: LP 2800 → LP 1600

"Unfortunately, due to your trap they are all moved to defence mode," the doctor easily answered as the three of them crouched and Setsuka stood back up. "However, if all Batteryman AA I control are in defence mode, they gain one thousand defence points for each [0/0 → 0/3000]. Also, Batteryman Charger gains three hundred attack points for every Thunder type monster on the field [1800/1200 → 3000/1200]. Turn end."

On the sidelines, Seika gasped. "Three monsters..."

"With potentially three thousand attack points," Aki murmured. "And the last piece needed..."

"Short Circuit," Ryuusei agreed. "If he activates that... If Setsuka can't do anything this turn..."

"You have only one card in hand, what are you going to do?" the doctor shook his head. "Like your parents before their deaths... out of options!"

"Draw!" Setsuka called. "You... have no right to talk about them! I activate the magic card, Card of Demise! This allows me to draw until I have five cards in hand, and after that, during my fifth standby phase after activation, I must discard my entire hand. No worries. I activate Raise Dead, summoning General Grunard of the Ice Barrier [2800/1800] from my grave. General Grunard allows me to normal summon another Ice Barrier monster on top of my normal summon once per turn. I summon Reese the Ice Mistress [800/800], and then I summon Cold Enchanter [1600/1200]!"

"Two icy ladies," the doctor scoffed as they appeared. "What can they-"

"Tuning, level four Cold Enchanter and level two Reese!" Setsuka called. "The chill of frost spread over the land, the arching spear of the lost people! Synchro Summon! Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier [2300/1400]!"

"So it's here," the doctor frowned as the icy dragon roared, giving off chilly mist from all over its scaly body as it reared its head. "The legendary sea dragon, Brionac..."

"Moving Dai-sojo to attack mode," Setsuka called as the monk stood. "Then, I activate the effect of Brionac! I discard one card to return one Batteryman AA to your hand, another to return another to your hand, and a last one to bid adieu to every single Batteryman AA on the field. Far Chill!"

Brionac roared, the Batteryman enveloped in blue-white light that shot back to the doctor's hand.

Battery Charger glowed as its attack dropped [3000/1200 → 2100/1200].

"General Grunard, destroy that!" Setsuka ordered as the general shattered it with his fists.

Dr. Lionel: LP 2150 → LP 1450

"Dai-sojo, direct attack!" Setsuka ordered as the monk leapt forth to punch the doctor in the gut and send him flying back.

Dr. Lionel: LP 1450 → LP 0

"She won!" Seika cheered.

"Yeah," Ryuusei frowned. "But, the monsters..."

"What do you know about my parents?" Setsuka demanded as General Grunard picked up the doctor easily to face her.

Dr Lionel smiled weakly. "I'm afraid... that those details are hardly pertinent."

"I see," Setsuka's expression set. "Brionac."

The dragon's head lowered, cold blue energy gathering in its maw.

"Will you talk?" Setsuka coldly stated.

"You won't," the doctor shook his head. "You won't do this. Not to challenge what they said... to give you a normal life, rather than one of alienation due to your power... _when you're like us, what does that matter?_"

"Brionac," Setsuka's voice was incredibly soft. "Ice Target."

The dragon roared as the blast grew larger.

Heart pounding, Bruce ran as fast as he could towards the oncoming blast.

_We won't make it!_ Zera cursed as he ran. _And even so, there's no way to stop Brionac!_

"Eatos, can you?" Bruce quietly hissed as he ran in.

_I would require a solid form, which I do not have._

"Get one," Bruce cursed as the light solidified to shoot. "Please, please, please..."

He leapt off the grandstands, diving for the field and the doctor and pulling the doctor out of the blast.

Bruce whistled as ice solidified over half the field. "That's going to need some thawing."

Setsuka glared at him, though it lessened once she realised that half the field was covered in ice. "Dr Lionel, we will settle this once I defeat your son."

"Try," the doctor coughed. "You can't always guard her."

Setsuka froze. "If you come near Seika, I will... not be pleasant. At all."

She then stormed off, leaving Bruce to hold down a conveniently unconscious Dr Lionel.

"S- Setsu-chan?" Seika stuttered tearfully. "A- Are you mad?"

Setsuka looked at the other girl for a few moments. "...maybe."

Seika reached out a comforting hand to Setsuka's shoulder. "Don't be mad, okay?"

"...I'll try," Setsuka glanced down. "I make no promises."

Aki shook her head. "Still, we should call the police- huh?"

All three children turned around to see that the doctor, and Bruce, had disappeared.

* * *

The ice had melted, the spectators remained ignorant of the dangers present as they cheered for the first match, unaware of the hostile stares directed by the contestants at each other.

"And welcome to the semi-finals of the Junior-Singles WRGP!" the announcer's voice boomed. "I'm Chris, your announcer for today, and we'll be joined by Mark. Say hello, Mark."

"Hi, everyone, I'm Mark. Today we're seeing Glen Powers try to match up to Ryuusei Fudo, who's already got the best odds of winning of the four people today. Despite Ryuusei's strength it remains to be seen if Glen can succeed against the Duel scion of the man acknowledged as King by even Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo."

"So, Mark, let's rev it up! Field Magic, Speed World Two Dual Magic, set on!"

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" both boys yelled as they began to speed on their D-Boards.

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Glen: LP 4000

"And Glen takes the first turn! He plays One for One, discarding a card to special summon Watthopper [0/0] from his deck. He then normal summons another Watthopper from his hand, and tosses down a face-down card and ends his turn. With this, Ryuusei can't attack or destroy any Watt monsters with card effects. Well, Mark?"

"You're forgetting something, Chris. Ryuusei is well able to break the lock."

Ryuusei scanned the field. "Monster lock-down deck... why are you working for Elysium?"

"It's obvious! I got nowhere else to go!" Glen retorted. "Hurry up already!"

"Ryuusei takes the field. He draws, and he discards a card to special summon Quickdraw Synchron [700/1400] from his hand, a move that seems to be a Fudo trademark. With that, Boost Warrior [300/200] is special summoned to the field. As expected, he synchs a Drill Warrior [2400/2000]. He activates Drill Warrior's effect, halving its attack points [2400/2000 → 1200/2000] for a direct attack!"

"Crud," Glen swore as the monster shot at him.

Glen: LP 4000 → LP 2800, SPC: 2 → 1

"Well, we know that Glen specialises in direct attackers, but Drill Warrior might turn out a bit much for him! Ryuusei discards a card to banish Drill Warrior, and normal summons Blue Rose Dragon [1600/1200]. He ends.

"Glen doesn't look too happy there. He draws! He summons Wattcobra [1000/500] and activates the face-down Wattcannon! Ryuusei takes six hundred damage!"

"AAAHH!" the younger Fudo flinched as the electric shock hit.

Ryuusei: LP 4000 → LP 3400

"Oh my, Fudo's in pain!" Glen cackled. "I activate Wattcine! Now, Wattcobra attacks directly!"

"AAAHHH!" Ryuusei screamed in pain again as the cobra bit him, the D-Board swerving wildly before stabilising.

Ryuusei: LP 3400 → LP 2400, SPC: 2 → 1

"When a Thunder Type monster inflicts battle damage, Wattcine allows me to gain life points equal to the damage inflicted!" Glen hollered. "Wattcobra also allows me to move a Watt monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose Wattberyx! I set a card and end my turn!"

Glen: LP 2800 → LP 3800, SPC: 1

"Oh, looks like Glen's pulling ahead!" the announcer yelled as murmurs went on amongst the crowd.

"Go home, you monster!" someone called.

"Freak!"

"Idiots," Glen cackled. "It's your turn, or were my monsters that shocking to your spirit?"

"D- Draw!" Ryuusei snarled. "Due to its effect, Drill Warrior returns to the field, and I can take back a monster card in my grave. I choose Quickdraw Synchron!"

Ryuusei was grinning, and it was off-putting. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton! I draw two cards and discard Dandylion [300/300]. This gives me two Fluff Tokens. I summon Debris Dragon [1000/2000], and with its effect, I special summon the discarded Dandylion! I discard Quickdraw Synchron to banish Drill Warrior!"

"Ryuusei must be trying not to overextend!" Chris called as the orange warrior vanished.

"Tuning, Dandylion to Debris Dragon!" Ryuusei called. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

"It's here!" Chris called as the large red dragon spread its wings. "Watthopper only prevents Watt monsters from being targeted, it never said anything about a monster that can destroy everything!"

"What?" Glen yelled. "Dammit!"

"Black Rose Gale!" Ryuusei ordered as winds swept the field clean, even his own monsters. "Dandylion gives me two Fluff Tokens in defence mode, and, because Blue Rose Dragon was destroyed and sent to the grave, I can special summon Black Rose Dragon [2400/1800] in attack mode!"

"Oh!" the announcer called as the black dragon flared its wings out again on the field.

"Black Rose Dragon, direct attack!" Ryuusei ordered. "Black Rose Flare!"

Black Rose dragon emitted a stream of black petals at the other Duellist.

Glen: LP 3800 → LP 1400, SPC: 2 → 0

"Turn end!"

"The advantage is now with Ryuusei!" the announcer called. "This is a fantastic duel!"

"Draw!" Glen announced. "You... I'll make you suffer! I play the Spell, Recycling Batteries! This allows me to take my two Watthopper and place them in my hand. Then, I activate the trap, Wattkeeper, special summoning the Wattcobra in my graveyard! I summon Wattberyx [300/0]! Tuning, level four Wattcobra to level three Wattberyx! Electricity that shocks in a single moment, leave my enemies struck! Synchro Summon, Watthydra!"

"Oh, Glen has Synchro Summoned a level seven Watthydra [1500/1500]!" the announcer gasped as lights starting blinking out. "We're facing a few electrical malfunctions at the moment..."

"Go away, monster!"

"Freak!"

"Someone remove that!"

"Superman! Help!"

"Watthydra can attack directly!" Glen called, still grinning though the grin was getting brittle. "Go, Watthydra! Direct attack!"

"Like I'll let you!" Ryuusei retorted. "Battle Fader, go!" A monster that resembled a pendulum appeared, clanging sharply against its bell. "Battle Fader can be special summoned when I face a direct attack, and when that happens, the battle phase ends!"

"And Ryuusei has evaded the damage!" the announcer called.

"Go, Ryuusei!"

"Go Fudo!"

"Make sure you win against that monster!"

"Che," Glen scoffed. "Turn end. All of you... all of you... you're all the same..."

"No!" Ryuusei answered. "Can't you see? What I see... is just someone misunderstood! Glen!"

"Fudo..." Glen whispered. "My Watt cards... the hydra won't leave me..."

"My turn, draw!" Ryuusei called. "Drill Warrior returns, so I take back Quickdraw again! I activate the effect of the card in the graveyard I sent in the first place! A/D Changer [100/100]!"

"What?" Glen screeched.

"I change Watthydra to defence mode!" Ryuusei raised a hand as the electrifying hydra bowed. "I then activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon! Once per turn, I can banish a Plant Type monster in my grave to change one defence monster on your field to attack mode, and drain its attack to zero [1500/1500 → 0/1500]! Rose Restriction!"

Thorned vines sot out and trapped the hydra, as the black dragon roared.

"Look! I'm going to free you right now!" Ryuusei ordered. "Black Rose Dragon, attack Watthydra! Black Rose Flare!"

The black petals that spewed out shattered the hydra and part of the track, as Glen's D-Board stopped.

Glen: LP 1400 → LP 0

Ryuusei swerved over the D-Board to brake, staring back into terrified eyes.

"Help... me..."

Blue eyes widened even as the men of the Elysium Circle ran forward to receive the fallen Glen. Despite the cheers around him, Ryuusei felt distinctly empty as he returned to the stands.

Seika was staring at the place where Glen had fallen. "That boy... I feel so sorry for him."

"It's okay, Seika," Ryuusei whispered. "It's okay."

* * *

"I still don't get the point of it," John shook his head, hovering above the Gotham Stadium out of sight. "I mean, using holograms to play a card game? And monsters becoming real?"

"It's about strategy, GL," Flash sighed, waving pennants for the tournament. "And how to direct a battle. Plus, you gotta admit it looks cool."

"I'll admit that when I'm sure it's not destroying the world," Green Lantern John Stewart answered. "That was real damage, and the lights weren't tampered with."

"Batman to Green Lantern," the comm-piece crackled. "Elma is currently hovering overhead. I will be backing you up once I ascertain where the rest of the Circle is located."

"Roger that," John tersely answered. "Green Lantern out."

Batman pulled out the tiny comm-piece, turning to the tied-up Dr Lionel instead. "Let us start talking."

"Y- You can't make me," the psychiatrist growled.

"I _can_..." the Batman loomed over him in the shadow of the cave. "And you _will_."

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: Ice Water! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	15. Fourteen: Ice Water

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Fourteen: Ice Water**

Alfred Pennyworth, professional butler to billionaire and secret vigilante Bruce Wayne, had seen almost everything possible in service to Bruce Wayne and the Batman. This ranged from the Rogues' Gallery Museum in the Batcave to the assortment of various items ranging from a gamut of sometimes questionable backgrounds. Occasionally, the master of the house himself would act oddly, if only under the provision of the latest Joker gas or of Ivy's poisons.

Seeing the master talk to thin air was the latest in a string of unusual experiences. Seeing him do so while he wore the mask of the Batman while hanging a doctor upside down was even more unusual. The fact that there was someone else that was not part of the Bat Family, extended or otherwise, almost paled in comparison. Almost.

"Perhaps a change towards those who can actually see the other converser?" he suggested, wearing a domino mask outfitted with a voice-modifier.

"Dr Jordan Lionel, I strongly recommend that you tell us," the Batman hissed at the upside-down doctor.

"No," the other stubbornly growled back, his hair standing on end.

"Suit yourself," Batman activated the sonar Batarang he had attached to the doctor's coat. Soon enough, leathery wings of an entire swarm of bats flapped, surrounding the latest disturbance in a pillar of winged bodies and mammals.

"Argh, stop, stop!" the doctor screamed. "Get them away!"

"Erm, should we turn that off?" Alfred pointed towards the still glowing DuelDisk some distance away, which had begun to emit light in the shape of a robotic human that began to blast at the bats. Screams of the mammals echoed in the granite cave from the stalagmites and stalactites as winged bodies shaking from the electric shock landed on the ground.

"Crap!" Batman narrowly dodged the blast aimed at him as he threw himself towards the DuelDisk. "Turn it off!"

"I'm a bit occupied at the moment," Alfred stoically replied in the face of the electric blast aimed for him.

The Batman threw a Batarang at the DuelDisk, the projectile emitting a static discharge upon impact that shorted out the device. The machine monster shattered as the DuelDisk shut down.

The psychiatrist was still sputtering, gently swinging upside down. "What? Who the hell are you?"

The ruins of the DuelDisk now on the console of the Bat-computer, the Caped Crusader himself loomed before the psychologist like a ghoul of the night. "I... am the _Batman._"

* * *

"Now, we come to the second round of the semi-finals!" the announcer cheered to a screaming crowd. "Presenting, the ice princess, Setsuka Shimotsuki! And, duelling her, would be the lord of the Valkyries, Reginald Mackenzie!"

"You are like me," Reginald spoke low as the two D-Boards assembled at the start line. "It would be interesting to see how much so."

"So you think," Setsuka non-committally answered.

"Field Magic, Speed World Two Dual-Magic, set on!" the announcer called.

Both D-Boards took off.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Setsuka: LP 4000

Reginald: LP 4000

"I'll go first! Draw!" Setsuka called. "I play the Continuous Spell, Water Hazard! I use Water Hazard to special summon Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier [100/1600] in defence mode!"

On command, a warrior in blue armour wielding two swords crossed his arms as he crouched before her.

"I then summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier [1200/800] in attack mode!" A ninja joined the warrior. "With that, I special summon from my hand Prior of the Ice Barrier [1000/400] in attack mode! I set two cards and end my turn!" Setsuka finished as an old man wielding a staff joined her field.

"And with that, Setsuka has set up an incredible field of three monsters!" the announcer cheered. "Any opinion, Mark?"

"Yes, but she's sacrificed her hand to do it," Mark contributed. "And the strength of the Ice Barrier deck lies in a well-stocked hand..."

"Draw!" Reginald took over. " So close to the prologue, and the epilogue is at hand for you."

"What are you blabbering about?" Setsuka suspiciously asked.

"I play the Spell, Ride of the Valkyries!" Wagner's notable piece began to play out as from the skies, female deities astride white horses charged down to surround Reginald.

"Oh, it's the three Valkyrie sisters!" the announcer called. "Valkyrie Erste [1600/1800], Valkyrie Zweite [1600/1600], and Valkyrie Dritte [1000/1600]! Setsuka's in a pinch with all of her monsters being of a lower attack!"

"When Valkyrie Zweite is summoned, she can destroy one monster you control!" Reginald pointed.

"Too bad! Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier prevents any Ice Barrier monster from being targeted by your monsters' effects!" Setsuka retorted. "And, Continuous Trap card, open! Eisbahn! All monsters summoned with Attributes other than Water are changed to defence mode! Looks like your epilogue will have to wait a bit more."

"What? With that, Reginald is in a bind!" the announcer Chris called. "At the end of the turn, all three Valkyries will return to the deck! Setsuka has successfully defended herself for one turn from the charge of Valkyries!"

"Can't be helped," Reginald smirked. "We'll go to chapter two. I tribute Valkyrie Dritte and Valkyrie Erste to summon Athena [2600/800]!"

"Again, Reginald summons Athena to the field, and thus Setsuka is at a bind!" the announcer called as the white-haired goddess arrived on the field. "Even if Athena is moved to defence mode, it can use its effect!"

"I activate Athena's effect!" Reginald called. "I tribute Valkyrie Zweite to special summon Valkyrie Erste! Athena gives you six hundred damage!"

Setsuka: LP 4000 → LP 3400

"Gah!" Setsuka winced as the goddess shot a blast of light at her and the bubblegum-pink haired Valkyrie appeared. "You..."

"I then activate Nibelung's Treasure!" Reginald announced. "I can equip Nibelung's Ring from my deck to your Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier, and then I draw five cards! I set one card, turn end! As Erste was special summoned by Athena, she does not return, and the other Valkyries do not return as they're in the grave! As I thought... you are not favoured by fate today against me."

"With that, Secret Guards can no longer protect monsters!" the announcer bellowed as the lone guard struggled with the iron ring that had appeared. "What will Setsuka do, with no cards in hand?"

"Draw!" Setsuka growled. "Your destiny has nothing to do with me, and so, fate has no need to favour me. Due to Nibelung's Ring, I have to draw two cards, and then discard one monster like this. Very well, I discard General Grunard of the Ice Barrier. When all the monsters I control are of level two and below, Dewdark can attack directly! Go, Dewdark! Water Shadow!"

"Trap card, open, Wotan's Judgement!" Reginald retorted. "I can draw one card, and return a Spell card from my hand to my deck, and with that, end the battle phase. Fate truly is not with you this day, Setsuka Shimotsuki. You cannot fight against fate."

"I see," Setsuka nodded as the ninja returned to her field. "I activate Prior of the Ice Barrier's effect, to tribute him and special summon General Grunard of the Ice Barrier [2800/1800] from my grave!"

With a mighty heave, the armoured general stood tall and proud on the field.

"I play the Spell, Card of Demise!" Setsuka continued. "I draw until I have five cards, and upon my fifth standby phase after activation, I have to discard my entire hand. I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier! With that, I discard one card to draw another. With General Grunard, I summon Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier [300/500] as well."

"What's the point?" Reginald laughed.

"Dewdark is a tuner monster!" Setsuka retorted, which shut him up as winds howled around her. "Your Nibelung's Ring won't stop Synchro Summons! I tune level two Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier, level four Strategist of the Ice Barrier and level one Blizzed to level two Dewdark!"

"It's a level nine Synchro!" the announcer called. "Could it be...?"

"Trident of the cold death, the swing of the pendulum is ever frozen." Setsuka chanted. "Synchro Summon! Touch the three worlds, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

"There it is!" Chris yelled a three serpentine heads, glittering with frost and crystalline ice as cold air blasted the field. "The top dragon of the Ice Barrier deck, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier [2700/2000]!"

"The effect of Trishula activates!" Setsuka screamed in pure rage. "When it is Synchro Summoned, I can banish up to one card from your hand, field and grave! I choose that right-most card in your hand, your Athena, and the Valkyrie Erste in your grave! Trishula, Three World Spear!"

Large bat-like wings spread out, the dragon's three heads roared as icy winds blew the silhouettes of three cards away.

"Athena!" Reginald called.

"I set a card, and end my turn," Setsuka murmured. "Well, destiny is no longer on your side, is it?"

Reginald gritted his teeth. "I play Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing both of us to draw three cards. I play Speed Spell – Angel Baton to draw two cards and discard one."

A small smile came as he studied his hand. "Well, thank you for your efforts, but you see, the end of the story is approaching the crossroads. I play the three Continuous Spell cards, Urd's Verdict, Verdandi's Guidance, and Skuld's Oracle! Let the three Norns decree your fate, with I, the favoured one, as the conductor!"

"There it is, the famous combo of Siegfried von Schroeder!" the announcer yelled as the three Norse goddesses who decreed fate appeared, one in yellow robes with her hair in pigtails, another with long pink hair and blue robes, and the last with short blonde hair and pink robes. "The Three Goddesses combo!"

"Goddess Skuld of the future, please show me the possibilities!" Reginald pointed. "Once per turn, I can see the top three cards of my opponent's and rearrange them as I wish."

Setsuka grimaced as her top three cards were rearranged.

"We then turn to the goddess of the present, Verdandi," Reginald pointed. "Once per turn, I can guess the type of card of the top card of my opponent's deck. If I am correct, the card is set face-down on the field. The top card is a monster card, so it will be special summoned in face-down defence mode."

"Of course, you would know," Setsuka noted that the top card was General Raiho, setting it. "So far, it is close to the strategies..."

"The goddess of the past, that which has come, Urd, will judge the choice." Reginald now indicated. "Once per turn, I can guess the card set on the field. If I am correct, you will banish it. The face-down card is... General Raiho of the Ice Barrier [2100/2300]!"

"Big surprise!" Setsuka called as the long-haired general appeared crouching next to his fellow general. "Continuous Trap, Imperial Iron Wall! No cards can be banished!"

"Oh!" the announcer called amidst applause. "With one card, Setsuka has effectively stopped the Three Goddess combo!"

Setsuka scoffed. "I don't need you to tell me my fate."

Reginald recovered quickly. "With that, I equip Fortune Chariot [0/0] to Valkyrie Erste."

"Raiho has a very special ability," Setsuka added slyly. "If an opponent's monster effect resolves on the field, he has to discard one card."

"In that case, Fortune Chariot is negated." Reginald grimly answered as he took back the card. "I play the Spell, Final Light, allowing me to special summon a Light Attribute monster in my grave. I choose what I discarded, Valkyrie Brunhilde!"

"The ace of Siegfried von Schroeder, Valkyrie Brunhilde!" the announcer called as the armoured Valkyrie appeared, her horse galloping next to Reginald.

"The opponent can also special summon a monster with two thousand or less attack power from their grave in face-up attack position," Reginald added, on a last-minute thought.

"I'll summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier [1600/1600]," Setsuka grimly stated as the wizened old man appeared again.

"Valkyrie Brunhilde gains three hundred attack for every Dragon or Warrior Type on the field, and you have three [1800/2000 → 2700/2000]!" Reginald called. "She is moved to defence mode by Eisbahn, but I can wait. Turn end. Your next card will be De-Synchro, which could be useful... or not."

"Draw!" Setsuka stared at her card.

"I already know your cards, and I already know what you will draw," Reginald shook his head. "The advantage is with me. You cannot win. Once I beat you, the stock of the Arcadia Movement will fall, and Elysium will triumph as the leader of the world's Psychic Duellists. Tournaments like these affect the reputation of the contestants and their ability."

"You know... Siegfried von Schroeder faced Seto Kaiba before, under similar conditions," Setsuka whispered. "Schroeder went on a long spiel on how he was favoured by fate, about how KaibaCorp has managed to ruin his company. Kaiba's reply was only this... that his words had not managed to move him at all."

"Excuse me?" Reginald yelled.

"Is that your only aim?" Setsuka threw out an arm to make her point. "How you feel towards me has nothing to do with me at all. Your meaningless words have not moved me at all. I came here to search for the Elysium Circle, and I did. Whether my win or loss will affect the Arcadia Movement is of no concern to me. I will teach you, the difference in Duelling between you and I!"

"W- What can you do?" Reginald smiled, though it looked forced.

"I activate my own Speed Spell – Angel Baton to draw two cards and discard one, the De-Synchro you arranged." Setsuka growled. "I activate the Spell, Salvage, which allows me to take two Water Attribute monsters and move them to my hand. I choose my Dewdark and Secret Guards. I summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier. Tuning, level four Strategist to level two Dewdark! The chill of frost spread over the land, the arching spear of the lost people. Synchro Summon! Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

"The second dragon has come!" Chris cheered. "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier [2300/1400]!"

"I activate the effect of Brionac!" Setsuka declared. "I discard Secret guards to bounce Brunhilde back to your hand! Chill Frost!"

"Brunhilde!" Reginald called as the Valkyrie disappeared in a wave of icy wind.

"Now, you're wide open!" Setsuka murmured. "The Norns predicted that the twilight of the gods would come, heralded by the great winter," Setsuka grimly answered. "You will face your end with the Fimbulwinter, do you see that, Norns? Trishula, Brionac, send this sad and disappointing lot to their requiem! Ice Target! Stopping Strike!"

The wave of ice spewed forth from the icy dragons, flooding Reginald with a wave of pure white cold.

Reginald: LP 4000 → LP 0

"In the end, the son of a rat is a rat," Setsuka sniffed as she got down from her D-Board. "Reginald Mackenzie... no wonder your mother is disappointed in you such that she would rather have me."

"You..." Reginald coughed, shivering as he hauled himself up, parts of him cut, bleeding and white with cold. "Take. That. Back!"

"Missy," Nakamura bowed as the tiny mistress landed, handing her a paper cup steaming.

"Isn't it true?" Setsuka shook her head. "Why else would Regina Mackenzie come after Seika and I? She obviously is disappointed in the lack of power her son shows. Even Dr Lionel has more power than you exercise, Reginald. Bear the cold upon your soul, and remember..."

Cold winds howled as they blew through the stadium, Setsuka's parting words still ringing in the blond's ears as he walked back to where the Elysium Circle were stationed.

"...that you are nothing."

* * *

_Mother, Father, my apologies to you,  
My knees are trembling, sucking on my thumb,  
Brother, Sister, I'll see you later,  
I'm reckless in theses worn-out shoes!_

"Which idiot put up Vocaloid here?" Setsuka complained as she studied the transcripts.

"My apologies, Missy, but it seems that the organisers wanted a more... exciting feel after the tournament before the two boys from Elysium battle," Nakamura interjected.

"Hmph," Setsuka scoffed, but said nothing else.

_With vanity spreading the size, take the pattern paper,  
If it's alright, I'll substitute them!_

_I grumble that I wanted to be loved,  
If only I could find a tougher scissor,  
I would cut off that face!_

_Hear the words of the almighty omniscience,  
All I need is a clear mind,  
Why not, I don't know,  
I got hurt while swinging the creation of tomorrow,  
To fill the gap between the seams..._

"I wonder if they actually know what it means," Setsuka spoke out loud.

"I occasionally think that of modern music," Nakamura answered.

_Everybody, this is a goodbye.  
Sensei, I hope that you're fine,  
I drool as the drips throb my chest._

_Is that what you truly see?  
You will make a real fool out of yourself!  
Is that what you truly see?  
You will make a real fool out of yourself! _

_Ah, it's still not enough!  
The sewing machine must be bigger,  
So it can go through the heart!_

_Hear the words of the almighty omniscience,  
All I need is a clear mind,  
Why not, I don't know!  
I got hurt while swinging the creation of tomorrow,  
To fill the gap between the seams!_

_I have nothing left, I tore everything off,  
This cell lying inside the sea of strings.  
So, I won't let myself be thrown away,  
Not even in that place I used to live._

_Proof of existence,  
Ah, shut up, body full of lies,  
I want to finish this, I want to cheat,  
Now, give me the answer!_

_Don't you want to change? Don't you want to rise?  
Nothing? This isn't me!  
I pull off one thousand broken seams!_

_I drown the fire of my mortal life as my days boil,  
It doesn't matter who I become,  
I want to change!_

The song finally ended, left with only silence within the room.

"Missy?" Nakamura asked.

"It's... nothing," Setsuka shook her head. "Maybe... I just read too deeply into it..."

"Setsu-chan, you were so cool!" Seika ran in, smiling, followed by an uneasily smiling Yusei.

"Thank you, Seika," Setsuka nodded. "Is it time for lunch?"

"O Jii-chan is going to adopt me!" Seika smiled. "Isn't that good news?"

Those who were looking closely could tell that her smile had become more brittle. "Is that so, Seika...? How nice."

"Yes! I'm going to call Ryuusei-nii O Nii-chan!" Seika continued, oblivious to the other girl's gradually disappearing smile. "Setsu-chan? Is there-?"

"Professor, shall we?" Setsuka gave her best winning smile to the stoic professor. "Otherwise, we won't make it in time for the match..."

* * *

"Truly, the day when a game board came be a deadly weapon," Alfred remarked as Batman kept looming over the terrified doctor. "I will return when you are done, then."

"Talk, or I use this," the Bat loomed, the DuelDisk clasped onto one arm as he slotted a card. "Now."

"You cannot use that to hurt people," the doctor scoffed. "I have seen worse monsters than you."

"Your son hasn't."

The doctor's expression fell. "No, he hasn't," he admitted hesitantly. "I would like to keep it like that... but..."

"I can help your son," Batman growled in the dim room. "Tell me."

The doctor took a deep breath. "Kannazuki Seika is a nexus... a nexus to power. My ex-wife, Regina... she wants power. To do so, she would unleash a monster, and use Reginald to control it... Regina has a strong power, but it's not enough for her, the Dark Games are too risky..."

"Dark Games," Batman echoed. "Games which you stake your lives to play."

The doctor fervently nodded. "She want power, without the risks of the Dark Games... she'll begin here, to summon Sephylon. Please, save Reginald..."

A moment of silence...

"I will," came the promise from the darkness.

Dr Lionel took a deep breath. "Regina is staying at the Hotel Rothschild in Gotham. No doubt, she'd have known that I'm missing from Reginald now, and she'll be coming over. Aside from Glen and Reginald, including me and Regina, there are five other Psychic Duellists with her. They would be planning to capture Seika Kannazuki for tomorrow's event at Wayne Enterprises."

"_What_ event?" Batman growled.

"The showcase of Momentum," Dr Lionel answered. "Without a regulator, Momentum is a ticking time bomb that could well wipe Gotham off the map. She would go in, and set it off... releasing enough power for Sephylon to enter this world from the other world... blowing up Gotham in the process..."

The Bat froze, recalling the hell that was the days of No Man's Land. "Assuming that she succeeds in blowing up Gotham..."

"To unleash Sephylon across the eastern seaboard," the doctor nodded. "Maybe even stop by Metropolis. Regardless of whether she succeeds, civilians will die. A revenge for Psychic Duellists... an ideal held by most of the Circle. The Arcadia Movement was our ideal, that is, until Divine fell... the Arcadia Movement will rise with Elysium at the helm, so Regina believed..."

_Summon me, _Eatos whispered urgently. _We... are running out of time._

* * *

The blonde woman that stepped out of the armoured car embraced her small son, Reginald tolerating the perfunctory gesture as a mere social function rather than any actual affection. "Leader."

"Reginald, Glen," the woman shook her head. "Although I am disappointed that neither of you made it to the finals, I suppose that it was too much to ask of minors."

Glen winced as Reginald grimaced.

"It matters not," she shook her head. "Later there will be the consolation match between the both of you. Once the match starts, we will lock down the stadium in preparation. Operation Nexus will then begin."

Reginald perked up at that. "So fast?"

The woman nodded. "We have to wrest the Nexus away quickly, from the eyes of Nakamura Iemitsu and his little mistress, while Fudo Yusei is away from his invention. I am fairly powerful myself, but even I will not be able to stand up to the man who felled Yliaster. I am counting on the both of you to keep them in, Glen, Reginald. Do you understand?"

"Wait," Glen raised a hand, like a little dependent child. "Where's the doctor?"

"Jordan is... a bit occupied," Regina Mackenzie admitted. "I do not know."

"This is the city of the Batman, right?" Glen pointed out in frustration. "Wouldn't we be facing his Bat Family, if he's got one? Even if we're not facing several trained fighters, we're talking the Batman. If word that he's with the League correct, then we might be facing the League themselves! Even Superman! What if... what if... we...?"

Her piercing blue eyes informed them that there was no room for failure.

"Yes, ma'am," Glen nodded, his voice laden with resignation.

Reginald looked down at his neatly shod feet. "Yes... Mother."

The woman smiled. "Excellent, my son."

* * *

The explosion was the first thing Setsuka realised. The second thing... was Seika.

"Raiho!" she screamed. The robed figure of the General shielded both of them from the blast as thorned vines descended over the Fudo couple. Ryuusei was on top of things, naturally managing to hold his own despite his tender age.

"Ryuusei!" Yusei bellowed, pushing his son out of a stray fireball.

Nakamura came barrelling in from where he had been with the chauffeur, a blue-armoured and a red-armoured samurai right beside him in a flash against a white-haired woman in ochre robes wielding a wooden staff.

"Fire Princess," Setsuka snarled at the monster which had become the poster girl for Burn decks. "Raiho!"

"Yes, my lady," the figure easily took down the Spellcaster, but then a black blur dived in and got a hold on a baby blue jacket.

"Setsu-chan!" Seika screamed as the Ninja leapt away with its load. The worn Spellcaster faded out soon after, leaving the brunet General standing guard.

"Seika!" Setsuka called, getting to her feet. "Raiho, I order you to retrieve Seika, failing that, to follow the ninja to wherever he goes."

"Yes, my lady," the blue-robed figure leapt out after it.

"Missy?" Nakamura turned to her, the two members of the Legendary Six Samurai with him handling a Raging Flame Sprite.

Setsuka took a deep breath. "Pull up the agenda. And... pull out the charms."

Nakamura blanched. "But-"

"Setsuka, are you alright?" Yusei knelt by the standing girl, who was currently glaring at the manservant.

"Nakamura San," Setsuka repeated.

The manservant sighed, defeated. "Yes, Missy."

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: Deal of Phantom! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	16. Fifteen: Deal of Phantom

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Fifteen: Deal of Phantom**

A voice was whispering next to her. "_Nee Chan, Nee Chan..._"

Desperately controlling her breathing, Seika glanced at the crying little girl beside herself, both of them tied to some contraption. The little girl had her red hair in pigtails, and her face was dotted in freckles, but she was definitely carrying Asian features. "_Do you understand me?_"

The red-haired girl nodded, tears still running down her face. "_Y- Yes! Who are you?_"

"_Kannazuki Seika,_" she responded, desperately tugging at her bonds discreetly. In her mind, Setsu-chan was speaking, in the calm, commanding tone that meant that Martha was about to lose an argument with the icy girl. _If you are caught, do not open your eyes yet. Listen, and try to peek. Make the bad people think you are unconscious for as long as possible. _"_What is your name? Is that red hair natural? Is anyone there?_"

"_I'm_ _Himemiya Uzuki,_" the red-haired girl quickly answered, giggling despite her tears. "_Yes, the hair is natural. No one is here, not even the scary lady. Have you seen Nee Chan? I haven't seen Nee Chan... the bad lady is going to make Nee Chan hurt people again-_"

"_Setsu-chan will find us,_" Seika firmly answered, struggling more firmly against her bonds. "_She will._"

"_But... Nee Chan is with those horrible people because of me, and I can't do anything!_" Uzuki shook her head. "_How do you know that this Setsu will?_"

"_Setsuka Chan is strong!_" Seika insisted, still struggling. _If you're really stuck, a bit of lubrication will help. If you're bleeding, use some of that._

Seika suddenly giggled to herself, think that it would be a very Setsuka thought.

"Good morning, little nexus," a feminine voice that sounded all wrong, all empty, whispered. "Time for a rude awakening."

Uzuki's fearful whimpers could be heard as Seika opened her eyes fully to meet blue ones. The lady's expression was like O Jii-chan when he never slept for three days, sunken and bloodshot, and the blonde hair was slightly messed but otherwise fine. The lady also held some device in her hand that had many buttons, and as Seika looked at the wire trailing from the box to the ground and to somewhere around her person, the little girl had a sinking feeling that, somehow, something was very not right here.

"T- That's the scary lady..." Uzuki whimpered, rattling the bonds that held them.

"Be quiet," the lady snarled, no longer beautiful but definitely cruel. "You're only here because your sister needs some incentive. Once she's done the both of you will be sacrifices to Sephylon."

"Don't touch her!" Seika defended, despite that she was ten years old, a child, and facing a definitely deranged adult.

"Still so brave, little nexus?" the lady now smirked, holding up the box. "Do you know what you're attached to?" A quick press of a button, and Seika heard whirring and rotations and... and...

In the faint darkness by the edges of the light around them, something _roared_.

As glass shattered around her, and as the walls shook, Seika began to scream.

* * *

"Flash to Bats," the Scarlet Speedster muttered into a comm-piece. "Hello?"

"Flash," the Batman's gravelly voice cut in. "I'm heading towards the scene of a disturbance. Keep watch over the stadium."

The Flash masked a yawn. "Look, GL is over here, and so am I, and much as I appreciate getting to watch a tournament on League time, it kinda feels wrong for Gotham. No offence, Bats, but your city's supposed to be where the lunatics are."

"Eatos has told me that the most likely scenario would be a hostage taking," the Batman hissed in reply. "Keep your eyes peeled."

"We now enter the consolation match of the Junior-Singles WRGP!" the announcer was calling. "This match will be between these two brave lads here! Presenting, Reginald Mackenzie!"

"Oh, chill, Bats," the speedster laughed as the announcer called for Glen Powers. "What could happen?"

"Joker attacks," the vigilante listed. "All manner of attacks. And that's only from inside."

"Attack!" Reginald's voice echoed in the wake of the white blast.

"That's our cue," John Stewart stood, clearly apprehensive. "Flash! Evacuate!"

"What?" Flash yelped as he switched his attention to the smoking stadium. At the same time, the rollers over the entrances rolled shut, effectively trapping the entire stadium within the open building.

"No one move!" lightning truly lashed out from the grinning visage of Glen Powers. "This is a stick-up!"

"Come on, kids?" Flash whined as he appeared before the stadium. "And here I was thinking that villains couldn't get any younger. I think Bats wouldn't mind if I talked to you guys for a while."

"Flash!" Glen's eyes lit up before they turned downcast. "Oh, Flash."

"I summon Victoria!" the blond boy reacted faster, and Flash found himself facing a staff wielded by a blonde woman in stately golden robes. "Get him!"

Light shone and green clashed with gold as the Lantern conjured a shield between the Flash and the boy, Reginald. "Next time, shut up!" Lantern bellowed as he held up the shield.

"You've still got me to handle!" Glen pulled his own hand. "Watthydra, summon!"

"Crap!" the speedster was running as electricity hit him, or nearly did. "Hey, Bats, I take that back!"

"Open the rollers and evacuate the civilians," the Batman growled in return. "I'm going to handle the other side. Call for League intervention if necessary." A click sounded.

"Did Bats just give us an invite to flood the League into Gotham?" the Flash yelped in clear disbelief. "He must be really desperate, or this... is serious."

"Watch out, you idiot!" the green light formed a barrier around the electric sparks before dying out once the current abated.

"Wattgiraffe, go!" the blue and yellow giraffe hit the Lantern behind the head.

"What gives-" he was unable to respond as the electric hydra wrapped a neck around him and fairly crackled with electricity. "AAAAHHHHH!"

"GL!" the Flash yelped, vaulting over the giraffe.

"Athena!" Reginald fairly commanded. A white blast of light impacted on the speedster as the Lantern was flung away by the hydra.

"Calling Watchtower!" John lifted a hand weakly. "Come to Gotham, now!"

"Lantern," J'onn's voice broke in. "Gotham is-"

"We got the okay from Batman!" Lantern ran away as another animal crackled with electricity around Glen. "Hurry! And get Superman, we're dealing with rogue Duel Monsters!"

"Understood."

"They... Watt monsters!" Flash yelped as he ran from a electric pheasant. "Careful not to get hit!"

"What happens if we do?" the Lantern vaulted away from the crowd and the hydra towards the field.

"Depends!" the Flash retorted as he dodged a spear from the monster called Athena.

"Ride of the Valkyries!" Wagner began to play out as female warriors astride white horses charged down with swords blazing. The Greek goddess blazed like a flare, cracks appearing in the cement from her sheer power.

"What?" Lantern was felled by a Valkyrie with bubblegum-pink hair. "Flash!"

"Crap!" Flash dodged the blue-haired Valkyrie. "I don't know these guys!"

"My beautiful maidens of Valhalla, it is time to leave them no escape," Reginald smirked as he placed a card down. "Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

As Superman and a horde of heroes shimmered into the Gotham Stadium, they found themselves facing a horde of charging Valkyries.

* * *

Black boots lightly thudded on the floor of the ruined restaurant as the Batman shifted in the shadows unseen, his lip curling at the ruins.

_Fire Princess_, Eatos murmured as he examined a huge burn in the wall.

"You're late," Setsuka Shimotsuki carried herself high despite her young age. "Professor, we need to get to where the Mini Momentum is stored."

Beside her, Yusei Fudo shoo his head. "It's assembled at the Wayne Enterprises building... I wasn't due to show it until tomorrow..."

"Excellent, you're coming along," Setsuka indicated to the manservant. "Izayoi Sensei, I'll have to borrow your son for a while. Nakamura San, has the arrangements been made?"

"They're Duel Monsters holding an entire stadium hostage," Batman growled. "Doubtless, you have a way of getting rid of them."

"Knock out Reginald and Glen, that would solve the problem," Setsuka airily replied, clicking open a phone. "Winter here. Wednesday, Thursday, Laufeyson. Savage Colosseum hostage, target is Reginald Mackenzie and Glen Powers. Expect Hero's Guild, keep low cover." She hung up immediately after, dialling a new series of numbers.

"Tyranno, Cyber Dark. Yes, the agenda's been pulled up. Hero's on his way here? Tell him to step on it. No, I don't care that he's in an air-plane, that hasn't quite stopped him, has it?"

She hung up again, before breaking her phone into two halves. "Is our ride here?"

"The roads to the Wayne Enterprises are surprisingly held up," Nakamura diplomatically answered. "The best course would be running, Missy."

"What are you doing?" the Batman growled. "I don't need you help in my city."

"I wouldn't come to your city if they didn't come here," Setsuka shot back, walking out of the restaurant to eye the two D-Wheels parked. "Hmph."

"You're a child," the Bat growled.

"I'm an exceptional one," Setsuka answered, scanning the skies before shaking her head. "Seika is kidnapped. I promised to watch her. I'm keeping that promise. You can either help me get to Wayne Enterprises in the shortest time possible, or you can just stay here and I figure out a way to contact Raiho."

"I'm coming as well," Ryuusei grimly said, as Yusei headed to the parked D-Wheel nearby.

Setsuka glanced for a few moments. "Fine."

"Setsuka," the Bat's voice was soft despite its rough tone. "You don't need to carry out this revenge."

Nakamura nodded towards his own D-Wheel, outfitted with side-car. "Perhaps..."

Setsuka eyed the side-car doubtfully as she leapt into it. "Very well."

"Be safe!" Aki called with a worried expression as the D-Wheels' engines roared.

"Why am I escorting two minors to a potentially dangerous place and so exposing myself to child endangerment lawsuits?" Yusei asked Setsuka.

"Because you know that I will do this regardless of your opinion," Setsuka replied. "So you might as well follow anyway."

The professor sighed. "In the interest of many people, I will overlook this disrespect. You'll account to Martha when we're finished."

"Suit yourself," Setsuka shrugged as the motorcycles peeled out of the driveway, leaving the Caped Crusader with the ruins of a Gotham diner.

"They're always like that," Aki murmured as she watched the Go disappear. "Even Setsuka." When she turned around, the Dark Knight was gone.

* * *

Barely three days meeting with Setsuka, the Batman had already formed a few conclusions concerning his distant niece. She was precocious. Headstrong. And, if Diana Hunter was any indication, going to be beautiful.

A dangerous combination.

"Batman to the Cave," the Dark Knight muttered as he flitted over the roofs of Gotham approaching twilight. "Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl. Meet me at Wayne Enterprises."

"B?" Barbara's voice broke in. "What's going-?"

"Now!" the Bat-mobile parked itself below him as he dropped into it. "They're breaking into the building!"

"Who?" Dick broke in as the Bat-mobile tore asphalt up on its road rage.

"The Elysium Circle," the Batman growled. "You know."

"You mean-?"

"They're here," Wayne Enterprises loomed before the Bat-mobile, and two different motorcycles, each bearing a glowing plate that Batman would bet was a Solid Vision plate. Better known, as the DuelDisk. True enough, claws and fangs descended upon the Bat-mobile as the dark car swerved and tried to continue before it got stuck, somehow incapable of movement.

Not to be deterred, the Bat unleashed a coded command on the dashboard computer, the overhead hatch opening to launch him out and towards the Wayne Enterprises building. At the same time, the distinctive red D-Wheel and the other one with the side-car screeched to the same stretch of road, the red D-Wheel making a fantastic leap over the horde of monsters swarming the Bat-mobile as the other opted for a more practical approach of running over one of the enemy D-Wheels. Both parallel-parked before Wayne Enterprises as the Bat executed a flip to land before the stately building.

Ryuusei and Yusei clapped perfunctorily. "Excellent leap." Yusei nodded, still stone-faced. "We should hurry."

"There is no we," Batman growled.

The professor remained unflappable. "I am the only man who can safely deactivate the Mini Momentum. Setsuka and Ryuusei are Psychic Duellists, and Nakamura San is..."

"I will defend the way," the stoic butler nodded at the two who were menacingly wandering over.

"There's no choice," Yusei shrugged. "I can't stop her."

"My lady," Despite his long hair, there was not a hair out of place as the General Raiho landed perfectly, bowing before Setsuka. "I have followed the Lady Seika into that building, but I fear that I was unable to further continue. The security behind its facade is extremely tight."

"They'd have taken over the cameras," Setsuka rolled her eyes. "And a basic layout?"

"The Research and Development is at the foundations," Yusei pointed. "I remember setting up the Mini Momentum there. It is extremely deep down."

"In that case, all that remains is to walk in," Setsuka pointed. "Nakamura San, guard the way."

"Shall we?" Ryuusei grimaced. "Papa..."

"I'm more worried about you," Yusei shook his head. "And... I get the feeling I've forgotten someone."

Batman was about to open his mouth to argue when the glass before the building shattered all at once.

A high, piercing scream, of some voice that sounded so inhuman yet awakened every instinct rattled at steel and glass and concrete as cracks formed in the cement below their feet. Sparks from camera fixtures danced from where, for one single, inexorable moment...

the world held its breath as everything...

levitated-

and, like as fast as it came, it was gone.

"Seika!" True panic overcame the little girl's expression. "Raiho, come!"

"Yes, my lady," the general bowed towards the shattered entrance. "Shall we? I daresay that they are expecting us already."

"Very well."

The group walked in, a motley assortment bent on retrieving who they came for.

* * *

"Where... do... they... get so many?" Wildcat yelled as he pummelled a electric pheasant to the ground.

Behind him, a group of Valkyries led a charge against Hawkgirl and Stargirl. Supergirl herself was struggling to get to Reginald, who was shielded by the Athena monster as the Greek goddess defended its charge with a sharp spear, that, judging from the long scratch, managed to cut her skin and had the potential to hurt even a Super.

"Scratch that, the fact that we're in Gotham for League business means that this is serious," Supergirl wasn't even smiling as her heat vision bounced off the Aegis shield borne by the Athena there. Steel had managed to crack open an entrance and now the spectators was being evacuated.

"No!" Reginald spotted, slapping a card down on his DuelDisk.

Plain grey concrete shimmered to white marble, the hole was gone, and Reginald strained as the Valkyries assembled by him. "Take them! Hurry!"

"Wattchimera, summon!" Glen cackled, before blinking. "Wait, what's that... sound...?"

The other heroes froze momentarily. Supergirl blinked. "A... harmonica?"

"Polar Star Spirit Mara, summon!" a red-haired grinning trickster appeared with a black grinning spectre floating nearby. "It's... them! And... a death god...?"

Abruptly, the harmonica stopped. "What..." the player breathed. "Are you doing...?"

Long wavy white hair whipped in the winds as he stared down at them, a devil-may-care look in his eyes as he gazed down at the stadium. "Tainting the Duel like this... cannot be forgiven."

"Damn Kiryu..." A man with a mop of orange hair stood, a plate-like device attached to his arm. "We could've launched a surprise attack, but _noooo_, Kiryu had to play the cowboy..."

"As the King... I cannot allow this transgression on the Duel field pass!" a tall blond man in a white racing suit growled, cracking his knuckles. "Both brats... come at us!"

Reginald twitched. "Tag-team Duel, against you?"

"What's that guy doing?" Steel muttered to Supergirl.

"A challenge...?" Flash whispered. "From the King, Jack? This is... awesome!"

"Don't get a swelled head," the man named Kiryu whispered, as both he and the blond leapt down the stands to land on the Duelling track. "But, I won't allow the likes of you to taint the Duel. Two on two battle royale. I bet I'll win first."

"In your dreams," Jack snorted, pulling his own Disk.

"What are you lunatics doing?" John yelled as he floated down to the ground. "Get out of-"

He stopped as Crow tapped his shoulder. As he turned around, the former Marine saw the orange-haired Japanese man wink and discreetly point to the stadium entrances, where a sizeable hole had been breached and the spectators were now trickling out of the stadium, the boys oblivious to the disappearing civilians.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Duel!" the four Duellists yelled together, ignoring the escaping spectators. Distracted by the two opponents before them, the heroes, the three holders of the Rune Eye and Crow worked to evacuate the spectators and attempt to avoid detection.

It was... one unique mission, so to speak.

* * *

"Kidnappings?" Batman echoed as the group strode through the hallways of Wayne Enterprises.

"First the children were initially returned unharmed, hence the police thought nothing of it," Setsuka spoke quickly as they meandered through, moving lower below ground towards the reinforced steel elevator. "A while passed before we then realised that one of those children had disappeared permanently. A few days later, her sister followed her. The missing girl was a charge under the Arcadia Movement, hence my further involvement in this matter."

"I've never heard of it..." Yusei whispered, carrying a truly regretful expression.

"She lives in Metropolis, of course you wouldn't," Setsuka answered, as gently as it was possible for the little mistress of ice. "Meta or not, children disappear everyday. If I weren't involved... if I didn't suspect... they would have been another missing statistic."

They turned a corner, the lights flickering on to bathe the area in harsh white light. At the end of the corridor, a single tiny figure the size of a child was slumped, clothings neat if slightly wrinkled and long red hair carelessly piled up upon her head. The figure was slumped on the ground, supported by both knees and an arm, a crimson red DuelDisk on the other arm.

"_I found you,_" Setsuka spoke in Japanese, rapid and curt. "_Do you remember me?_"

"_Y- You..._" the figure looked up, brown eyes clear through red locks trailing down. "_Ice... princess... don't come near!_"

Batman stopped where he had been about to approach.

"_T- This floor is booby-trapped!_" the red-haired girl shouted. "_S- She told me, that... __that... the DuelDisk is keyed to the traps. We have to duel... If anyone's life drops to zero, the traps will be deactivated... and the electric feedback will be transferred to the loser._"

Batman started as comprehension dawned.

"_That could kill either of you!_" Yusei protested, switching to Japanese. "_I'll duel...!_"

"_Only one of us need duel, correct?_" Setsuka prompted. "_Work with me, Himemiya Hazuki. I promise to do everything in my power to get both of you to safety. What other conditions are there?_"

"_S- She said that no tampering is allowed before and after the duel,_" Hazuki shook her head with some effort. "_She... she's watching us through the security, or what's left of it... I can't surrender... she's got Uzuki! She won't let Uzuki go... Shimotsuki San, save Uzuki! Please!_"

"_I'm the head of the Arcadia Movement, it's my job,_" Setsuka curtly answered, unlocking her DuelDisk as she spoke again in English. "Batman, once the duel begins get the professor and Ryuusei down. I'm leaving Seika to you."

"_...fine,_" the Dark Knight growled, opening a compartment on the utility belt to extract a roll of tools as he demonstrated his aptitude with Japanese. "_Where's the traps?_"

"_Erm, right, to your left, and the lift door,_" Hazuki shivered. "_The one on the lift door is keyed to the weight of the surrounding area around, I heard... one of them explain to her._"

"_Himemiya San, it's time to begin,_" Setsuka grimly murmured. "_Are you ready? I will get you and Himemiya Uzuki out, but you have to contribute as well. Do you understand?_"

Hazuki Himemiya struggled to her feet, shaking from the exertion. "_D- Duel!_"

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: Cry Havoc! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	17. Sixteen: Cry Havoc!

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

_**Edited: 3 August 2012  
**_

* * *

**Sixteen: Cry Havoc!**

"B? B, are you there?" Nightwing's voice filtered into his ear in the middle of the plastic explosive and the detonator.

"I'm a defusing a bomb currently attached to a weight-sensitive device at the moment," Batman growled to his comm-piece, currently fiddling with a very small pair of tweezers. "Be quiet until I'm done."

"You alright there?" Yusei called, also carefully teasing apart a bomb that may or may not be a dud, and as unflappable as ever. If the situation wasn't so tense, Batman might even have envied how both father and son never seemed to panic. As it were, his distant niece had the honour of distracting any watchers about, by playing a card game with the red-haired girl the group took as hostage, for which Batman was not going to have guilt over kicking heads in and taking no prisoners.

"Duel!" both girls declared.

Hazuki: LP 4000

Setsuka: LP 4000

"I'll go first," Hazuki breathed deeply. "I set a monster, and two cards. Turn end."

"Draw!" Setsuka declared. "I summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier [1700/900] in attack mode!" A pig-tailed girl wielding two huge snowflake-shaped weapons appeared. "Then, I special summon from my hand Prior of the Ice Barrier [1000/400] in attack mode!"

Batman sweated as he carefully unpicked the wires and Yusei dismantled the other trap carefully. "Are you sure you're doing this carefully?"

"I don't pick on your work," Yusei simply replied as the bombs were slowly teased apart under Ryuusei's keen eyes. A man capable of standing up to the Bat; he _had_ to get that man in his payroll.

"Dance Princess, attack!" Setsuka commanded as the girl peat forward and cut through the now-scarecrow-like monster.

"Rigorous Reaver [1600/100] forces us to discard a card as a flip effect," Hazuki noted as both of them discarded cards and her monster shattered. "Are you going to attack again?"

"Prior, direct attack!" Setsuka called.

"Trap card, open!" Hazuki retaliated. "Meteor Flare! I send two cards from my hand to the grave while my opponent has three thousand or more life points, and inflict two thousand damage to my opponent!"

"What?" Setsuka echoed as torrents of fire shot out of the card to circle around her. "Ow!"

Setsuka: LP 4000 → LP2000

"Also, due to Rigorous Reaver, your Dance Princess loses five hundred attack and defence points [1700/900 → 1200/400]." Hazuki pointed out as the dancing girl shivered.

"So, this is why they wanted you," Setsuka recovered, extinguishing a stray flame on a lock of black hair. "Such power... but, you lose one thousand points from my attack."

Hazuki: LP 4000 → LP 3000

"I set two cards and end my turn," Setsuka shook her head.

"Draw! I summon Flaming Star Master – Choten [500/200]!" Hazuki called as a warrior in white armour and covered in purple flames appeared. "When he is summoned, I can special summon a level three Fire Attribute monster from my graveyard in defence mode. I choose Rigorous Reaver. Tuning, level three Rigorous Reaver to level three Choten!"

Purple and red flames flickered about her feet as she chanted. "The flames of life that flicker like the falling leaves, colour the world as the fire rises! Synchro Summon! Burn, Flaming Star Marquis – Hoshin [2200/2200]!"

"Does it feel hot in here?" Ryuusei muttered as he helped to dismantle the less dangerous aspects of the trap device, as the flaming warrior burned on the field.

"We have to work faster," Yusei noted as they pulled apart the trap, bearing the brunt of the heat as he was working closest to Hazuki. "Setsuka..."

"Continue to disarm the traps," Setsuka shielded herself from the flames. "I'm fine."

"When Hoshin is Synchro summoned, I can special summon a level three Fire Attribute monster from my deck," Hazuki nodded as Hoshin took a battle stance. "I summon Raging Flame Sprite [100/200] from my deck."

"A direct attacker," Setsuka tensed as the flaming creature appeared, wielding a flaming sceptre and a sorrowful expression under a broad-brimmed hat.

"Due to Choten, only Beast-Warrior Type monsters can attack this turn." Hazuki continued. "Hoshin, attack Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier!"

"Trap card open, Dimension Wall!" Setsuka snapped as the princess was stabbed through, the flames going through a dimensional portal to appear behind Hazuki and hit the other Duellist.

Hazuki: LP 3000 → LP 2000

"With that, we're equal," Setsuka replied as Hoshin settled back.

"T- Turn end," Hazuki coughed.

"Tell me, Himemiya San... your story," Setsuka murmured as she drew. "Do you want me to rescue Himemiya Uzuki with you?"

"She's my sister!" Hazuki retorted. "Of course!"

Setsuka gave a small smirk. "I activate the effect of Prior, tributing him to summon the card I discarded earlier. Arise, General Grunard of the Ice Barrier [2800/1800]!"

"Trap card open! Pixie Ring!" Hazuki immediately called as the general wearing ice armour appeared. "You can't choose Raging Flame Sprite as an attack target!"

"Who's doing that?" Setsuka answered. "I play Strategist of the Ice Barrier [1600/1600] and discard an Ice Barrier monster to draw a card. I play Salvage, allowing me to retrieve Prior and the discarded Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier [1300/0]. I use Grunard's ability for another normal summon to summon Cryomancer to the field."

A beam of light heralded the entrance of the monster. "As long as Cryomancer remains on the field, no level four or higher monster can attack," Setsuka explained.

"What?" Hazuki frowned. "Why would you...?"

"However..." Setsuka held up a single finger, her voice filled with some unspoken command that had the other girl spellbound. "Cryomancer is a tuner monster. I tune level four Strategist to level two Cryomancer! Amidst the howling winds of winter, the roar of the king echoes. Synchro Summon! Ruler of the icy plains, Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier [2000/1400]!"

With a roar, cold overcame the hot as the armoured white tiger made its appearance here, snow crystallising over the electronics and shorting out the systems.

"The traps are deactivated!" Yusei called as the Dark Knight stepped back from the dinging elevator door.

"Mistress," the tiger growled. "So, you summoned me to freeze the traps..."

"F-Freeze...?" Hazuki murmured in awe as the flame warrior beside her dimmed somewhat.

"We have another soul to save, my tiger," Setsuka nodded to the girl shivering from the cold. "Dewloren's effect activates. I bounce back one card on my field to give Dewloren an attack boost of five hundred [2000/1400 → 2500/1400]."

"A- And then?" Hazuki murmured fearfully. "You have no other card in hand..."

"I activate the Spell, Synchro Gift!" Setsuka revealed. "I choose two monsters I control, a Synchro and a non-Synchro monster. Until this turn ends, Dewloren gifts its power to Grunard, as the loyal general will make his stand."

"Grunard..." Hazuki murmured as the armoured general glowed [2800/1800 → 5300/1800].

"General Grunard, destroy Hoshin!" Setsuka ordered as, in a single heart-stopping moment, the armoured ice warrior cut through the flame warrior.

Hazuki: LP 2000 → LP 0

The icy winds were dying off as the holograms disappeared and glass overhead shattered from contraction. The Batman tersely tried not to stare, and barely succeeded. "Let's go."

* * *

"I already told you, I'm good enough to handle brats like these alone..."

"Like hell you are, Kiryu!" Jack scolded. "I'm Jack Atlas!"

"Jack, that makes no sense," Kiryu rolled his eyes at the blond. "Fine, we'll hit them together, make a match of it, okay?"

Kiryu: LP 4000

Jack: LP 4000

Reginald: LP 4000

Glen: LP 4000

"I'll go first," Reginald nodded, nonplussed by their casual treatment of him. "Draw! I play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, and with it summon Valkyrie Brunhilde [1800/2000]. I then play Celestial Transformation to special summon Fortune Chariot. I equip her with Fortune Chariot [0/0]. I set one card, turn end. At the end phase, Fortune Chariot is destroyed, but it makes no difference."

"My turn!" Glen called. "I play Card Destruction, so we all discard our hand and draw new cards until we have the same number as what we discarded."

"Why, thank you," Kiryu made a face as he drew his hand again. "One present from West, and another from Nico. Both will bring victory today."

"Don't joke around!" Glen shot back. "I play the Spell, One for One, discarding a monster card to special summon Watthopper [0/0] from my deck. I normal summon another Watthopper. Now my field is locked out. Turn end."

"Then, Jack, it's my turn," An evil aura seemed to surround Kyosuke Kiryu as he drew. "I play the Spell, Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon twice. I summon Shadowpriestess of Ohm [1700/1600] and Infernity Mirage [0/0] from my hand. I then play the Spell, Wave-Motion Inferno. By sending this card from the field to the grave, I can discard my entire hand.

"Now, my grave contains four notable monsters," Kiryu held up four fingers. "Infernity Demon, Infernity Necromancer, Infernity Beetle and Hellway Patrol. Using them, I will burn the fear of death into you brats."

"You're using a Security card?" Jack looked at him. "Since when?"

"It's a gift," Kiryu shrugged. "And I'm going to win with it. Using Infernity Mirage's effect, I tribute it while I hand no cards in hand, to special summon Infernity Demon and Infernity Necromancer."

Beside Kiryu, two monsters resembling demonic fiends appeared.

Kiryu pointed to an armoured fiend. "Demon's effect activates, searching my deck for any Infernity card when it is special summoned and I have no cards in hand, so I choose the Continuous Spell, Infernity Launcher, and add it to my hand. I activate Infernity Launcher. Then, I activate Infernity Necromancer's effect. When I have no cards in hand, I can special summon an Infernity monster from my grave once per turn. I special summon Infernity Beetle from my grave."

Kiryu now pointed to the newly arrived large-horned beetle. "I activate Infernity Beetle's effect, by tributing itself to special summon two more Infernity Beetles from my deck. Using Shadowpriestess of Ohm, I can tribute a Dark Attribute monster to inflict eight hundred points of damage to any opponent I choose, and I can do it more than once. I tribute the first Beetle, the second Beetle, Necromancer and Demon for a total of thirty-two hundred damage to Glen."

"What?" Glen screeched as he was pelted with shimmering shadows from the smirking evil twin of Elemental Mistress Doriando.

Glen: LP 4000 → LP 800

"Not done yet," Kiryu frowned. "I activate Infernity Launcher's effect, to special summon Necromancer and Demon from my grave again. Using Demon's effect, I add another Infernity Mirage to your hand. I activate the effect of Hellway Patrol in my grave, banishing it to special summon Infernity Mirage from my hand."

The rise of the blue-robed translucent monster seemed to herald doom as its controller raised a hand. "Now, I activate Necromancer's effect, special summoning Beetle from my grave. Using Shadowpriestess again, I tribute Beetle to finish off Glen, then Necromancer and Demon for sixteen hundred in burn damage to Reginald."

Glen: LP 800 → LP 0

Reginald: LP 4000 → LP 2400

"O- One Turn Kill..." Jack stared as his team-mate finished off Glen and proceeded to Reginald.

"I tribute Mirage to activate its effect, special summoning Necromancer and Demon from my grave." Kiryu continued, in his trademark monotone that had earned him the epithet of 'Shinigami'. "I do not use Demon's searcher effect. I activate Necromancer's effect, special summoning Beetle from my grave. Using Shadowpriestess again, I tribute Beetle, Necromancer and Demon for a total of twenty-four hundred damage to Reginald."

He now raised an elegant hand. "Right now, a total of eight thousand in burn damage has been inflicted in this turn, making this duel... over."

Reginald: LP 2400 → LP 0

Kiryu: LP 4000

Jack: LP 4000

Flash choked at the ease at which the white-haired cowboy-wannabe had performed his stunt. "That... was... _awesome!_"

"I told you," Kiryu drawled, noting the already empty stadium as he turned his back on them. "I won't allow the likes of you to taint the Duel. It's not worth wasting too much time on you brats at all. One Turn, Two Kill... I'm... not satisfied at all."

"Damn Kiryu... of course you wouldn't! It went too fast!" Jack cursed.

Glen had already fallen to his knees. "O- One Turn, Two Kill... is this the strength we're up against...?"

"Brats should polish their skills well before they even consider challenging adults," Kiryu sighed as he turned his back on them to leave. "Chase."

Clapping sounded. "Bravo, Sensei!"

"This guy is weird," Superman commented. No one faulted him.

"D- Don't joke with me..." Reginald whispered, his voice laden with hate. "I... I can't give up yet! Restart!"

"What are you doing?" Jack barked as wisps of dark mists surrounded Reginald.

The blond boy lifted his head, and spoke utterly terrible words that had not been heard since the days of the king and his Puzzle of a Thousand Years...

"_Yami no Game wa hajimari da..._"

"Jack! Kiryu!" Crow ran in as the mists closed in around the dome, sealing off all interference from the outside world... _including_ most of the heroes currently in Gotham.

Kiryu, safely outside the dome, poked at it to see his finger come back at him. "Interesting."

* * *

"B?" Nightwing muttered as he, Robin and Batgirl alighted outside the ruined building of Wayne Enterprises. "Whoa, what happened...?"

"If you're with Batman, he's inside," an older man, possibly Asian, pointed towards the foyer littered with glass shards with an emphasis towards his own charges of watching two tied-up guards and a few strangers. "Professor Fudo, his son and my Missy is inside with him."

"Will do," Nightwing decided to skip the questions as a mini conflagration of flames erupted from a nearby manhole. "Robin."

"Why does Bruce and the little missy Bat get to take point?" Tim muttered behind the domino mask as he ran in with Nightwing. "Is it something about-"

"Shut up," Barbara whacked him on the head. "We're..."

"What _happened?_" Dick whistled as they walked into the destroyed hallway. Scorch marks scored the walls and floor on one end, and in one case the ceiling. Where they were standing, water and ice and lingering cold froze their end, fire and ice meeting at one single point in the middle, as evidenced by the scorch marks and ice crystals meeting in one big puddle and scorches. "It looks like Firefly and Freeze duked it out here or something."

"Nightwing," Batman's gravelly tone broke in from the comm-piece. "We're in the sub-basements, accessible only by the elevator at the end of the destroyed hallway."

"Yeah, we're in the destroyed hallway," Dick answered as he strode over to said metal-burnished doors. "What happened? Are we fighting Freeze?"

"No, the ice was Setsuka," Batman curtly responded.

"That was your _niece_?" Dick blurted, taking a discreet second look at the ice that covered the walls, floor and if he squinted, there were wet spots on the ceiling. Batgirl pressed the elevator keys, the doors sliding open with a ding. "What did you _do_?"

"Be- argh!" the sounds of exploding Batarangs sounded far off. "Tell you when we're not being ambushed."

"Ambushed? Who are we-" Dick ducked as the lift doors flew open and a bee the size of his head and possibly larger flew at him, the stinger stuck in the steel wall behind. "Duck!"

"Bit slow!" Robin dived out of the lift as more giant bees appeared to stab through steel elevator and possibly the Bat-clan with it, as Dick put together his signature staff and the other two pulled out more of the clan's signature projectiles.

The clan's own patriarch was waltzing about, or at least he looked like that, fighting a whole group of winged beings and numerous things this side of cute and troublesome. Thorny vines snaked about him as they lashed out at the Duel Monsters attacking them, and some bees crystallised mid-flight to crash before Robin's feet.

"Just in time," a little girl with a snake-like snowy dragon curled around her remarked as the dragon scratched at a group of angelic beings before turning them into ice statuary.

"Either take out these monsters, or help the professor with the door," the Batman pointed towards a man crouching by the steel door's keypad desperately fiddling with a mini-computer, taking out a swarm of huge wasps with a few well-timed Batarangs from the other arm at the same time. "Now!"

"I'll take the bees!" Dick called as he flipped gracefully to land beside the boy with red and black hair, beside the huge black serpentine dragon with red wings the vines were trailing from. "Is he an enemy!"

"Ally!" From somewhere near the Bat- utility belt, a huge earth-coloured _axe_ was used to behead an insect even bigger than the bees. "Dr Fudo. Hurry up."

"Almost there!" Came the muffled reply as the boy held out a hand, and Dick noted that his other arm was attached to a glowing plate, a.k.a the now-infamous DuelDisk.

"Black Rose Flare!" the boy yelled.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Robin growled as he narrowly dodged a swarm of butterflies that were incinerated by the black petals from the black dragon.

"Sorry, I missed!" the boy answered.

"Crap!" the man on the door hissed as one of the killer bees stung through it with its stinger. "Ryuusei!"

"Rose Restriction!" the boy called, the black dragon's thorny vines piercing through the doors, which gave an electric shock of a few thousand volts that the Black Rose Dragon shrugged through and pulled the door open to reveal the Venus Fly-trap's carnivorous cousin roaring at it.

"Are you _sure_ Ivy's in Gotham?" Tim muttered to Dick as the snow dragon was set upon the plant with big teeth at the girl's command.

Dick himself was more occupied by the fact that Batman had an _axe._ The double-bladed halberd kind, that went out of fashion when swords came in, and the _freaking_ Batman was swinging it like a professional. "How did _that_ get into the utility belt?" he exclaimed, pointing.

"Don't ask," the Bat grimly decapitated another swarm of bugs with a swing. "Prepare emergency measure, Isley, Pamela, close-quarters."

"Liquid nitrogen and herbicide, check," all three held up capsules as the plant became fried by black dragon.

"Good job, Black Rose," the boy whispered to it, hanging beside a worn red-haired girl. "Can you guys get Hazuki out? She needs attention!"

"I- I'm fine!" the girl Hazuki tried to stand.

"You're clearly not!" the little brunette girl that Dick was sure as te little missy Bat retorted. "Malnutrition and dehydration aside, your lack of focus is a detriment at close quarters. Get to the surface and work out an exit for us while you're waiting for the ambulance."

"Go," the Bat growled, looming over the girl named Hazuki like the terror of the night he was. "The less casualties, the better."

"I'll take her," Batgirl offered, picking up the girl easily. "Whoa, she wasn't kidding. What were you going through, kid?"

"The next is..." Ryuusei sighed. "I hate Dinosaurs,"

The snowy dragon dived before the huge black dinosaur in question, icy winds blowing down the corridor as Setsuka uttered a word of command and the dinosaur was buried under a ton of snowdrift from the dragon's maw, directly before it met its end via Batman's shiny new dagger that came from who knows where.

"Little missy Bat," Tim nodded, half-serious. "Yep, she's a Bat alright."

"That, is why they take point," Dick muttered as he dashed forward to throw exploding Batarangs at the next wave of monsters. "Because no one else is crazy enough."

"Black Rose is getting more solid!" Ryuusei reported to the man, holding up a slightly pricked finger to prove his point.

"The barriers between worlds are weakening," Setsuka examined her own touch of the snowy dragon. "Snowdust Dragon is also growing more solid. That would also explain the various new weapons about Batman's person."

"J'onn," the axe was leaning against the nearest wall as the Dark Knight growled to his comm-piece. "What's the word?"

"A black dome has appeared over the Gotham Stadium, trapping approximately twenty staff inside, including Superman, Lantern and Flash," the alien's reply came quickly, in staccato bursts. "Batman, I feel... there is someone there, panic... Is everything alright?"

The walls began to shake as a scream rocked the building again.

"It's-!" J'onn feed descended into words and murmurs of the Martian tongue. "What is this...?"

"Right," Batman took a breath. "A black dome... J'onn, how many can you spare?"

"Avenger, Arrow, Shining Knight," J'onn listed. "Black Canary, Vixen."

"Right, I need..." the next scream caused a static burst that had the Bat Family extracting sparking comm-pieces and gravity surged for a moment where it felt like one's weight had doubled, but then it faded.

Batman groaned as he held the glowing blue sceptre, one of the few standing as the Bat Family went down and the Fudo father and son were driven to crouching.

"Level Limit – Area A?" Setsuka panted, leaning against the wall from the newcomer who was holding the card in question. "Of course... the Rod of Silence would had made its holder invulnerable to spells."

As the Batman raised the sceptre, the worst day of the poor sap's life ended to see the Terror of the Night clobber him upside the head with the Rod of Silence.

As the groaning people got up again, Batman kept staring at the barely dented sceptre, discreetly glittering in faint light. "I think I like it."

"So far, they've been throwing monsters at us," Yusei noted as they passed through the next three doors. "They must be trying to tire us."

"Sound plan," Batman agreed, making a note to head-hunt the man the moment the got back to Wayne Enterprises. Luthor could get his slimy hands over the next few geniuses, he wanted one with an actual brain outside of science on his side. Maybe not in Gotham, it was time to look into investment in Neo Domino again... "There's only one way in, so if they block this way..."

"We will be trapped," Setsuka grimly nodded as they approached the most reinforced door at the end, bearing the symbol of the Wayne Enterprises R&D Division. "Snowdust Dragon, Blizzard Storm."

The dragon roared as cold winds gathered and the door cracked under spontaneous freezing to crumple in with a good body slam from the black dragon.

They went in, in time for the building to shake.

* * *

"We're shaking!" Batgirl muttered, keeping an eye out on the pavement, discreetly hidden from sight. Hazuki, standing in the open, was more focused on that the building was shaking and looking awfully fragile at the moment.

"Uzuki..." she murmured, standing again on shaky legs as she activated the device that made her as Different. Marked. Isolated.

_Powerful._

The cursed power held... could now be used as it should.

Staring at the building, Hazuki took a deep breath and recalled memories of a statue, a cherub wrapped in dark chains of brambles and thorny vines and worn stone... worn from vines and roots, strong enough to withstand the years, the plants grew... and grew... and dug to hold it together.

"Black Garden!"

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: United Resistance! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	18. Seventeen: United Resistance

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Seventeen: United Resistance**

The Batman was not in a good mood.

Batarangs were failing to penetrate the target, whereas an elaborate dagger, a long axe and a sceptre was doing what all his projectiles were not doing. Furthermore, it was getting harder to find space as they plowed through the labyrinthine hallways towards the main laboratory. He was the Batman, Gotham's Dark Knight, and he was not supposed to feel hunger, sweat, or have a sudden desire to take a nap.

"The barriers between worlds are truly degrading," Setsuka observed, lips turning blue with the sudden cold around. "Indeed..."

The red cloak swished above the ground around the feet of the rapidly solidifying warrior. His armour was black with red accents, and he wore a red helmet that left his face free but shrouded it in shadow at the same time. A sabre hung loosely in hand, curved and esoteric in look and possibly use, the metal curved and warped into hooks along the back of the blade that could possibly dig into flesh and rip chunks out.

"It appears that this place is shrouded in darkness enough for even the choice to be imposed on myself," the warrior sadly murmured, fiddling with his new gauntlets. "I am the Warrior of Zera... well, I used to be, my chosen."

Everyone stared. "What... happened?" the Bat finally asked.

Wings of dark feathers ruffled behind the warrior, mixed within the red cloak much like a bat's own wings. "The Choice. A Warrior of Zera is bound to have three destinies in his fate. The Sanctuary, Pandemonium, or a Zera Ritual. Once we choose, our potential is unleashed... to a point, and no longer. This is my form, as the Darklord Zerato now."

Blank features twisted as the grip on the sabre tightened. "Perhaps I could be of assistance."

He was the Dark Knight. He was not about to let these metas-

"I cannot render aid without you, my chosen," wings ruffled again as the warrior inclined his head. "In the end, I am a mere puppet to dance to your whims. The only reason I possess a solid form and a form of sentience is due to the weakening of the veil of dimensions."

The Batman raised a hand. "Clear the path."

"As you wish."

A single swipe of the blade, some dark power that shattered any and all monsters in his path, and blew open the final door of reinforced steel, and Dick Grayson had his world turned upside down as the warrior himself also shattered with every other monster.

"Well done, you," Setsuka mildly answered, nodding to the empty rooms and the trashed doors. "You finally mastered what to do with your will."

"I did that." A statement, not a fact.

"You did," she mildly answered, proceeding over. "Shall we?"

He could thrash monsters and order them around by sheer willpower.

Tim's statement summed up the thought of every member of the clan currently present. "They are _not_ going to realise what hit them."

"_Seika! Are you alright? Seika!_" In a Herculean but ultimately futile effort Uzuki rattled at the binds keeping her from the dark-haired girl with a winning smile and violet eyes. "_Seika!_"

The little girl was strapped to the device, electrodes and nodes attached to her temples and hands. Now and then sparks and blue lightning arced through like some demented Frankenstein movie set, Seika arching her back as the shocks passed through her, and at the background of it all was the low, continuous hum of the approximately human-sized mini-generator, the Mini Momentum. The drums of the device were about two feet in diameter, making it the smallest generator in existence, yet that paled in comparison to the sheer power it could produce via the science of the Planetary Particle.

A perfect device to power anything requiring a high power consumption, in short.

"_Why?_" Uzuki yelled at the blond woman. "_Why do this to us?_"

Regina Mackenzie stood, remote and utterly alien in her aloofness. Before the lights of the Momentum, perhaps one could think of her as some serene being, save for her eyes that knew no kindness but pain and cruelty. "_Why not?_"

The doors then blew open with a cold draft of wind and within the dust clouds, silhouettes gathered. Even when bleeding, and with parts of the cape torn, and his back slightly hunched, the Batman loomed terrifyingly in the half-light, every bit the Dark Knight of Gotham, the Terror of the Night and the guardian of the dark city of madness.

"You started with the wrong city," the low, gravelly voice rang across the large laboratory cum observation theatre. "You messed with _my_ city. Face the consequences."

* * *

"Useless," Jack remarked, standing between an irate Psychic Duellist currently powering some magic black dome. He was covered in some red aura, and around him were the unconscious forms of about ten spandex-clad heroes, and one Glen Powers.

"You shut up!" Reginald retorted. "I don't know why you're unaffected by the Dark Game, but, no one can leave until the game ends!"

"So, we just have to beat you, right?" the sound of wings fluttered as the grinning visage of Crow Hogan appeared beside Jack, DuelDisk unfolded. "We settle this with a Duel!"

"If you lose, this Game will take you as a sacrifice," Reginald coldly answered.

Crow merely sniffed. "Brat, if you beat me, I don't deserve to be let out anyway."

"Duel!" both declared.

* * *

The momentary shock of seeing someone dressed as a giant bat wore off to defiance as Regina Mackenzie righted herself again, glancing from the trapped girls to the Batman and assorted people behind the Dark Knight. "You must be the infamous Batman. You would hardly believe how many of my people ran away from Gotham if only to avoid your infamous reputation." Blue eyes narrowed. "Robin, the Boy Wonder. And Nightwing. I am truly honoured, to face the Bat clan. And the escaped one..."

Setsuka strode forward, stopping some distance next to the Batman. "Regina Mackenzie."

"Little Setsuka," the blonde woman's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Here to rescue the nexus?" A silhouette formed behind her, that of an elaborately crowned and robed figure bearing a gleaming staff, wings spread wide as it floated above with its own splendour.

"One of the Legendary Planets, The Splendid Venus," Setsuka grimly murmured as the being's wings ruffled and it stood behind its mistress. "That card..."

"The monster that killed Rafael Eatos and Diana Hunter," Regina absently agreed. "That man, he stole the last Darklord, he ruined our plan to steal the D-Wheel batteries from Momentum itself that day... he was a thorn in our side, and his daughter continues for him even when he's dead. Your family is persistent to an unprecedented degree."

"That day?" Yusei echoed.

"Professor Fudo," Regina now pointed. "That day... your colleague was supposed to hand us the keys to Momentum, so that we could tap into the Ultimate Energy... but, at persuasion from Rafael, Professor Kannazuki refused to hand over the keys. One thing led to another... he fell at Venus's blow, like your parents, Setsuka."

"Don't use my name like that," the girl responded, harsher than any child should be. "Release Seika, now."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Venus."

The icy dragon dived down to protect its mistress as the edge of a green card could be seen. "Swords of Revealing Light!"

The icy dragon roared into the winged being's blank face as Regina snarled in disappointment. "Though the Dark Knight has your protection... the little birds don't."

Ryuusei gasped from his protective stance with Yusei as the Venus flew towards Nightwing and Robin. Uncaring, Batman took a running leap to throw himself before the angelic creature's blast.

"Batman San!" her scream echoed slightly.

As he faced the light head-on, a thought flashed through his mind. _Someone... help me protect them._

_We will._

Light clashed against a shield, the form solidifying into the outline of wide butterfly wings against a single slender arm as a figure crouched before the Batman's form.

Red swished against the concrete as the Darklord Zerato took a stance against the fairy of light with others with him. "You picked the wrong person to fight, Venus."

* * *

It was bloody freezing, Flash decided, recalling his rather unpleasant first experience in the Shadow Realm as he shivered, lying on the ground.

True, his first trip was hardly planned in advance, and he got help soon enough from talking anthropomorphic animal aliens, but places so terrifying as to breed monsters that had been keeping one of the universe's most terrifying tyrants under lock and key casually were hardly forgotten. Forget about the cool experiences; it was still freezing and the whole place was a leech and-

-and there was green light, Lantern, and he was held under the light's protective bubble.

"I forgot that this place qualifies as a hostile environment," John huffed, the unconscious bodies of at least eight spandex-clad heroes floating beside him, and Superman holding about four more. "How many more?"

"So this is the inside of a Dark Game," Superman definitely seemed paler than usual in this place. "It's... cold..."

"You think Doc Fate can spring us out?" Flash stared around for an exit.

"No," the reply came behind them as the three conscious heroes turned behind to look.

Reginald was still standing, albeit panting as if the boy had just run a marathon. Beside him, the Athena figure stood, shield and spear at the ready against his opponents.

A red dragon with ram-like horns and red and black scales and a huge maw floated above the blond man standing opposite him. Superman recalled that the blond man was identified as Jack Atlas, and the other man with orange hair who had helped evacuate the stadium had many black-feathered creatures surrounding him was named Crow... Crow Hogan, yes.

"It's my turn!" the orange-haired man, which the Man of Tomorrow recalled from the Daily Planet coverage was Crow Hogan, drew from the bane of Superman's understanding known as the DuelDisk. "This Crow the Bullet won't let you off so easily!"

"Hurry up, idiot," Jack groaned at him, and Superman realised that the dragon was giving off some burning aura that was spread over ten or so more heroes that had answered Batman's once-in-a-blue-moon distress call. "My soul is burning..."

"Don't sweat it," Crow had smirked. "Black Feather – Gale the Hurricane, special summon! Tuning, Black Feather – Alizé the Tailwind and Black Feather – Gale the Hurricane! Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope!"

Rings of light formed around the shadows, the light of hope in the darkness. "Synchro Summon! _Soar, Black Feather Dragon!_"

The first thing Superman noted was the sound of the wings. Feathers bleached white and red in an instant, a beak-like snout and large wings... it was a majestic sight.

"And then what?" Reginald called angrily. "That dragon... Athena will grant victory!"

"At the cost of pain?" Crow retorted. "I activate the Spell, Against the Wind! I choose a Black Feather in my grave, take damage equal to half its attack, and move it to my hand. But, it's at this moment that Black Feather Dragon's effect activates! When I would take damage from a card effect, I place a Black Feather Counter instead. Black Feather Dragon loses seven hundred attack for every Black Feather Counter on it."

"Then what's the point?" Reginald pointed out, struggling to remain on his feet. "Weakening your monster like that..."

"Spell card, Tremendous Fire!" Crow interrupted. "I inflict one thousand damage to you, and five hundred to me! Black Feather Dragon gains another Black Feather Counter!"

"What?" Reginald demanded as he was hit by a burst of flames.

"Third, I activate the effect of Black Feather – Zephyros the Elite in my grave, to special summon it by returning a face-up card I control to the hand, so I choose Black Whirlwind. I also take four hundred damage that my cute Black Feather Dragon saves me from, so that's the third Counter!"

White gave way to black as the dragon roared, slowly changing colour again...

"Four, I activate another Against the Wind, to take Sirocco the Dawn, and Black Feather Dragon gains its fourth and final Counter!" Crow declared.

"What are you doing?" Reginald retorted. "Your monster's attack is at zero! It's as good as an empty field!"

Crow held up a warning finger as the dragon flashed out its black wings. "Black Feather Dragon... it uses its body as a shield, and with its wings turns the skies pitch-black. As the skies clear once more, its enemies feel the pain inflicted by themselves upon their very form, and Black Feather Dragon rises again! It's the one who will release us from this hell you placed us in!"

He then indicated the black wings of the dragon. "Black Feather's blackened wings is the pain you inflict onto people. Now you try that pain! Black Feather Dragon's second effect activates! Once per turn, I remove all Black Feather Counters on it to have one face-up monster my opponent controls lose seven hundred attack power for each Black Feather Counter, and also inflict damage equal to the attack power lost by that monster because of this effect!"

Crow smirked as Athena was swarmed by black feathers. "Of course, I choose... Athena! Black Burst!"

"Athena!" Reginald called in concern even as he himself was swarmed in black feathers.

"And then, Black Feather Dragon, with its attack power returned to normal, attack Athena!" Crow commanded. "Noble Stream!"

A burst of white light set the feathers alight, as Athena gave a piercing scream as the shadows cracked.

"Athena!" Reginald sank to his knees in defeat, desperately trying to reach his monster as it shattered into a thousand shards. "Athena... Athena...! _Athena!_"

"Duel... over," Crow's sweeping motion seemed to cause a wind to blow across and dissolves the thick shadows into light right then. "Soar!"

As shadows dissolved into the Gotham stadium, only marginally ruined, Flash was the first to speak as Black Feather Dragon took to the skies, wings spread like the shadow of a certain Bat.

"Wow."

On his back, Glen Powers looked up to see the dark dragon fly across dying skies, a smile breaking out on his face as he began to laugh the laughter of the relieved and that which had narrowly escaped the visage of death. Around him, heroes stirred back to consciousness as Reginald screamed, the shadows swallowing him into their dark pull before the boy collapsed, unconscious even as the helmeted warrior-goddess's shade tried to reach for him as she shattered.

"-man? Superman!" J'onn's voice broke in.

"J'onn," Superman answered, still staring as the Black Feather Dragon did a lap in the skies and the three strange men who had risked their lives to achieve what the League failed to stop laughed and whooped for the dragon to get down, there was Yusei... "Yeah?"

"The Bat clan are still fighting against Mackenzie!" the alien's voice broke any illusions of possible victory. "I cannot reach them! They're at the Wayne Enterprises building right now!"

"Got it!" The Man of Steel hurriedly took to the skies, never caring about Batman's rules concerning Gotham. The Batman was at stake here, his best friend was at stake here. Windows shattered as Superman began to break the sound barrier to get to the building at all costs.

* * *

A silver arrow shot across the room, drilling through cables and steel parts to release the chained girls from their bonds. The other red-head immediately stood, half-carrying the brunette girl over.

"Please..." the girl panted as the building began to shake and Mini Momentum whirred faster. "Seika..."

"Seika!" Ryuusei called as he dashed over to pull both girls towards his father. "Are you alright?"

"I... really tired..." the girl whimpered. "My head... hurts... Ryuusei-nii, Setsu-chan..."

"Next time, I don't miss." The speaker, a dragon-headed hunchbacked archer in red armour, held a silver bow with arrow nocked and aimed at Mackenzie. "Try me."

"This... Guardian Shield... is really useful," the slender red-head decked in red and green Dick recognised stood up straight, armed with a familiar dagger. "Saved our lives countless times..."

"You're Elma!" Dick remembered.

"Really? That's the Guardian Elma!" Tim whooped. "Flash is _so_ gonna eat his mask!"

"_Growl." _Axe at the ready, the hulking figure of a huge earth-coloured dinosaur wearing an ochre vest stood protectively over the recovering Batman. "_Growl._"

"I agree," Sceptre twirling in hand, a fin-eared mermaid with a blue tail floated next to the dinosaur, wearing a decidedly pissed expression. "We should teach Venus a lesson for laying a hand on our newest."

"Agreed," two sparking swords clanged as a yellow-suited warrior stood on the other side of the Guardian Grarl. "We should be prudent, though."

"Don't forget me, Tryce," Dark blade stabbed into the ground, a purple-skinned fiendish creature in a tattered red cloak revealed its claws. "I want to be the first to sink my claws..."

The bat could feel the heavy weight of something soft and furry, and opened his eyes to see the worst souvenir ever, or wide red eyes gleaming wetly and cutely and currently standing on hind feet on his chest, blocking him from attacks.

"Where do... all these guys come from?" Tim shook with awe. "I'm wavering between an anxiety attack and a nervous attack now."

"Keep it down," Dick advised.

"Enough of this." A sword clashed with staff, sending the Venus back into the wall across the room as a tattooed hand brushed imaginary dust from a long ochre patterned skirt. Soft moccasins brushed the ground as white wings spread out, the eyes of the eagle headdress as intense as the real avian eyes themselves as the woman warrior-shaman brandished her sword. "Regina Mackenzie."

"Guardian Eatos," the woman spat as the Splendid Venus held its staff out again to protect her. "You and the other Guardians... and the last Darklord... W- Who are you?" Regina demanded. "Venus... should have killed you-! You control them too...?"

The Dark Knight of the city stood, a lone shade within a gathering of colour, armed to the teeth and determined to pull through the fight and at the head of it all was their clear commander... "I... am the Batman."

Momentum's hum grew to a continuous whine as the building began to shake, vines sprouting to bloom into dark flowers bearing thorns as the vines dug into a lattice that supported the structure.

"Black Garden..." Setsuka stared at the blooming black roses. "This is... Hazuki?"

"Professor, get the girls out of here," Batman groaned, his tone low as he stood with the nine. "Now."

"Papa, Seika needs more help," Ryuusei shook his head.

"Wait..." Blearily, the brunette girl pulled out a card from her pocket. "This... Ryuusei-nii, here..."

The black-haired boy with red bangs stared at the card. "Seika, this-!"

"Clustering wishes... will become a new shining star," Seika began to murmur as her eyes closed and Momentum grew to a louder whine as sparked began to fly from the machine.

"Become the path its light shines upon..." Yusei, holding the little girl gently, echoed on instinct. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

A curtain of stardust glittered overhead, and Batman looked up to see the visage of the slender dragon, a mere shade compared to what he saw in the Duel Stadium but still an awe-inspiring sight.

Regina laughed, the whir of the Mini Momentum growing larger by the minute. "Come near, and I will detonate it. The Old Momentum was enough to split apart the city of Neo Domino... I wonder what will happen if I were to set it off like this?"

Yusei froze, his expression one of horror. "That would... level off everything within a block."

"So be it," Regina gave a smile that was all teeth and no sincerity. "_Yami no Game wa hajimari da..._"

"Run!" Setsuka sent the snowy dragon spiralling out to hit Yusei and the two girls out of the doors as the shadows surrounded them.

"What?" Nightwing tried to attack, but was blocked by more of those winged humanoids. "Batman... it's cold..."

"Cold..." Birdarangs fluttered towards their targets as Robin began to flag. "Cold..."

"Those two apparently cannot stand the Shadow Realm," Regina dispassionately observed as Batman ran to them. "Now, what will you do, little Setsuka? Ryuusei Fudo? This Momentum is now connected to my life via the nexus and her power. A wonderful thing, bonds... can you stop it? My god will descend upon the power of the Ultimate Energy, and then, our time will begin. The future will be ours."

"B- Batman..." Robin babbled as he sank to the ground with Nightwing. "C- Cold..."

"This is... a Dark Game," red-streaked shadows covered them, the cold rapidly fading. "This... is not our fight..."

The Dark Knight bowed his head. "...thanks."

"We'll settle this like Duellists," Ryuusei declared in answer to the blonde woman. "We won't let you mess with our future!"

"I don't want to acknowledge people like you," Setsuka coldly answered. "The many people you hurt, the many spirits abused... do you regret it?"

"Mere casualties," Regina dismissively answered. "Very well, allow me to crush the Duel Monsters which fight for sinful humans that you believe in, in this duel you fight for your world."

"Duel!" all three declared.

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: Soul of Fire! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	19. Eighteen: Soul of Fire

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Eighteen: Soul of Fire**

Batman was one of the heroes most protective of his city, a complete opposite to most heroes. While Metropolis had seen its fair share of heroes substituting for Superman most of the time, Gotham in contrast saw almost zero new heroes. There was a saying that this was how the Bat remained in business; because there was no other hero. Even Nightwing remained in Bludhaven and only covered Gotham when its own Dark Knight could not, something which almost no League hero had ever done.

Today, the League formed another theory about Gotham; when Batman called for help, it was the kind of thing that began the end of the world, or something like it, for no sooner than had where about twenty heroes were released from some mysterious black dome than Superman get a message about the Bat and start breaking the sound barriers to get to the Wayne Enterprises building. Even with various powers or short-cuts through the Gothic city, it was still a sobering sight to see a black dome begin to form as three figures ran out of the main entrance of Wayne Enterprises.

"Oh, it's you," the lone adult of the picture said as he stared at the descending hero, the brunette and red-haired girl staring at him. The red-haired girl then looked to see another red-head, and ran towards her, crying.

"Professor," Superman greeted, looking at the dome before charging forth. The dome met him with an equal force and sent him back.

"I don't think you can get in," Yusei shook his head as thorned vines began to snake around him.

"Professor?" the two red-headed girls shyly sidled to the dark-haired man, blinking. "I'm Himemiya Hazuki. Thank you for saving my sister."

"Thank Batman," Yusei shook his head as he glanced at the black dome. "I have to save my son."

Superman shot a blast of heat vision, that came out of the other end and nearly fried the Flash. "It's no use, I can't break through."

"What?" Lantern growled as he floated down, aiming a blast at the dome. The green light shot through to hit the other side as well.

"Obviously, any blasts or brute force would not open it," Yusei shook his head as he poked his hand through, withdrawing as his own gloved hand came back at him. "It's designed to keep people out. We need..."

"Yusei!" the white-streaked Valhallanders swerved to a pause as Harald shook out his long hair from the helm. "Thank Odin I caught you."

"Harald!" Yusei answered, less enthusiastically. "Can you open it?"

The white-haired European Duellist studied the dome, occasionally poking his fingers through it. "This is old magic, perhaps older than even the Aesir."

"Please step aside," John informed the men as more superheroes tried to blast through the dome, to no effect. "Flash! Escort these civilians away from here."

The superhero in question soon found himself under the calm, implacable gaze of two Duellists. "Er, nice to meet you?" he hazarded. "I really liked how you beat Atlas."

"Jack is a very good opponent," Yusei answered neutrally as Harald looked at the dome again. "Are you sure you should be here? As I know, Black Garden is still active."

"Wha-?" Flash found himself tangled in rose vines at the same time both men made a break for the dome.

Yusei looked him in the eye. "Protect the children, please." He then looked to his companion. "Harald?"

"Influence of Runes!" Harald called, left eye glimmering as he caught onto Yusei's wrist and both men passed through the dome's surface and did not surface.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Flash complained as he began to vibrate himself out of the vines. "Big Blue!"

* * *

He awoke to darkness, and promptly swore in his mind. The dark was not his thing, never really had been, that was more Batman's thing and Bruce was _so_ going to chew him out for falling asleep-

"Wake up, Dick," Batman's gravelly voice whispered, the darkness fading slightly as some light shimmered from the shaman-woman with wings to match Hawkgirl's own wings. "Focus. We're in... the Shadow Realm. It's a hostile environment, and it will siphon off energy of unguarded people. Elma, handle Tim, please. Dick, wake up. If you fall asleep here it's going to be final, you hear me? Eatos is protecting us, but we don't have time."

Nightwing shook his head, returning to full consciousness. "This is... this is that place Flash said sucked the energy right out of people without protection, right?"

"Yeah," the Bat growled in answer, looking at the shaman-woman. "This is Guardian Eatos. Eatos, this is... my ward, Nightwing."

"Master Grayson, a pleasure to meet you," the woman nodded, sword still in hand.

Dick stared. "How did you-?"

"I am one of the nine that resides within the mind of the Dark Knight. I daresay that Zera would know more than I," Eatos observed, almost amused. "Your companion the one who wears the mantle of Robin is being assisted by Elma. Rest assured that the Realm will not take your soul as long as one of us remains with you."

"The one who- Tim!" Dick sat up.

"I'm okay!" A grinning Robin walked over, accompanied by the slender Elma. "I got to meet a Duel Monster face-to-face!"

"What endearing children," the mermaid floated towards the two dark-haired protégées of the Bat, smiling enough for them to see her sharpened incisors. "Much improved from our Rafael, no, Eatos?"

"You can baby them later, Kay'est," Elma shook her head tiredly at the blue-finned mermaid's antics. "Make sure you don't do what you did with the Lantern, though."

"Ladies, and gentlemen," Eatos growled, still smiling. "The priority is to escape from this place. Setsuka is obviously tangled in a Duel along with Ryuusei Fudo, so I suggest that we find the rule of the place. Regina Mackenzie has obviously trapped us in a different Game."

"Game?" Batman reacted.

"This is a Dark Game," the Guardian monster inclined her head. "And every game has rules. We are bound to obey the rules of the game, yet every one has a way to win. This is an old skill, that has not been seen in the modern world for a while. For her to know it is truly terrifying."

"In a game there are stakes," Batman recalled. "What's the stakes?"

"We stay," Eatos shrugged. "I cannot play, since I am not bound by the rules. I can only safeguard you against the illusions that will distract you."

"A Dark Game..." Kay'est wondered. "A match of hearts and minds. The key is to see past the illusion of darkness."

"Ow!" Robin yelped as his hand hit something. "What the...?"

"So, to get out, we have to win," Dick concluded, sighing. "This is worse than the Riddler, no offence. Batman... Batman?"

The Dark Knight was staring at a spot that to the two Robins seemed like empty shadow. "The key to winning... is to get out of the darkness."

* * *

Setsuka: LP 4000

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Regina: LP 4000

"Ladies first," Regina simpered.

"You're no lady," Ryuusei grumbled but did not protest.

"Draw." Regina decided. "I play the Spell, Cards from the Sky, banishing a Light Attribute Fairy in my hand to draw two cards. This turn, I cannot special summon or conduct my battle phase. I activate the Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky. I then activate the Spell, Heaven's Lost Property, allowing us to draw three cards and discard two each."

Neither Duellist reacted as the surroundings changed to a pure white plaza surrounded by Grecian pillars. "This is a place untainted by humans," Regina raised her hands to make her point. "A true Arcadia, for the powerful, where there is no ills or pain... this is within the power of Sephylon to grant."

"Are you going to stand there with empty words, or will you prove it through your actions?" Setsuka cut in bluntly.

"I then summon Nova Summoner [1400/800] and end my turn with three set cards." Regina declared. "You will see the error of your resistance soon, little Setsuka."

"I'll go next," Setsuka declared. "Draw!"

"Trap card, open! Miraculous Descent!" Regina countered. "I can special summon a banished Fairy Type monster from my field. Come, Splendid Venus [2800/2400]!"

"Interesting," Setsuka observed dispassionately as the winged being appeared from the air, shimmering into existence. "When my opponent controls four or more cards than I, I can special summon Medium of the Ice Barrier [2200/1600] from my hand."

The woman that appeared shrunk away from the shining angelic being as se appeared. [2200/1600 → 1700/1100].

"Splendid Venus causes all non-Fairy Type monsters to lose five hundred attack and defence power," Regina explained. "Furthermore, none of my spells or traps can be deactivated."

"When Medium is on the field, my opponent can only activate one Spell or Trap card per turn." Setsuka rebutted. "I then activate the Spell, Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier. I reveal General Raiho, Geomancer of the Ice Barrier and General Grunard in my hand, to destroy one card on the field. I choose The Sanctuary in the Sky!"

"A wise choice," Regina murmured as the Field Spell vanished and the plaza was replaced by thick darkness.

"Then, I special summon General Grunard of the Ice Barrier [2800/1800 → 2300/1300]," Setsuka continued as the ice-armoured warrior shimmered into existence. "This is one of my most useful generals, because with him I can effectively normal summon twice. I now summon Geomancer of the Ice Barrier [800/1200 → 300/700] in defence mode. With that, I declare turn end."

"My turn!" Ryuusei chipped in. "I discard Dandylion to special summon Quickdraw Synchron [700/1400], and with it two Fluff Tokens in defence mode. As there is a face-up tuner monster on my field, I can special summon Boost Warrior [300/200] from my hand in defence mode. Tuning, level five Quickdraw Synchron, to level one Boost Warrior! To fight, we take up the swords and shield, aim at the enemy's heart and strike true! Synchro Summon! Drill Warrior!"

"The infamous Warrior," Regina observed. "Splendid Venus's effect activates [2400/2000 → 1900/1500] Then, you will halve its attack and use it to escape Venus."

"That's what I'd do," Ryuusei admitted. "Drill Warrior's attack is halved [1900/1500 → 950/1500], and in exchange, it attacks you directly!"

"Trap card, Heaven's Judgement," Regina countered. "I send the level six Herald of Perfection [1800/2800] from my deck to the graveyard to destroy Drill Warrior."

"Che!" Ryuusei grimaced as the Drill Warrior was destroyed. "I play the Spell, Tuning, to mill a card and move Turbo Synchron [100/100] to my hand. I summon Copy Plant [0/0] to the field." A large bulbous bramble bloomed, taking the shape of Venus. "Copy Plant's level is now eight. I reduce its level by one to special summon Level Eater [600/0] from my grave. Tuning, level one Level Eater to level seven Copy Plant! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star, become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon [2500/2000]!"

The dragon roared in answer as it shimmered onto the field. "I set two cards and end my turn," Ryuusei finished.

"Draw," Regina gave a small smile. "I discard Zeradias, Herald of Heaven [2100/800] to add The Sanctuary in the Sky from my deck to my hand. I activate The Sanctuary in the Sky once more." The field changed back to the Greek plaza. "Nova Summoner, attack General Grunard."

"What?" Setsuka started as the wreath was torn apart by Grunard.

"Another takes its place," Regina carelessly waved as another Nova Summoner appeared. "Attack Grunard again. Due to the Sanctuary in the Sky, I take no battle damage, and another Nova Summoner is summoned. The Nova Summoner soon gives way to Shining Angel [1400/900]. Shining Angel attacks again, destroyed, attacks, destroyed, attacks, destroyed, and the chains ends with the summoning of Gellenduo [1700/0]. Gellenduo cannot be destroyed in battle. I summon Dark Valkyria [1800/1050]. Battle, Gellenduo, attack Geomancer!"

Setsuka barely winced, still staring at the Splendid Venus. "Activate Geomancer's effect, discarding a card from hand and declaring an Attribute, so all cards of the chosen Attribute cannot attack Geomancer. I choose Light."

"Venus, attack the Medium!" Regina commanded as the Geomancer's mirror bounced back the Gellenduo.

"Trap card, Sakuretsu Armour!" Ryuusei announced as the winged being were sucked into an armour and shattered forcibly. "Care to try again?"

"No," she answered after a while. "Turn end."

Setsuka gave a tired sigh. "Thank you."

"No problem," Ryuusei answered tersely. "We have to work together to finish this."

"Draw," Setsuka grimaced at the cards. "Since Venus is gone from the field, our monsters return to their original power [2300/1300 → 2800/1800] [300/700 → 800/1200] [1700/1100 → 2200/1600] [2300/2100 → 2800/2600]. Tuning, level four Snow Dragon to level three Geomancer. Winter sweeps the land as the epilogue begins. Its icy clutches upon the earth make themselves apparent. Synchro summon! Ice spear of the one-eyed, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

The two-headed dragon [2500/1700] roared as it blew upon the field, dusting it with a light coating of ice. "I discard one card from my hand to destroy Gellenduo," Setsuka coldly declared. "Sway Spear!"

Regina barely twitched as the two cotton-candy beings were destroyed.

"Medium, attack Dark Valkyria!" Setsuka then commanded as the dark fairy shattered. "Grunard, direct attack!"

"Argh!" the blonde winced as the warrior struck true.

Regina: LP 4000 → LP 1200

"Turn end," Setsuka coldly ended. "Well? You're not making your argument heard."

"My turn!" Ryuusei declared. "Draw! Stardust, attack directly!"

"No," Regina countered. "Activate Trap, Sacred Revelation! I negate the direct attack by sending two level four or lower Fairy-Type monsters from my deck to my grave, and I choose Herald of Orange Light [300/500] and Herald of Green Light [300/500]."

Ryuusei scoffed as the attack was blocked, Stardust also roaring in disappointment. "I set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Regina glanced at the cards. "I play the Spell, Card of Sanctity. I banish all the cards from my field and from my hand, which is at zero, to draw two cards. Draw!"

Her clear desperation soon gave way to calm. "Everything ends... with ten monsters in my grave, I special summon a very special monster."

Their surroundings began to rock as Regina slammed the card down on her DuelDisk. "Descend, the Ultimate Temporal Machine God, Sephylon!"

* * *

Superman was about to try and break through again before a pillar of light shot down from the skies overhead, piercing straight through the Wayne Enterprises building down. "That's..."

Buildings shattered under the force of the beam, the yellow light reaching from up to the skies down to the earth, to form a solid pillar. Within the pillar, the glimpse of a large being could be glimpsed, wings spread and mechanical and vaguely humanoid and... there were eyes and faces and-

"What is _that?_" the Man of Steel breathed.

Within the building itself, Dick was still slapping his own face at the simple killer Game they had just barely escaped. "I can't believe that she trapped us there with _our own sight_... that was the single most humiliating trap ever! No, the Riddler's pea soup was worse..."

"Neither can I," Tim shook his head, before he froze as the ground and walls began to shake. "What the...?"

"Is everything alright?" Yusei's voice shook slightly as he rushed towards the three members of the Bat-clan, Harald following in his tracks. "Batman!"

"Get back!" Batman growled, black cape swirling as he waked back. "Nightwing, Robin, I'm leaving them to you. _Professor Fudo_."

"Er, yes?" Yusei froze slightly at the Batman's tone. Looming over the two men like some dark wraith of Gothic tales, the next question stumped him for a bit.

"How do I deactivate the Momentum generator?"

* * *

Setsuka: LP 4000, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier [2500/1700], Medium of the Ice Barrier [2200/1600], General Grunard of the Ice Barrier [2800/1800]

Ryuusei: LP 4000, Stardust Dragon [2500/2000], 2x Fluff Tokens [0/0] in defence mode.

Regina: LP 1200, Sephylon the Ultimate Temporal Machine God [4000/4000]

"S- S- Sephylon..." Ryuusei stuttered, staring at the giant monster [4000/4000] that Stardust Dragon kept glaring at. "Attack power, four thousand points..."

"It's huge," Setsuka answered plainly.

"This Sephylon must be special summoned from my hand when I have ten or more monsters in the graveyard, and cannot be summoned by other ways," Regina explained. "Furthermore, once per turn I can special summon a level eight or higher Fairy Type monster from my hand or grave, but its effects are negated... and the attack becomes four thousand. I choose to summon... the Splendid Venus!"

With a burst of white light, the winged being appeared on the field, resplendent as it glowed with the giant monster's aegis [2800/2400 → 4000/2400].

"Now, Venus, attack that irritating General Grunard!" Regina cackled. "Judgement!"

Setsuka raised her arms to shield herself as she was blown away by that attack.

Setsuka & Ryuusei: LP 4000 → LP 2800

"Gah!" both children were blown back by the force.

"Venus, attack that troublesome medium!" Regina followed up. "Holy Light!"

Setsuka shielded herself again as the Medium of the Ice Barrier shattered under the goddess's light.

Setsuka: LP 2800 → LP 1000

Ryuusei: LP 4000

"Gah..." Ryuusei growled as he stood back up. "Are you alright?"

"Is that it?" Setsuka followed up, panting and bruised and scuffed but otherwise alright. "This... is nothing..."

"Oh?" Regina shrugged, false kindness evident in her voice. "In that case, I end with a set card."

"Draw!" Setsuka snarled. "I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

"What?" the blonde woman protested as glowing swords appeared around her. "Very well. I'll allow you these three turns."

"Then, I move Gungnir to defence mode and end my turn," Setsuka growled. "Fudo."

"Got it. My turn!" Ryuusei drew quickly. "Two beat-sticks... I play Charge of the Light Brigade! When I activate this card, I can mill three cards from my deck to move a Lightsworn monster from my deck to my hand!"

"That... that mill potential can work in our favour," Setsuka nodded. "This isn't battle royale..."

"I choose, Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter [200/100]!" Ryuusei held up the card. "I set a monster and two more cards, and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Regina smirked. "Very well, I shall then flood the field in preparation of when the swords fall. I special summon Darklord Asmodeus using Sephylon's effect [3000/2500 → 4000/2500], and apply the same power-up to it. Turn end. Well, let us see the value of your field. Can you not see? You will not win. Why fight me when we're trying to make the world better? Surrender, little Setsuka. Sephylon has the power to rewrite everything... even return your parents."

"My parents... wouldn't want something like Sephylon to determine our fate!" the girl retorted fiercely. "They gave up their lives so that I could live without people like you to determine my future! I refuse! I don't want a world where the future is controlled! If I can't save the present... I can't save the future either! It's my turn! Draw!"

Setsuka looked at the card. "I play the Spell, Card of Demise, to draw until I have five cards in hand. Within five standby phases, I must discard my entire hand." She drew accordingly. "I activate the Spell, Monster Reborn, to special summon from my grave General Grunard [2800/1800]. I summon Snowman Creator [1600/1000]. When Snowman Eater is summoned, I place Ice Counters equal to the number of Water Attribute monsters I control. That's three, so I can distribute three Ice Counters amongst Sephylon, Venus and Asmodeus."

"And then?" Regina sneered.

"If I distributed three or more Ice Counters using this effect, I can destroy one card on the field," Setsuka slyly added. "I destroy that face-down card!"

The woman did not reply as another Heaven's Judgement was destroyed.

"Now, I special summon Ice Master by tributing Grunard and Snowman Creator!" Setsuka growled as the ice magician appeared. "Furthermore, I play the Spell, Magical Space Typhoon, to destroy my own Swords of Revealing Light! Ice Master's effect activates; I can tribute this monster, and destroy all monsters with Ice Counters attached to them! Ice Master, Ice Time!"

The magician nodded as he raised his staff in a silent gesture, ice creeping over the fairies as they froze over and shattered.

"Sephylon...!" Regina gasped. "This... the Ultimate Machine God... how...?"

"Turn end," Setsuka gave her a thumbs down.

"It's my turn!" Ryuusei took over. "Draw! Looks like... your monsters froze over in the face of winter. Stardust, attack directly!"

The blast from the majestic dragon blew over the woman, as she feebly tried to escape from the attack, running from the field just as it impacted.

Regina: LP 1200 → LP 0

"Sephylon... lost..." she sank in despair. "Our promise... lost..."

"Regina Mackenzie... I forgive you," Setsuka murmured as the shadows began to fade. "I forgive you for killing my parents. I forgive you for the murder of Professor Kannazuki. I forgive you for the pain you inflicted on so many innocents in your crusade against normal humans, including the Himemiya siblings. Do you know why?"

Slowly, the blonde woman raised her head to stare at the child. "Why...? I have nothing left... I'll just take both of you along with me!"

"Those who break the rules of the Dark Game will be punished," Setsuka murmured in reminiscence as the blonde woman charged towards them.

"Oi, Shimotsuki!" Ryuusei called. "Time to run!"

"The door to darkness... has opened." A snowflake-engraved locket clicked open as darkness descended over Regina.

The locket clicked closed as Setsuka beheld the still spinning Momentum. "We... should get that out." She then sank to the ground.

Batman dove into the room, the cold room covered in ice, to see the unconscious Regina and two children and one winged dragon staring at him. Before them, the Mini Momentum generator kept humming, a low continuous whine now.

"It's going to overload," the Dark Knight growled. "We have to take it away from the city."

"Ryuusei!" Yusei ran in, Harald following. He stopped momentarily. "The generator's going to explode! Ryuusei!"

"I think Stardust can fit inside there," Setsuka glanced up, at the skylight carved into the Wayne Enterprises building by Sephylon's descent... a skylight large enough to fit a pair of wings. "But, a Psychic Duellist would have to be onboard..."

The seed of an idea began to sprout in the mind of the Dark Knight.

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: Miracle Restoring! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	20. Nineteen: Miracle Restoring

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Nineteen: Miracle Restoring**

Hazuki sank to the ground, the vines of the Black Garden fading along with the last of her energy. "This..."

The vines, one by one, began to wilt as the building itself trembled. Thick shadows frayed into wisps again, te heroes of the League stopping their careful assault to see the dome itself begin to break.

Superman stared. "Did we...?"

"Let go!" The entrances of the building were broken, the glass laid in shards around the portals they once guarded, but the oddest sight was seeing Nightwing and Robin being manhandled by a lizard-headed creature out of the building. "Let me back there!" Nightwing was struggling against the creature.

"Guardian Grarl, it's _Batman!_" Robin was also joining him, though neither could do much against the thick-skinned creature than punch and kick. "Let us back!"

"_Growl._" the creature itself seemed regretful. "_Growl, growl._"

"We cannot," a slender woman followed behind the creature. "It is his command."

"Batman doesn't always choose wisely!" Nightwing retorted. "Elma, let us go!"

The building shook once again and Superman was distracted as another bright, blue-white light shot out of the building for the second time today. "That was...?"

"He is amongst the stars now," the one named Elma spoke with a voice full of foreboding.

"I know," A tired Setsuka and Ryuusei, followed by Yusei and Harald, walked out, Harald carrying the unconscious blonde woman on his back. Regina Mackenzie ended up sitting on the ground a moment later, staring vacantly at everything and nothing, her mind and soul... _empty_. Blank.

Both protégées froze, shocked such that they did not even run when the creature named Grarl let them go.

"We must go," Elma repeated.

"Then go," Setsuka sighed, resting against the professor tiredly. "Nakamura San."

"Missy!" the manservant ran over, a blanket and a cup of steaming drink in hand from who knows where. "Our ride is over here... Professor, bring your son this way, I have more drinks..."

"Setsu-chan! Ryuusei-nii!" A high-pitched voice called behind them.

"Shimotsuki San! Fudo San!" another voice joined them.

Superman was about to stop them both for answers before the two strange people faded from view, leaving only two of the Bat clan there.

A welcome voice broke into his comm-piece. "_Batman to all points._"

His hear sank at the next news. "_I'm transporting a known explosive set to detonate quickly in an indeterminate amount of time. The blast radius is unknown, though I will try to shoot it over the Gotham Bay. It is uncertain if I will survive, let alone any meta. This is necessary to make sure that the thing explodes away from Gotham. Gentlemen, and ladies... it's been an honour._"

_Click._

* * *

Earlier, Setsuka had deliberated the Dark Knight's plan. "That is..."

"That is _insane,_" Ryuusei interrupted Setsuka's more diplomatic reply for his own blunt one. "You want to ride Stardust Dragon out to the Gotham Bay and drop the thing in the middle of the ocean. We don't even know how fast Stardust can go, never mind that Stardust can't remain solid forever! One of us will have to go with you."

"We _have_ to do it," the Dark Knight insisted. "The card, please."

"We don't know if you have the mental strength to make Stardust fly, never mind float," Ryuusei argued. "If you can't do it... you, and the generator, will fall out of the sky."

"Even better incentive not to fail," the vigilante grunted as he took the short, approximately torso-sized generator in an arm. "I'll do it."

Setsuka walked over, snatched the card off Ryuusei's DuelDisk, and handed it over. "It's one-of-a-kind, be sure to return it. I'm sure Seika will pray for you."

"I don't believe in prayers," the Batman tersely replied as he took it, almost twitching at the near-tiredness from his stunt. "Miss Shimotsuki... for what it's worth, I admired your mother."

"Thank you," the girl answered as Batman stepped on the back of the glowing dragon.

"You can do it, Stardust!" Yusei called.

A roar was its answer as sail-like wings immediately beat down and the Bat found himself clinging onto the scales for dear life with the whirring device set to blow and release near-unlimited energy across for who knows how long and the speed was incredibly fast, almost like some super-elevator before the dragon righted itself and shot up like a bullet, stardust scattering in his wake. If he were not so preoccupied with that he was essentially next to a nuclear bomb, albeit cleaner, he might have taken the time to enjoy the experience.

"Batman to all points." He spoke into the replacement earpiece he carried around. "I'm transporting a known explosive set to detonate quickly in an indeterminate amount of time. The blast radius is unknown, though I will try to shoot it over the Gotham Bay. It is uncertain is I will survive, let alone any meta. This is necessary to make sure that the thing explodes away from Gotham."

A deep breath. "Gentlemen, and ladies, it's been an honour."

_Click_.

There it was, the finality as he flew out on the back of a dragon, an illusion that would shatter and fall... and if the explosion did not kill him, the fall would do the job...

"I'm going to die," he realised once they cleared the top floor and the ruins of his office and he was amongst the dark skies of Gotham, and how had he never realised that so many stars where there? Out here, amongst the stars... maybe that was why Diana's gods turned heroes into the stars, it was something ethereal and peaceful... hope springs from just looking at them.

_You're not alone_. A whisper of red cloak and darkness and a sword meant to defend.

_Not alone_. A touch like a butterfly, as gentle as the caress of its wings.

_We're here_. A promise dripping in the waters of the bay, waiting for him if he fell.

_Growl_. A watch along the bay-side, to keep away the unwary eyes.

_We're here_. A pair of eyes in the shadows, waiting and watching.

_Here_. Bright lights surrounding the Wayne Enterprises building, an eye upon the fine, if sad forms of the two Bat-clan, and Batgirl... Barbara... Superman, Flash, Lantern...

_Come_, a pair of hands, ghostly and ethereal over his own gauntlets yet so warm as the Guardian Eatos smiled. _Time to throw._

He was... unbelievably, inexplicably... going to live.

Above the dark city of Gotham, the Stardust Dragon spread its wings as it began to roar.

Back onto the ground level, the Fudo father and son were being plied drinks and blankets and surrounded by a mob of super-heroes.

"Where's Batman?" Robin demanded from the professor.

"He's flying," Setsuka answered for the adult. "He's taking the Momentum generator to the Gotham Bay. Maybe, if there was help..."

All conversation ceased on the ground level as red wings took flight from round them, wisps of petals sweeping the air as it took off.

Ryuusei was the most surprised of all as he glanced up. "Black... Rose...?"

Around the city of Gotham, Jack and Crow were looking up to see two more dragons take flight.

"Red Demon's Dragon..." Jack whispered.

"Black Feather Dragon!" Crow yelped, less subtle.

Within the city itself, a pair of twins also saw their own dragons take flight, ghostly shades yet so real this night.

"Life Stream Dragon!"

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Bright butterfly wings were the first to reach, a cry like a song as it swept at the device. Next were brown wings, coarse and rough and beautiful as the dragon attacked fiercely with its sword. A fist of fire followed the blade, and then a burst of black feathers, lastly with a spiral of purple-black petals floating in the winds as it spiralled around them.

_Time to throw._

Ghostly hands held to his gauntleted hands, lifting the device with their imparted strength of nine spirits as he threw it as far as he could into the empty air. The Batman lifted a hand in silent command, the dragon's slender white neck undulated as it unleashed a burst that connected, releasing a miniature supernova.

Against the backdrop of the Earth, a star shone in the night surrounding the city of Gotham, a star that illuminated the night like the day.

* * *

Back on the ground, Superman gasped as he stared up at the bright explosion like the birth of a star over the Bay of Gotham, bright and white and... strangely fitting for one of their most intense members. An unusual end for the Batman...

Behind him, choking sounds can be heard, first from Robin, and then from Nightwing. Black Canary and Wildcat lowered their heads in respect, as did John Stewart, and even Flash remained silent.

"H- How... we always thought he's too stubborn to die..." Nightwing choked. "In the end..."

"He was still mortal," Superman monotonously answered, still in numb shock. "Mortal... and he still flew..."

"He's not dead yet," Seika brightly told Setsuka, beaming. "He'll come out fine."

"How can you say that?" Robin shot back, punching the nearest flat surface which happened to be Nightwing. "He _died_ to save you! He's... he's..."

Seika frowned, squinting at the bright aftershock. "What's that, then?" She pointed up.

All eyes swivelled up to the dying star, the concussion waves a bare ripple, a few windows broken and glass tinkling a symphony to the sight in the skies: A blot in the face of the light; the black silhouette of the Bat's wings outstretched against white, the city's hope rising from the ashes once more.

"This utterly proves my point," one of the younger heroes murmured everyone's thoughts. "The Batman is a phoenix in disguise."

* * *

The crackle in his ear from the electrical discharge was the reason he had discarded the comm-piece to the Gotham Bay. Currently, the Batman was more-or-less making his way down to earth with a combination of muttered curses, straying focus and really, really intending to show up Superman first chance he got the only thing motivating him to stay floating determinedly rather than, sa, plummet to a watery grave in the Gotham Bay.

_A bit more, _Zera's voice murmured. _For descent, you need to spread them out wider..._

"It's not my fault _your_ wings are unwieldy," Batman growled in answer but focused anyway. The frigging device on his arm was unwieldy and the plastic colours undignified; he was going to be investing in smaller sleeker ones next time. Assuming a next time. And there _would_ be.

Assuming, of course, that the wings currently attached to his makeshift parachute could land him to earth in one piece.

"Interesting," he noted dispassionately, calculating all the possibilities even as turbulence buffeted at his body. "What are the odds...?"

"Batman!" Superman's cry could be heard as the Man of Steel sped over, to glance at the awkward mid-air posture the Dark Knight was currently adopting and pause momentarily. "You know... I thought you could do everything. _Except_ fly."

"Moments, we all have them," the Caped Crusader grunted in answer as a migraine kicked in. "Kal, I have a splitting headache."

Wings about six feet in span faded, collapsed into thin air once more as Superman's strong reassuring grip tightened on his arms.

"You know, the rumours of you being a giant vampire bat is only going to increase after this stunt," Superman chuckled lightly.

"Shut up, Kal. I have no problems pulling the little green rock if it means that you're dying with me."

Down on the ground, the armoured car peeled soundlessly away from the site, every Duellist silent and weary and the Fudo pair just huddled up, asleep. Seika snoozed lightly, her dark head resting on Setsuka, who idly shifted it to a more comfortable spot. "Status report."

"Reginald Mackenzie and Glen Powers are in hospital, following their swift apprehension by Hero Guild, _Vetr_," Harald shook his head as he spoke quietly. "I have word that the United States government would be taking Dr Lionel Jordan under federal arrest, and having both boys placed in foster care."

"I have begun arrangements with the Japanese government to begin interceding the moment the federal arrest warrant comes in, Missy," Nakamura rumbled lightly. "Both boys will likely end up in the care of the Movement after all of this, though I hold no hopes for Reginald Mackenzie after what happened to the Athena spirit, as he remains in a persistent catatonic state. Glen Powers, now I think we can arrange something for him."

"We'll just have to try," Setsuka answered. "Anything else?"

"The Junior-Singles WRGP is cancelled after that débâcle," Nakamura answered. "We likely have a few days before we go to Dakota City. Hero is in Gotham City, by the way. Do you want him to...?"

"I have her deck," Setsuka held up the purloined cards. "And her extra deck. The DuelDisk is unavoidable, but we have to lock away the Sephylon card quickly and anything that may have come into contact with it. Hero can begin clean-up measures and damage control. If the truth is revealed, equality for Psychic Duellists may not be forthcoming within the decade."

"And about Regina Mackenzie herself...?" Harald enquired. "Her mid would be a breakthrough in the eyes of science."

"She lost to a Dark Game," Setsuka coldly answered. "That is why I can forgive her. Already, there is no worse punishment I can invent that she is not already going through."

"We can only feel sorry for her, I suppose," Harald answered. "Though..."

"Thursday and Laufeyson have cleared out the rats, Missy," Nakamura relayed halfway through. "Hero has already taken care of them, though... what about Mackenzie?"

"Like I said," Setsuka answered. "The Dark Game has completely robbed her of will and sentience. There is nothing worse we can do that she is not already doing to her mind."

One cold eye opened. "Otherwise, why give up on revenge?"

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the finale: Solemn Wishes! Duel, Acceleration! **_

_**As with all good stories, the end must come... yet better for it to end well, than to continue to the inevitable.**_


	21. Epilogue: Solemn Wishes

_**As with all good stories, the end must come... yet better for it to end well, than to continue to the inevitable.**_

_**Stardust Shimmer**_

* * *

**Epilogue: Solemn Wishes**

"One half-destroyed stadium, one completely destroyed building, and associated minor property damage," Superman counted off, three days after the end of the whole fiasco and cleaning up. "Overall, not _too_ bad for a League mission."

"Bats is going to _kill_ us..." Flash moaned. "He's going to kill us for letting a giant fairy-thing anywhere near Gotham, he's gonna kill us horribly..."

"It's not so bad, I think it could be worse..." Lantern whistled at the astronomical costs as Superman held up the bill. "Okay, it's _that_ bad."

"I have insurance," a voice spoke up behind him.

Lantern started. "How do you keep _doing_ that?"

Batman materialised from the shadows, unusually grim. "Report. What happened?"

"Er, Dr Jordan Lionel was taken under federal custody, pending sentence to serve twenty years in Blackgate Penitentiary," Superman quickly answered. "Are you sure you're not supposed to be in the infirmary? With J'onn?"

The Bat changed the subject. "Back to business. Regina Mackenzie."

"She has been in a persistent vegetative state," Phasing through the steel walls, J'onn J'onzz appeared. "Not waking. And what witnesses we could gather would reveal nothing of use. The other boys who held the stadium hostage, her son Reginald and another boy, Glen Powers, has been apprehended, but released to federal custody. Without DuelDisks."

"And their cards," Flash quickly added, with a gratifying smile. "After Reg threw a storm at Supes, we locked up the cards real good. I think Doc Fate put them somewhere... in his lab..."

"I thought I returned it to them," Superman frowned. "They were released into the care of another organisation, right? They were in good hands."

"_Which_ organisation?" Batman growled, his voice low.

"The Arcadia Movement."

* * *

"Setsu-chan!" Seika turned large puppy-eyes on the brunette girl. "Please!"

"Seika-han, I have business to handle in America," Setsuka answered, frowning lightly. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"O Nii-chan!" Seika whined to the amused teenage boy.

"We can't force Setsuka, Seika," Yusei sighed, Aki cuddling the adorable pouting girl. "Come, Seika, it's time to return home."

"You'll come back, right? Setsu-chan!" Seika waved a tearful goodbye to the brunette girl. "Leave Reggie San and Glen San to us!"

The other teenage boys were now awkwardly eyeing their temporary new guardians and the bubbly girl, to the chilly glare directed at them from the cold girl, and quickly decided that neither of them wanted to die via hypothermia.

"Is this... a wise move, Missy?" Nakamura, standing at attention beside her, murmured. "This is a public place..."

"I believe that Ryuusei alone would be able to handle them," Setsuka answered coolly. "Furthermore, we had business to handle in Gotham, before we move on. The legacy must continue."

"Missy," the older manservant shook his head. "Your noon appointment with the tailor's with Madame LeBlanc is approaching."

Setsuka watched the group pass safely through the barrier first before she turned to go. "Carry on, then."

* * *

It was a Wayne party, there was a free flow of drinks and food, as expected from a man who probably had more money than God, and Bruce Wayne was not drunk.

There was something _very_ wrong with this picture.

"Setsuka!" the dark-haired billionaire called to the small girl, standing by a taller blonde woman he recognised as Sherry LeBlanc. "Sherry, why, thanks for bringing my niece over!"

The French woman bit her lip in barely concealed distaste as Setsuka shot him a glare and the room became colder for a brief moment. "Bruce," she greeted, her smile twitching. "You see, Setsuka is-"

"Everyone!" Plastering a fake jovial smile on his face and making sure that the ginger ale he usually opted for made for the smell of alcohol. "Let me introduce a distant niece of mine, Setsuka Shimotsuki. Rather sad, really, how she was left all alone in the world by the death of poor Diana..."

The glare was intensifying as the nearby punch bowl froze over and a server blinked as all of the flutes shattered, their contents turned into icy shards scattered on the grounds. "Excuse me," a voice barely concealed in hostility was heard as the girl sidled off into the shadows.

Utilising his not-inconsiderable tracking skills and a voice in his head, the billionaire quickly located the girl hidden by the balcony.

"I can see him, you know," her cold voice broke into the babble of his mind. "I guess it really needs looking underneath the underneath to see you, Bruce San."

"We can really stop the honorific," Bruce answered, now more gravelly. "What happened? What... started all this?"

Setsuka closed her eyes. "I don't know. Not here, though. I cannot, will not tell everything here."

Bruce nodded solemnly. "I'll call Alfred. You tell Sherry that you're leaving early."

* * *

After the -very loud- farewells from host to guests, the ride to Wayne Manor was fast in comparison, especially as the Rolls-Royce swept into the estate and Bruce stepped out with the girl and the manservant in tow. As usual, Alfred was already by the door before Bruce even got out the keys. "Master Bruce. I see you brought Miss Shimotsuki to the ancestral home once more."

"Good evening, Pennyworth San," the Japanese girl bowed.

"Good evening, miss. Master Richard and Master Tim are understandably... occupied. Shall I summon them?"

"No need, Alfred," Bruce answered. "We'll be in the sitting room."

"As you say, Master Bruce," the old butler answered. "May I...?"

"Ah, no," Nakamura refused as the two advanced to the sitting room and Alfred unfolded his own comestibles for both of them.

An awkward silence descended before Bruce decided to make the first move, feeling almost out-of-sorts at taking up the Bat out of costume.

"Regina Mackenzie," he began expectantly.

"She did that to herself," Setsuka answered. "A Dark Game, is a contest of illusions. Whoever loses the Dark Game... is forever trapped within the world of illusions."

"You saved Glen and Reginald before the government could move in," Bruce noted. "They're with the Arcadia Movement now."

"My mother died to uphold its ideals," Setsuka answered, perhaps a tad sharply. "It is... what I do. I help people, Psychic Duellists especially, work around their difficulties for a normal life."

Bruce's upper lip twitched. "You remind me... of myself. Although I don't think I would have had the strength _you_ did, to chase after your parents' killer like that."

Something like that... it must be genetic, he decided. That drive, the determination... tempered by something else he did not have then. Some innate wisdom... who knows.

"Revenge was... a minor thought," the girl slowly answered. "It was more on keeping Mother's last wish true, and finding a home for Father's cards."

"The Guardians," Bruce answered. The cards, locked in a glass case, attached to a DuelDisk connected to the Bat-computer itself right now... "So... since you've achieved both aims, and with Regina Mackenzie likely to remain a persistent vegetable for the rest of her natural life after this, what will you do?"

"I hear that Dakota has had improvements in its social programmes aimed at meta-humans," Setsuka answered. "I plan to visit there to see if any of the techniques they employ may be applied to the Arcadia Movement's policies. After that... I will continue. So that we can play without fear of hurting our opponents, so that children aren't hunted for power beyond understanding... so that no one is outcast. Father and Mother rebuilt the Arcadia Movement for this... that's what I do, I suppose."

"Well, if you've already got your mind set," the billionaire reached for a biscuit laid out. "Alfred's cookies are to die for."

The pastry crumbled before it even reached his hands.

"From my experience, Psychic Duellists coming into their power usually have minor issues with control and mental discipline," Setsuka slyly added as she took a cookie and nibbled at it none too gently. "If they were to lose control, the repercussions could be horrible."

She looked at the cookie. "You're right. These _are_ to die for."

Bruce stared at her. "And, your proposal...?" he dryly muttered.

"Nakamura San," Setsuka gave a small smirk, almost identical to the Bat's own facsimile of a smug expression as the manservant held up a familiar steel briefcase. "I can take you through the basics within the few days I have within the city. After that I will be a call away. We can also involve your wards to participate in their capacity as human targets; it's not like you could hurt them much yet."

"Perhaps a course on how to quiet the voices might be a better idea?" he hissed, Alfred having left the room.

"That would also be covered," the girl acknowledged. "It's not often that one is chosen by the Duel Monster spirits and hear and see and touch them, but we do cover for them. At least, we try."

"Hey Bruce, I just- oh," Dick froze, having walked into the room without a shirt on and only in sweats. "Er, I didn't realise..."

"Who's there?" Tim poked his head in, almost paling at the sight of the girl. "Little Miss Bats! Er, I mean... I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"Setsuka, this is my eldest ward, Richard Grayson, and behind him is Timothy Drake, also another ward," Bruce stood. "Call them Dick and Tim. Dick, this is my distant niece I didn't realise existed until a few days ago, Setsuka Shimotsuki."

"Richard San, Timothy San," Setsuka stood and bowed lightly. "Please take care of me. Do not worry, I already know."

"Er, there's no need for the politeness..." Time awkwardly shrugged. "So... you know?"

"If I did _not_ know, I would have deduced," she answered, in a voice dry as the tundra and probably more chilly. "Nakamura San will keep this secret. Nakamura San?"

"I didn't hear anything," the manservant gruffly answered. "I will also be on call if required. It is getting late, Missy."

The brunette girl yawned lightly. "Is it? I have kept later hours."

"I would have to concur, Master Bruce," Silently, Alfred had appeared, shooting the billionaire a Look. "Master Bruce?"

"Of course," Bruce nodded, almost eager. "Gotham's not safe at night, you can stay here. Alfred?"

"I anticipated that Miss Shimotsuki would be staying over, and hence I have taken the liberty of laying out a spare room and a toothbrush," the butler answered plainly. "If I may, miss. Mr Nakamura is also provided a room. Should I take the added liberty of calling for your necessities, Miss?"

The girl shot her distant uncle a cold look. "No thank you, Pennyworth San," the girl finally answered. "It appears that we have reached an agreement. Many thanks for the room."

"You are most welcome, Miss. It has been a while since I had catered to the feminine presence, so I fear my anticipation of your needs might not be so accurate..."

"Little Miss Bats is staying over?" Tim hissed as the butler, the girl and the manservant left them with a highly amused billionaire.

"Weirder still is how the rooms got colder," Dick observed, picking up the frozen-over cup. "You sure she's not related to Freeze?"

"Quite," Bruce nodded. "An agreement... yes. An unspoken agreement."

* * *

Above the dark shadows where the lights glimmered like grounded sparkles, calm, at peace, a dark shade stood, black against the shadows, ever vigilant. Orange streaked the skies again as the finger of Eos touched the skies.

As the night passed into day, so the Dark Knight faded back into the shadows of the shrouded city, to await the black night once more.

* * *

_**Conclusione della storia.**_

_**Thank you, everyone, for your wonderful support!**_

_**LLS**_


	22. Announcement

_**Announcement:**_

_**A sort-of sequel, Transcendent Wings, is already up. Go look!**_

_**LLS**_


End file.
